Hidden
by The blackdash
Summary: [KakashixOC]A new girl befriends Kakashi and she finally moved in Konoha. As the two become closer, more things are revealed about the girl. What will happen to the two? Will her past come back to haunt her? What about the people she loved and loves?
1. The new girl

**Yeah, a new fanfic! It's practically summer break here in the Philippines! And I get to write!**

**Yay! So anyway, please give me good reviews for this one! My friends have read this fic and they like it a lot! So hopefully you like it too!**

**By the way, here are some of the words I'll be using in Japanese just in case you don't know**

**Usutski-liar**

**Jane-see you later**

**Sugoi-amazing**

**Ohayou-good morning**

**Matte-wait**

**Bakero- you idiot**

**Kuso-damn**

Hidden Eyes

I wandered around this new village I manage to come upon. It's a peaceful village the one that I could actually tolerate. I looked up at the clear blue sky, closed my eyes and smiled.

"Now this is a place that I could stay...", I sighed.

I enjoyed the peacefulness a little more. But then I felt a hard impact, I opened my eyes lost my footing and waited for the hard impact between me and the ground. But I felt someone immediately grab me around my waist.

Then I heard a man's voice say, "Gomenasai...I wasn't looking where I was heading..."

I looked at the man and shook my head, "Iie, it's my fault. I stayed here too long. Gomen...", I apologized.

I looked at the man more closely...He was around my age, 25-26 I think. He had silvery white hair. Most of his face was covered with a mask, he had a forehead protector. It slanted to the side, so I only saw his right eye. He had a green vest...obviously a jounin.

"No really...it's my fault. I was too busy reading my book.", he said and showed me his book.

I stared at the book in wide-eyed shock for a long time. The title repeated in my head over and over and over again. He seemed to notice my uncomfortableness if that's a word. He hid the book and I looked at his arm. I traced it towards his hand...which was around my waist.

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET YOU HANDS OFF ME YOU PERV!", I screeched and then pushed him.

I lost my footing however and fell...again. The pervert , however, was faster than I thought an so... he grabbed my arm and pulled me. Quite good reflexes I had to admit.

"Iiede iiede...if you don't want to fall, then don't push anyone...", he lectured.

His eyes grinned and a smile might be across his face. But I couldn't really tell since most of his face was pretty much covered. He seemed nice...he hasn't done anything provocative to me... so why not make him a friend. I stood up properly and apologized once more.

"Gomen for pushing you...I just thought...well...with the book-"

He gestured his hand, "Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person...", he said.

I raised an eyebrow , "Ummm...Hai...", I said.

He then introduced himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way...", he then gave me his hand to shake.

I took it and gave a firm grip, "Neko...Neko Aiaki...but you may call me Aya..", I said.

"I can show you around the village, if you want?", he asked

I smiled, "That would be great!", I exclaimed.

"But... I still have training with my students...", he said and scratched his chin.

"It's okay! I can wait! I'll just sit behind a tree. It's been a tiring journey!"

"If that's okay with you...", he commented and then he started walking towards a certain direction.

I followed him from the behind quietly. Pretty soon, we got to the forest training grounds. And after a longer while, I saw 3 figures. From what I could tell, there was a boy with raven black hair he looked annoyed, the other boy was kinda short and he had blode hair and blue eyes. And a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!", the pink-haired girl screeched.

"YOU'RE LATE!", the blonde boy continued.

Kakashi gestured his hands, "I have a reason! I bumped into this girl and-"

"USUTSKI!", both the boy and girl screeched.

I was behind Kakashi so most likely the 2 loud mouths didn't see me. Kakashi seems to be in trouble...with his students...very weird... But, for his sake...I decided to help him out.

I bent to the side and greeted them with a bright smile, "Konnichiwa!"

The 2 loud mouths dropped their jaws while the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow. I stepped to the side so that they could see me better and I can stand up in a more comfortable position. I then introduce myself.

"I am Neko Aiako and what Kakashi-san said is true!", I exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl pointed at me and screamed, "WAAAAAAAHHHHH! IS THAT A GENJUTSU!".

I blinked a few moments, then slowly made my way towards her. When I reached her, I raised my fist then punched her HARD on the head. She fell down unconscious.

"Does that answer your question?", I said flatly.

The blonde boy scratched his chin and said quietly, "Neee...Kakashi-sensei...told the truth...".

"Hai", Kakashi replied.

The blonde boy glanced at me then at Kakashi. He looked at the ground, mumbled something to himself. The he looked at the sky. The pink-haired girl awoke and saw the blonde boy... Everyone wondered what he was doing...

"Ummm...Naruto... what are you doing?", Kakashi asked the boy with an anime sweat drop on Kakashi's head.

"I'm looking for flying pigs...", he said.

I did an anime fall. Kakashi gained 2 more anime sweat drops on his head. The pink-haired girl smacked her forehead. And the silent one looked even more annoyed than before. The girl then punched the Naruto on the head.

"BAKERO! NANI SUNDAYO! THERE ARE NO FLYING PIGS! THEY DON'T EXIST! WHY ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING FOR FLYING PIGS!", the pink-haired girl screeched.

"Kusooo...It's because Kakashi-sensei had real proof that he was late...", Naruto whined.

I blinked and then whispered to Kakashi, "Are you always late?".

He smiled and whispered back to me, "I have my reasons..."

I smirked at him. Anyway, Kakashi introduced me to his students. The blonde boy started.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

He pointed at me then continued his sentence, "Remember that name ! Because on day! I WILL BECOM HOKAGE!", he said...annoyingly...with a goofy grin on his face...

Then the pink-haired one introduced herself, " I am Haruno Sakura.", she said and looked shyly at the raven-haired boy.

I rolled my eyes. Girl nins are now thinking too much of boys. Can't they concentrate more on being a ninja? Then boys... But hey, I used to be like that. Then the raven-haired boy introduced himself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke...", he said.

"Nice to meet you all!", I mused.

Kakashi then clapped his hands and then spoke in a cheerful manner, "Okay! How about we begin training?".

Naruto seemed quite excited, he was jumping around like a maniac. Sakura nodded in agreement and then glared at Naruto. Sasuke didn't show any signs of emotion...sometimes I think that boy is dead...Oh well! Anyway, I walked towards a tree and sat down on its cool shade.

I watched the team quietly, Kakashi suddenly disappeared and the team hid themselves as well. I smiled in the inside, Kakashi was toying with the team. A replication came a little later and the kids were chasing it .I sighed and thought how he became a teacher to these kids.

"Konnichiwa...", I heard a voice say.

"Huh?", I said and looked up.

Kakashi was up on a branch. He crouched down and saluted me. I think he was smiling, but I couldn't really tell. Then I smirked.

"Very clever...", I said mischievously.

He acted innocent, "For what?".

I stood up and dusted myself. I heard three slashes, it must be the kunai. I smiled at him and he smiled back... I think...

"You know..."

"What?", he was really acting innocent.

He extended his hand and reached down for me. But I shook my head no. he seemed confused for a moment. I smiled and made a hand seal. I collected my chakra on my feet and then I started walking up the tree.

I reached the branch that Kakashi was sitting on and then I sat down next to him. I smiled even wider and I felt a smirk on his face.

He shook his head, "So...you're a ninja...", he said with slight amusement.

I smiled even wider if that's possible , "I recently became jounin..."

"Iiede iiede, I didn't even feel your chakra...", he said and chuckled.

"I hide it quite well..." I said while looking at him.

"You don't have a forehead protector, plus you don't look like a ninja...", he pointed out.

"Actually, I'm move here... I have a mission, but... I quit on that..."

"What's your mission?", he asked.

I smiled, "An assassination... but I prefer not to seduce the guy with my looks. That's why I quit...and I'm planning to move here permanently."

"Really?", he asked.

"Hai...",I replied.

"Maybe you want me to think that...", he said with playful suspicion.

"Maybe I do...", I said with the same playfulness.

"Then I have to kill you...", he said.

I smile, "Not unless I kill you first...", I joked.

Kakashi and I continued to talk. We became quite close and I'd occasionally glance at him. I was really curious on how Kakashi looked like. But, I wanted to respect him, so... I decided not to ask him to remove it.


	2. Moving in

**Hi! Hello! New chappie! YAY! Hehe...it seems my ShikaIno pairing story is quite popular...) but everybody's too lazy to write a review. I really need it though! Especially for this story! Excuse me for any wrong grammar, sorry! But anyway!**

**Thanks to:**

**The Rebel Goddess**

**InuAnyu**

**Yeah! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Anyway! I'll continue on with the story! **

I looked at the Hokage intently, waiting for any signs of emotion in her intent gaze. She was reading my folder, skimming the pages very slowly. And after what seemed like hours, she finally closed the folder and placed it on top of her desk. Her face was serious, yet beautiful, and it is hard to believe that this woman, who took on a form of a twenty year old person, is actually around her 50's. the silence we took however was broken when she let out a sigh, but her sigh was not of relief, but of the stress she has been experiencing. After her sigh, she spoke in a strong and confident voice though it was clear that she was tired.

"We have checked your file and have found no offense in you and in your actions. And you are of jounin level...", she became silent as well as I.

She leaned on the table letting her arms support her weight. She was really quiet and it has made me quite nervous. I was melting like a snow cone in a hot summer day here in Konoha. But, a smile suddenly appeared on her lips and she spoke in a much more cheerful tone.

"I still have to persuade a certain person to transfer most of your files in this village, but you can live here now... as a member and ninja in this village"

I felt relieved and gave the Hokage a big smile, "Arigato!", I exclaimed and bowed down in thanks and respect.

She took a scroll from her desk and handed it to me with a smile on her face, "There's an empty house a few blocks away. You can live there for now.", I took the scroll from her hands and bowed again.

After that, Tsunade-sama dismissed me from her summon and I walked out of her office happily. I stopped a few steps when the door closed from behind me. I looked at the scroll happily and I smiled. I'm finally going to live in this place...

"Konnichiwa, Aiaki-san...", I heard someone greet me from behind.

I turned around, "Konnichiwa, Kakashi-kun!", I greeted back at the person.

And sure enough, Kakashi was there, leaning against the wall, his Come Come Paradise in his hand. His right eye closed in a grin, and a smile on his face from what I could tell. I manage to decipher when and how Kakashi smiles. I looked at his book for a moment and a thought occurred to me. I let a mischievous smile play on my face.

"You definitely need a girlfriend, Kakashi-kun!", I teased.

I felt him flush in embarrassment. He instantly hid his "book". I let out a giggle from what he had done and he also laughed from his action.

"Yeah, I definitely need a life!", he also joked.

I smiled at his joke. Kakashi and I have become quite close for the past few months. He showed me around this place and I have learned to love it more than before.

"So, what did Hokage-sama say?", he asked all of a sudden while standing up properly.

I smiled, "See for yourself...", I said and then handed him the scroll that I got from Tsunade-sama.

He took it from my hands and rolled it open. His eye skimmed the lines slowly. After a little while, he had finally finished reading the green scroll and then gave me a smile. I was confused for a moment and it was clear from the look on my face.

"Your new house is only a few meters from my apartment...", he said.

I was partially shocked but the happy kind of shocked, "Really? That's good!", I said, it was indeed good.

Soon, we went out of the building and then walked around the village. We would occasionally look at the stores and the wonderful wares that the stores were selling. I called it window shopping. Kakashi said that it's called "waiting for the right time to buy a certain item that you want". I laughed, but he does have a point there.

We walked across a particular store and something caught my eye. I instinctively stopped and I slowly turned my head to the side so that I could see the item. Like a zombie, I marched my way there and pressed my head on the glass window, staring dreamily at the item. Kakashi noticed what I was doing and he also walked towards the window and looked at the item I was staring at.

The item that I was staring was a color blue pendant with elegant engravings and also 2 small stones, the first was an amethyst and the other was a rose quartz. It was not much, but I found it very beautiful. I guess you could say that I have a thing for blue, but I'm not afraid try new colors like pink and other girly colors.

My eyes twinkled in joy, "Kawai...", I sighed with a small smile on my face.

Kakashi's eye blinked and then he asked me, "You like that?".

I turned to him and blushed, "Ummm...Hai... I think it's really pretty..."

He smiled, "Then I'll buy it for you...", he said.

I blushed even more and exclaimed, "No! Please! I don't need it!".

I felt Kakashi's smile widen, "I'm just kidding...", he then chuckled.

I smirked and muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "Baka..."

We laughed a little more and then went our way. But I thought I saw Kakashi look back, but I didn't mind. He wouldn't dare buy me that pendant, it is too expensive. We later arrived at my new home. But Kakashi had to go to his apartment, he said that he had to go get something, so he left as soon as we arrived outside of my house.

I opened the gate slowly and entered the empty garden. I walked in caution...and in total disgust. The garden weeds all over it, plus there was the occasional lizard scrambling from the floor. I shivered, it was just too disgusting, I know I've been in bloody missions...but... I'm a clean freak. I later walked , but soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed in shock.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PERRVERT!", I turned around with my eyes shut tightly and then gave a hard swing to the guy.

I didn't felt a hard impact with the person. The person must have dodged my punch. I suddenly lost my balance and footing and fell forward, my eye still shut and my fist as tight as my eyes. I felt an impact with another body and I opened my eyes. I saw only one partially droopy eye. My eyes widened, for I recognized that eye I was staring at in shock.

"Kakashi..."

We were wide-eyed... I was soooooooooooo close to his face... not to mention that my body was on top of his body... I think I feel a muscle... What am I thinking! Get those thought out of your head Aya! I could feel his breath from across his mask. I feel myself going redder by the second but my body has no longer the ability to move. This is really a new feeling to me. I know that I've been close to Kakashi, but not this kind of close!

"NEEE! YOU THERE! YOUNG COUPLES ARE SO OPEN NOW A DAYS! DON'T YOU EVER GO SOMEWHERE PRIVATE!", a woman complained.

She left and we looked out of the open gate. We looked at each other for a moment longer and blushed some more. I then shot up and was just speechless. I stuttered my apology to Kakashi.

"Go-gomenasai Kakashi! I didn't mean to-to...", I stuttered.

He stood up and dusted himself, "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have surprised you like that...", he said and smiled.

I was still pretty much embarrassed from the recent episode, but he didn't seem to mind. And a thought occurred to me... why was my heart racing? Kakashi and I are just friends after all...or maybe more? I shook the thought... Yeah, Kakashi and I are definitely friends. Well, we entered the house... it was a one story house by the way.

Once we entered, my mouth formed a frown from disgust. The outside of the house was worse than the garden from outside

Dust covered the whole area! Not to mention the floor, if you sneezed in this place, you could have a hard time breathing!

"This place sure is homely...", Kakashi joked.

"This place needs a cleaning..", I said as I shook my head.

"Hai...", he agreed with me.

"Would you like to help me?", I asked without turning to him.

I didn't got an answer and I turned the side. He was gone... I sighed in defeat ... Men can be so lazy, but I didn't let that thought get me down. I left most of my stuff at the inn, so I had to lock the house and get my clothes.

By the time I got back, I was shocked to see Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke outside the gate of my house. I dropped my luggage on the dusty street and took a breather.

"What are you doing here?", I asked as I panted a little.

"Kakashi-sensei said that you were going to live in Konoha!", Naruto mused.

"So, we wanted to make you feel welcome. And we decided to help you clean your house!", Sakura continued and smiled.

I smiled, "Are you sure about this? You could leave if you want to.."

Sasuke muttered, "Okay, then I'll leave..", he started walking away.

Kakashi grabbed his collar and dragged him back in front, "Now now... she has been a friend to us all, we should make her feel more welcome...", he lectured, Sasuke had a scowl on his face... and a very unpleasant one for that.

"Well, no use staying here. Let's get inside!".

Everybody got inside of the house, and I assigned everyone to their posts. Sasuke and Naruto would clean the living room and kitchen. Sakura will clean the bedroom and bathroom. Kakashi and I will clean the garden, both front yard and back. But Kakashi being Kakashi, he leaned on a wall and read his "book" in content.

Later...

I finished tending the garden without Kakashi's help. But since I was on a break, I decided to check on everyone. I entered the living room and found the floor to be very clean. I could practically see my own reflection.

I stared at the girl with long brown hair tied in a neat pony tail. She had those hypnotic hazel eyes. She has a small and petite frame. She wore a pink dress with gold thread woven at the side of the dress. A small and red corset was around her upper body, showing her delicate curves. There were cloths around her arms, similar to Sasuke's, but it has a pink brim instead of dark blue. My gaze was broken when someone greeted me cheerfully.

"Aya-chan!", I heard someone shout.

I looked up and I saw a flash of blonde hair. It was Naruto who shouted. Both Sasuke and Naruto were cleaning the ceiling. Naruto smiled and waved, I smiled back.

"Naruto, be careful! I just got his house and I don't want to destroy it! But youre still doing a good job!", I warned and then walked towards the bedroom.

"You hear that Sasuke! She told me I was doing a good job!", I heard Naruto gloat.

"Baka! She was warning you first! She told you to be careful and to not destroy the house!"

I smiled as I heard Sasuke say that, but when I entered the bedroom, I was quite impressed with the work Sakura has done. I smirked in amusement as I watch Sakura doing her work diligently and without complaint. I saw Sakura fluffing the pillows.

"Getting ready to be a wife?", I teased.

Sakura's head shot up when she heard the sound of my voice. She saw me and took the tease good-heartedly. She smiled and shook her head no.

"Iie, I guess I like to clean!"

I smiled even wider, "Maybe you're just saying that because you want to impress Sasuke...", I teased even more.

She turned red as a tomato, "How did you know?"

You didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. It was obvious...very obvious... but I struggled to contain a laugh inside. The red face didn't mix well with her already pink hair. I manage to say something to her, something that is quite useful.

"A fellow girl could tell... because it's very obvious.", I said and showed her a cheerful smile.

Sakura looked down at the floor for a moment and said quietly, "Have you ever had the feeling... that no matter what you do... the person you like doesn't feel the same way?".

I thought for a moment and replied, "Dozens of times...", then shrugged.

"what do you do about it?", she asked me with the same quiet in her voice from before.

I placed an index finger below my bottom lip and thought, after that I replied to her with enthusiasm.

"Nothing actually!".

She fell from shock and I giggled. Sakura however stood up and started screaming about how dumb I was to tell her that. I decided to leave, just in case Sakura throws a kunai at me or something. I walked away slowly so that she couldn't detect me. I turned around, my eyes still on Sakura. But then I felt an impact and fell. Butt first on the floor and I cursed silently while rubbing my butt to ease the pain.

"I noticed... that every time I would meet you. I'd bump to you almost every time..."

I looked up, "Gomenasai, Kakashi-kun. I'm not being careful", I apologized.

Kakashi held his hand out and I took it. He helped me up and then I dusted myself. I smiled at him and then made myself towards the backyard to do the rest of my work.

Later...again...

After everything was clean, I made some food for everybody. We got into the dining table and Naruto took the riceball greedily. I also grabbed some food and ate quietly along with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was devouring his food, which disgusted me.But I noticed Kakashi, he was sitting quietly at the corner of the kitchen, watching us eat our food.

I looked at Kakashi and asked, "Aren't you going to eat, Kakashi-kun?".

"Iie... I'm not hungry...", he said while looking at me.

"Ummm...okay...", I said and stared at my food for a moment.

Kakashi turned his head away and stared at something from outside the window. I felt glares at Kakashi as he sighed from boredom, and I risked a glance at his students. And indeed... they were all glaring at him.

I bit the rice ball that was in my hand and Kakashi tore his self away from the kitchen wall. He said that he should go now. We all nodded and he left quietly. Naruto was unusually quiet for a moment, but soon continued on devouring his food. A question was burning deep inside me and I couldn't contain it, I asked them the question but I manage to cloak my eagerness from my voice and face.

"How come you all glared at Kakashi-kun when he declined eating with us?"

Sakura looked at me with a serious face then said quietly, "It's because...Kakashi-sensei...never took off his mask..."

I tilted my head to the side, "Never?"

"Well, he did take it off... a few times... but it would take a miracle and sheer determination to take his mask off...", Sakura said and shrugged.

"Hmmm...", I mumbled.

Never... that would be hard to believe... but with Kakashi... it might be possible. A picture in my head started to form... I saw Kakashi's masked face and he pulled the mask down... but nothing appeared when his face was bare. I couldn't picture his face... Suddenly Naruto muttered something about Kakashi's face might have pointed lips, beaver teeth and very thick lips... I thought about it and pictures finally appeared in my mind... I shivered in disgust... I shook the thoughts away and hoped that it wouldn't come sneaking up in my mind again...

Time passed by and I dismissed Naruto and the rest of Cell 7. I returned to the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes after. I placed the plates all back to the cupboard and I soon made my way towards the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and then took my toothbrush and toothpaste. I then brushed.

"Chirp chirp..."

I turned my head towards the small window... the crickets were chirping... there would be rain tomorrow... I spat the minty foam from my mouth and sipped some water. I gargled it then spat again. I closed my eyes and smiled. I'll have to ready tomorrow. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my reflection.

But I wasn't alone... a man was there... with dark hair and dark eyes... a forehead protector on his neck... a hidden mist symbol on it...

Instinctively, I took my kunai from the soap dispenser and turned around. I saw nobody... I tried sensing, but found no presence... I sighed in relief... that was scary for a moment there. I smiled and placed back the kunai in the soap dispenser. I closed the light, changed into my night gown and slept.

**There! Chapter 2 is done!**

**Sorry if it wasn't really as great! But I promise, there will be a bit more action in future chapters!**

**And sorry once more for the bad grammar and spelling! I'm only human!**

**So anyway, please review!**


	3. A Mask

**Hi guys! Chapter 3 is now here! Hope you'll like it! And thanks for the support out there!**

**I want to personally thank my fans who took time to give me support and reviews: **

**Menchi's Revenge**

**Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara**

**estrela jem**

**Yuuki Toshi**

**But that doesn't mean I won't thank InuAnyu and The Rebel Goddess!**

**Thanks to all! I love you guys!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 3

I jumped up the wall and walked around. The day was rather gloomy, some dark clouds loomed over me, ruining an almost perfect day. There's a 54 chance of raining today... I sighed... I jumped to the opposite wall and as I landed soundlessly, I spotted a tuft of silvery white hair from the other corner opposite from my side.

I smiled and as I jumped towards the direction of the white hair. I landed and I got a better look of the white hair. It belonged to Kakashi, his nose on the book. He murmured to himself. I think he didn't sense me, so I followed him quietly from behind. I just wanted to see why he's always so late, don't you?

Kakashi continued on his way, and I jumped from wall to wall. We continued like this for a while, occasionally turning to the corner and also losing balance. After some time, we got to the training grounds. I soon grew tired of jumping up the high trees, and so I jumped down soundlessly on the ground. I looked up to check if Kakashi has sensed me, he didn't. I hid behind the trees and watched him quietly.

Before I knew it, we arrived near a clearing. The light blinded me for a moment, but I soon adjusted to the brightness. I then watched Kakashi once more, he was crouching down a dark blue monument. I held my breath and I stood still. I wondered what he was doing there...

"You should sit next to me if you wanna know what I'm doing here..."

I sighed... my cover was blown... I heard Kakashi chuckle as I made my way towards him. After I reached him, I sat next to him, which was right in front of him. I looked at a random name and then asked Kakashi something.

"How long have you sensed me?"

He turned towards me and smiled, "Around the corner, when we turned right...", he replied.

We smiled at each other then continued staying quiet. I risked a small glance at Kakashi... He was staring intently at only one name... I turned my head and found the name that Kakashi looked at. I slowly read it in my mind.

'Uchiha...Obito..'

I found myself wondering about what impact this man made to Kakashi. I got so curious that I asked him with obvious eagerness in my voice... which I regretted while doing so...

"What did this Uchiha Obito do to you that made him such an important person?"

He was silent for a moment before replying, "He died in a mission... just to save a friend... he even gave me something before he died...", he turned towards me and gave me a smile.

"What was the thing he gave you?", I asked immediately,which made me regret it.

He turned to me , "His Sharingan...".

I tilted my head to the side in innocent curiosity . He was smiling at me as I blinked a few times. I raised my hand and settled them on Kakashi's forehead protector, I took hold of the steel plate. I made eye contact with him, just to get a silent permission, he nodded. I looked back at the protector and lifted it into an upright position.

When I lifted it, I saw an eye closed tightly, with a scar going down up to the top of his cheek. The eye opened achingly slow, but I could see a tiny bit of red in his eye. His eye fully opened and I saw a sharingan. I stared in awe at his eye.

"You can't change it... can you?", I asked while caressing his cheek.

"It's not mine so I can't control it properly...", he answered.

I smiled mischievously, "I've always wondered why you hide you eye like that..."

He pulled down his forehead protector, "If I use it too much, I might faint..", he said and stood up.

I smirked and stood up. I paid my last respect to the monument and bowed. After that, Kakashi and I walked towards the meeting place with cell 7. On our way, we met another team of ninjas. There was their sensei, who wore the vest which clashed with his... green jumpsuit... there was another boy who wore the same thing except for the vest, there was a girl in pink who had her black hair held up in a bun style and there was a boy who had his own hair styled in a very loose ponytail... and he had unusual white eyes.

"KAKASHI...!", the instructor of the other team yelled.

We stopped in our tracks and turned around. We both saw the guy in green run towards us like a mad elephant. The teacher soon reached us, but he needed to catch his breath, so he panted while holding up his finger, saying that he needs a second. After that, he got his composture back.

He smiled while raising his hand, he gave a thumbs up and winked... and his teeth glitter. Kakashi and I had anime sweatdrops on our heads... What was up with this guy? A teacher to his team? Or a model for a toothpaste commercial? Well, his teeth didn't draw me much attention... cuz I was already staring at his eyebrows... they looked like caterpillars... hairy caterpillars... very hairy caterpillars... very very very hairy caterpillars...

"My Rival! Who is this young woman you are with?", he asked in a loud voice and smiled.

Kakashi replied flatly, "She's a friend...".

I introduced myself, "Konnichiwa, I am Neko Aiaki", then waved my my hand.

He smiled, "I am Instructor Gai! Eternal Rival of Hatake Kakashi!", he shouted.

Anime sweatdrop, "Ummm...Hai...", I had nothing to say.

Gai turned around, "Kakashi, I am your eternal rival... whether it is in battle... or in love. I will fight for Aiaki's heart... she will one day love me and I shall succeed... ne Kakashi?", he mumbled and then turned to us.

"Nani? Did you say something?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!THAT'S VERY HIP OF YOU KAKASHI...!", he began to ramble about something.

Anime sweatdrop... Kakashi and I slowly left... Gai-san didn't seem to notice... While Kakashi and I quietly made our way to the meeting spot of cell 7... I was very uncomfortable with the silence, but I was glad that we soon met the team...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!", I heard Sakura screech ceremoniously.

"You see, there was an old man who lost his way around the forest..."

"USUTSKI!", Naruto screamed out loud.

I whispered to Kakashi, "Aren't you going to tell them?".

He smiled and whispered back, "They don't need to know... it'll be our little secret..."

I smiled, "Kakashi-kun...", then I nudged him with my elbow.

Kakashi chuckled which made Sakura and Naruto a bit confused... Sasuke looked bored and annoyed... Sakura asked us what was going on with Kakashi and I . We didn't tell her though. I remembered that I had to go somewhere.

Naruto gave me his puppydog look, "Aya-sama, don't leave me... Sakura might punch me again...", he almost whined.

Sakura glared at Naruto and scolded him, "BAKA! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BAKA, I WOULDN'T HIT YOU!"

Anime vein, "DON'T CALL ME BAKA!".

"I'LL CALL YOU A BAKA BECAUSE YOU ARE A BAKA!"

Naruto threatened with his fist, "NANI!"

I have had enough, "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! YOU LOOK LIKE AN ARGUING COUPLE!", I yelled in frustration and annoyance.

Sakura gained an anime vein on her forehead and fist, "NANI!"

I glared at her, "It's true... I'm just telling the truth..."

Sakura growled, but she soon turned around and marched off while cursing under her breath. Naruto thought I was amazing because I won an argument with Sakura. He smiled at me and continued to say that he should look for raining ramen. I had to really go to that place that I needed to really go.

Naruto ran around me in circles, "Where? Where? Where? Where? Where are you going!", he asked me all in one breath.

I smiled, "I need to go to the Hokage so that I could get a forehead protector and my vest!", I replied.

"Ne?", he seemed confused.

Sasuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You're a ninja?", he questioned.

"Hai...", I replied.

"Prove it!", Sakura said and pointed at me.

I turned to Kakashi, "Is it okay with you?", I asked him.

He nodded and I smiled at his answer. And before anyone knew it, besides Kakashi, (sorry to all Sasuke fangirls out there) I was behind Sasuke. A kunai across his neck as if I was threatening to kill him. Naruto ,Sakura, and Sasuke went wide-eyed. Sakura screeched.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN !"

I smirked in the inside and then drew the kunai closer to his neck. I whispered in his ear, in which nobody heard. Then I pushed Sasuke which made him drop in all fours. I then hid my kunai.

"So am I a ninja or not?"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at me but I ignored them. Sakura helped Sasuke up and Naruto showered me with compliments. Kakashi even said that he didn't expect that. I felt a blush forming in my cheeks.

But I reminded them that I had to go somewhere. Naruto and Kakashi said their good-byes, I ruffled Naruto's hair and gave Kakashi a good-bye hug. Truth be told, I didn't know where the hug came from. Either way, I poofed myself in front of the Hokage's office. I sat down on the chair and waited for my summon patiently. I didn't had to wait long, I was called by a woman with a pig in her hands. I stood up hastily and walked hurriedly towards the office. I opened the door slowly.

"Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade was sitting on a rather large chair. On top of her paper-filled desk, sat the green vest for jounins and also a brand new forehead protector. It's shiny metal reflecting my appearance. Tsunade gestured her hand and I sat down on the chair. She took a folder from her right and skimmed its pages.

"It wasn't easy transferring your files... but... we finally got them... and I have to say... you have an impressive status..."

I looked down at the ground, "Please don't tell anyone about... you know...", I said quietly.

She smiled warmly, "I promise... I'll only tell when you're ready...", she promised me.

"Arigato!", I said gratefully.

After that, she gave me the vest and the forehead protector. I left hastily after bowing respectfully. I placed the vest on, it was rather bulky and itchy though. But I got so excited that I didn't even mind it. My hands soon trembled in excitement as I stared at my forehead protector. The thin piece of metal shined as the sun's rays hit it. I then placed it around my hips, like a belt.

I smiled at the forehead protector. I was really happy about it even though it's not really a big deal. I guess I feel... accepted... I don't know... I've always been like that. Though the happiness didn't last long... I started scratching like a maniac... the vest is something you can't get used to... but I decided to bear the itchiness for a while, I have to show Kakashi about this. I didn't have to wait long, I poofed myself back on the training area.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-kun!", I greeted.

He turned around, "Finished already?", he said with his usual lazy drawl.

My smile widened, "Hai!", I answered.

"Aya-sama! You're a jounin!", Naruto said out loud.

I turned to Naruto, "If you want to become a Hokage, you should train instead of screaming like that!", I said.

"Naruto! Go back to training!", Kakashi scolded, Naruto blushed but continued to train.

He looked at the vest that was around me, but I felt a sudden tingle around me. I wanted to bear it... but my hand was itching to itch my itch! My hand flinched violently... Kakashi blinked his eye in confusion, then he sighed.

"You shouldn't stop yourself from itching...", he said.

Then without much hesitation, I scratched myself like crazy. Kakashi had an anime sweat drop on his head, but I could barely care. After I have itched myself, he then spoke again.

"It's hard to get used to, so you'll have to help it wear out. You can wear it sometimes, but remember to wear it on summons with the Hokage and also in missions...", he told me.

I nodded blankly with thoughts in my head. but it was soon disturbed when I heard chuckling. I blinked a few times and looked up. Kakashi was chuckling and I wondered why he was.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I wasn't laughing... I was chuckling...", what a lame excuse for an elite ninja.

I inserted my hand around his and gave a tight hold, "Tell me...", I whined like an immature child.

Kakashi turned to me and smiled, "You look cute when you do that..."

I felt a blush, "Why do you say that?", I asked timidly.

He only shrugged, and I guess I was content with his answer. I soon loosened my grip and then let go of him. The day went like a blur and Kakashi soon dismissed everyone. After that, we sat beside a tree and watched the sun set.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Beautiful...", I sighed.

A little later, more clouds covered the sky and it started raining. Kakashi and I immediately ran towards my home, it was the closest. We raced to the door and hastily closed it once we entered my home. We left large puddles of mud and water around the living room.

"Kakashi-kun, I'll go get some dry clothes. You can go to the kitchen to remove your shirt...", I said then walked towards my bedroom.

I found some casual looking clothes and I wore it. I also found some men's clothes, It was my younger brother's, I was supposed to give it to him on his 15th birthday. I shrugged and then went towards the kitchen while staring at the clothes.

"Kakashi-kun, I found a shirt that might fit you...", I looked up.

I felt a blush. Kakashi was beside the sink half naked... he had his pants... but the rest of his upper body was naked. He was squeezing water from his shirt and his vest was on the table... he still had his wet mask on though... but I still wasn't used to this. I felt my eyes going wide as he turned to me and then smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Aya-san!", he greeted me.

I felt myself going redder when he turned a bit more, showing me unintentionally his upper body... he had muscles... I immediately turned my head away blushing... but I risked a glance... at his body... I immediately closed my eyes but an image of his body would appear in my mind.

"You okay?", he asked with a slight concern in his voice.

I opened my eyes and concentrated at looking at his face, and his face only. I gripped the clothes that I had in my hand and shoved it in Kakashi's arms. I then walked away while saying that he should wear these clothes in the kitchen and he'll meet me at the living room.

When I got to the living room, I just noticed how... wet and muddy the room was, so I took the rag and used it to clean the floor. After cleaning the floor and stretching my back I sat on the couch after hiding the rag. Kakashi soon came out of the kitchen while he wore the shirt I gave him. He sat down beside me and I felt myself turn red again...

"What was with you a little while ago?", he asked me.

I shook my head violently, "Nothing...!".

He looked at me then shrugged, "Okay..."

I sat like a statue... both silent and unmoved... I was very uncomfortable with the silence and closeness with Kakashi...

"If you're not going to talk, I might as well read...", he said while he took out his Come Come Paradise from his back pocket.

I narrowed my eyes as his eye skimmed the lines of his "romance" book. I slowly scooted away from Kakashi. It's not that I don't trust Kakashi whenever he's reading that book of his. It's just that I feel queasy whenever he reads that book when I'm really close to him... and I mean really really close.

I looked up at the clock... it was now 6 o' clock. I stood up and excused myself, I then made my way towards the kitchen. I chopped some vegetables and took out a pot and filled it with water, then I placed the vegetables in the pot. After everything was finished, I called Kakashi to the dining table. I sat on my chair and he also sat. I took a sip of my soup while Kakashi looked at his.

"You should drink the soup... it'll warm you up...", I said and gave him a warm smile.

He looked at me with his uncovered eye and said, "Hai..."

He raised his hand slowly and took hold of his mask, I waited patiently for him to remove it. I stared intently as the mask started to go down, I felt a sudden draft and instinctively looked behind me. The window was open by the strong gush of wind. I stood up and closed the window, after that, I returned to my seat and looked at Kakashi.

"Gutsosama! It was delicious... I'll go to the living room now..."

"Eh?", I uttered while I stared at his food bowl in shock.

He's done with his soup. I blinked a few times before screaming in frustration. I muttered under my breath on how fast he was.

"Sigh... oh well, I guess I'll clean up..."

I took a last sip of my soup and then cleaned up everything. I placed the dishes on the sink and washed my hands. After everything was done, I came back to the living room and found Kakashi sitting on the couch with his book on his nose.

I sat right next to him, "What do you find in that book that is so interesting?", I asked.

Without looking at me he replied, "I dunno...", then he shrugged.

I gave a mushroom sigh, "I give up on you...", I muttered and he smiled.

A little later, the rain stopped. We came out and sat on the cold porch. He leaned on the wall and continued reading his book. I felt relaxed while looking at the garden.

"Nee... the garden is quiet...", I said with a small smile on my lips.

"..."

"It would have been beautiful if fireflies are flying around...", I sighed.

"..."

"And maybe even spend this night with someone special..."

This time, Kakashi stopped reading and looked up at the garden. I slowly scooted towards him, I don't think that he minded... the night was partially cold, but we remained unmoved from our spots for a while... until Kakashi had to go home. I bade him good-bye and soon I changed to my pajamas and slept well that night.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There! It's done! Hoped you like it all!**

**Sorry if it feels rushed, but because it is. Well, review!**

**Thanks to all! **

**Ja ne! **


	4. Friend or Girlfriend

**Hi! Konnichiwa to all of you! Hey! Thanks to everyone for the support! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks to:**

**NCQueen**

**gothshadowdragonofhell**

**AraelMoonchild**

**bldcvrdkunoichi**

**EarthDragonAlchemist**

**Well, on with the story! **

**P.S. to AraelMoonchild**

**I think or hope you'll like this chapter, if you know what I mean winkwink.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The day was sunny and the wind was warm, I walked around the village of Konoha looking for a certain masked jounin. I haven't seen Kakashi this day nor the past week. The team will be coming back from their mission and I was pretty excited. i kicked a pile of dust in the middle of the street and heard the last voice I didn't want to hear.

"AIAKI-CHAN...!"

My brow twitched in annoyance, I forced out a smile and turned around, "Konnichiwa! Gai-san!".

He used every bit of my time for the past week! AND IT'S ANNOYING ME...A LOT! He ran towards me and did his annoying trademark pose.

"What do you want, Gai-san?", I asked him while trying to make the smile as real as possible.

"Since you aren't with Kakashi... How about we hang-out?"

Anime sweatdrop, "Ummm... hehe...Gomen... but, I'm kinda busy today and all...", I couldn't think of an excuse.

He was disappointed, "Oh... okay... Sorry for disturbing you...", he said and left slowly.

I sighed, "But... I guess I have time...-"

Before I knew it, he ran back to me and grabbed my arm. He dragged me into a store. We looked at the wares that they were selling, I looked at a bracelet and cried quietly.

"Nande? Nande? Why do I have to be so kind?", I thought hopelessly.

But thankfully, the hang-out was over. I immediately left Gai, and walked around aimlessly. I suddenly heard a low growl, I looked down and realized that I was rather hungry.

I touched my stomach, "I forgot that I ate a light breakfast...", I uttered and smiled at my stupidity.

I looked around the area, trying to find a food store or restaurant that I could eat in. Locally, there was a store by the name of Ichiraku Ramen. I walked in the store and the smell of Ramen welcomed my nostrils.

"Aya-san! Aya-san!"

I turned my head to the side and I saw a flash of blonde and orange. I smiled in the inside. It was Naruto who called me, he waved for me to sit next to him. I walked towards him, and saw that he wasn't alone. He was with a man with caramel colored skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose.

"Ummm. Hi, I'm Aiaki!", I introduced myself.

"I am Iruka, nice to meet you...", he said with a smile on his face.

"Hehe... Aya-san is Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend...", Naruto teased.

"Really?"

"Nani! Iie iie! Kakashi and I are just friends!", I exclaimed while gesturing my hands.

Iruka only smiled... I don't think he believed me, so I punched Naruto on the head. Hey, we're friends and all, but I wanted payback! After that scene, I ordered ramen and then sat down next to Naruto. After a while, Naruto became a bit bored, so he decided to pester other people.

Iruka then started speaking, "Ne...Aya-san..."

"Eh?", I uttered as I turned to Iruka.

"Naruto... you're friends with him, right?", he gave me a serious look.

"Hai..."

"He... isn't a normal boy, you know... he's different...", he said.

I blinked a few times and then turned my head to my front, "...I know..."

"Huh?", he was confused.

I turned to him with a smile, "He has a demon inside him... It destroyed the village twelve years ago, but it was trapped inside by the 4th Hokage..."

Iruka stared at me in shock, "How...did you find out?", he uttered.

"The villagers told me..."

"And... you're not afraid of him?"

"Well, why should I be afraid of him? He's an ordinary preteen. He likes girls ,food , friends and he has a dream...Now, give me a reason to fear him!"

He smirked, "You are unlike everybody whom I met...", he said and turned to his front, "No wonder Kakashi likes you...", I blushed when I heard him say that.

"Your ramen is ready...", the waitress said while handing us our ramen.

Naruto squealed in joy and immediately ran towards us. He took his ramen and ate it in big and greedy gulps. I stared at my bowl blankly... there was an unusual presence... I could feel it... my head whipped to my right. I looked around, there was nobody here but us... and I could still feel the presence

"Aya-san?"

"Eh?", I said and turned my head and saw Naruto looking at me.

"What is it Naruto?", I asked him.

He smiled mischievously, "Can I have your ramen?", he said as he pointed at my ramen.

Iruka shot Naruto a look and scolded him, "NARUTO! SHE ORDERED IT! SO SHE HAS TO EAT IT!"

I waved my hand in reassurance, "It's okay Iruka-san. He can have it! I just realized that I'm not as hungry as I thought...", I then gave Naruto the bowl.

'Actually... I just lost my appetite...", I thought while he took the bowl and ate the ramen in greed.

I looked at my watch, "Ne...I have to go..."

"Okay!", Naruto chirped.

I ruffled his hair before walking away. I still felt that unusual presence even when I left the restaurant. I shrugged and continued my search for Kakashi.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Aya walked around the streets of Konoha, she traveled for a while and reached the public bath unintentionally. She walked near the entrance.

"Kakashi's not here...", She muttered.

Then, there was a strange laugh coming from somewhere. Aya turned to the side and saw a man with long white hair and a rather large scroll behind his back. He was blushing and he laughed like a total moron.

Aya was angered by the pervert and so, she took several shurikens from her back pocket and then threw them towards the old man. However, the old man jumped up as the shurikens buried themselves in the ground and the wooden window. The man landed gracefully to the side from the spot where he last stood. He crossed his hands and smirked arrogantly.

"What were you doing!", Aya growled.

"Just... gathering information...", he said.

She eyed him suspiciously, "For what?"

"I'm making a book... I am a writer...", he told her and then took two books to show to the girl.

Her jaw dropped. She recognized that yellow book, its title flashed in her mind. "Come Come Paradise 2". Twitching slightly, she lifted up her hand and pointed at the book as if accusing it of crime.

"AhHhHhHhH...!I know that book! That's PORN", she practically screeched.

Then Aya suddenly found herself thinking. A thought bubble popped and that book was floating in the center, then someone grabbed it and came to view. It was Kakashi, he opened the book and started flipping the pages and he laughed. Aya shivered at the thought.

The man simply smirked, "I'm glad... you know my work.", he said.

She screeched, "That's nothing to be proud of!"

A familiar voice suddenly said, "Oy! Eno-sennin!"

The man looked past Aya and smirked to himself. He greeted the boy that suddenly ran past Aya as if not noticing the taller girl. He reached the man and flexed his arm as if showing an invisible muscle. Aya's eyes widened in shock for she knew that boy that ran past her.

"Let's train! Let's train!", he mused in a musical tone.

"Sorry kid, I need to gather information...", he told the boy.

The man then looked up and turned to look at Aya and smirked. He muttered silently to the boy, which confused the preteen for a moment.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment."

Naruto turned back and saw Aya, "Ne... Aya-san? You know Eno-sennin?", he asked.

Aya returned to reality and felt sort of insulted at his question, "KNOW HIM! HE'S A PERVERT!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Pervert? But... Kakashi-sensei is a porn-reading-pervert... and you know him..."

Aya realized this and looked at the ground as if something interesting happened down there, "You... have a point... but he's different! He's the one who's actually peeping!"

They ignored her, and Naruto chirped over and over again how they should train his Rasengan. Aya's eyes widened in shock once more. The Rasengan was one of the techniques from the fourth Hokage, namely Yondaime. Then a thought suddenly occurred to Aya.

'Is he one of the sannins!'

Then Aya overheard the conversation of the two, "You know what I want..."

Naruto complained at first and soon agreed, he did a handseal, "Henge!", then a burst of smoke covered his whole body.

Then a high-pitched voice rang in Aya's ear, "Jiraiya-kun... train me... please?"

Aya looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair tied in long pigtails and she was NAKED. The man named Jiraiya giggled in sick delight. His nose bled. Naruto changed back to his original form and snickered.

"So...", Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at his hand in which he clutched a stopwatch, "Ne... compared to the last transformation... you are at least 5 seconds shorter than before..."

"NANI!", Naruto exclaimed.

Aya growled dangerously, but just enough to be heard, "NarutoooOOOO..."

He turned around and uttered, "Eh?"

Naruto cried out a loud screech when he saw Aya glaring at him dangerously. Aya looked almost like Sakura looking at him with emotionless eyes. It reminded him of the time when Konohamaru thought that Sakura and Naruto were in a relationship and she beat the hell out of them.

Several anime veins were across her head and Naruto stumbled backwards in fear. Jiraiya seems scared as well. Naruto opened his mouth but no words cam out, but he somehow formed a sentence.

"A...Aya-san... This... is the... first time... I've seen you angry...", fear was obvious in his voice.

Jiraiya pointed at the side nervously, "Hehe... I think I'll be leaving now...", he said and walked saway slowly.

He acted in a way of fear of snakes. Like as if any sudden moves, a snake would strikehim. After a few meters, he quickly ran. As far away as possible... Aya was left with Naruto. She clenched her fist with her other hand and it made a loud cracking noise.

Later at night...

Two figures were left to wander the rather empty and quiet streets of the lively village of Konoha. The taller figure dragged the shorter one. She stopped momentarily, and turned to look at the unconscious boy she was draggin a little while ago.

"I hate it when I get angry... It's because I'm too patient", she complained to herself.

She then carried Naruto, bridal style and continued the rest of the way. She soon arrived at her house and placed Naruto on top of the couch. She walked towards the kitchen and took the first aid kit and also an icepack. Aya returned to the living room, she sat next to the blonde boy and then placed the icepack on his forehead.

She applied the alcohol on his scratches, Aya pushed him to the ground, that's where Naruto got his scratches. After that, Aya heard a knock from the door, Aya stood up and made her way towards the door. She opened it and saw Kakashi.

"Konnichiwa...", he greeted in a somewhat lazy yet happy tone.

"Where were you this morning? I looked all over Konoha for you...", Aya whined.

Kakashi just chuckled and teased, "I was on a mission. Are you _that _needy?"

Instead of getting angry, she looked at the floor whispered, "Gomen... it's that... I don't like it when I'm alone...Gomen..."

Kakashi blinked and lifted Aya's chin so that they could look straight at the eye, "Don't cry... Ninjas shouldn't show emotions... Sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry, k?", he said and smiled.

Aya felt better by his apology and hugged him, "Arigato...Kakashi-kun...", she whispered.

Aya nuzzled in his neck. He didn't complain, and surprisingly, Kakashi hugged her back. He lifted his gloved hand and stroked Aya's hair gently. Aya smiled a little wider and whispered something in Kakashi's ear.

"Baka... I was forced to hang-out with Gai-san this morning because I couldn't find you...", she scolded gently.

Kakashi chuckled at what she said to him. But Kakashi soon noticed the rather limp, yet live body of a certain loud-mouthed student of his.

"Naruto?", he uttered.

Aya looked back and smiled nervously, "Hehehe... I kinda overdid the punishment...", she told him with obvious nervousness in her voice.

He looked at her with curious eyes, "What did he do?", he said with a tone that says I'll pry the info out of you.

Aya laughed some more and said that he transformed into a girl... that was naked... and in front of a guy. She withdrew her hands from Kakashi's neck and then walked towards the sleeping Naruto. She explained a bit more of what happened and Kakashi remained silent.

"I guess Naruto will have to sleep here for tonight... I'm a bit worried about him though...", she said while lightly touching Naruto's face, making him reflex a twitch in ticklishness.

"Hai... but you could've killed him...", he joked.

Aya smirked at what Kakashi said, she took no offense on his joke. But after sometime, Kakashi took his book from his back pocket and began to read silently, sometimes muttering the lines to himself. Aya suddenly found herself in the sleeping spell.

Morning...

Aya opened her eyes but flinched in reflex when the sun hit her directly at the eye. She blinked some more and she soon adjusted to the brightness of the morning sun. she lifted herself up and found the place to be quite unfamiliar from the previous night.

"This wasn't the place I slept last night...", she muttered to herself.

A cheery voice greeted her, "Ohayou...", Aya turned to look at the person.

It was Kakashi, he saluted her in greeting. Aya blinked and greeted Kakashi with a cheery smile as well.

"What? No breakfast in bed?", she teased.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, "Iie...", he said.

Aya smiled, but soon remembered what happened the previous night. She threw her covers and ran past Kakashi. She ran towards the living room and stopped to rest. She found the flash of orange jumpsuit gone. She breathed in heavily as Kakashi silently crept up behind her.

"Naruto left a bit early this morning...", he told her.

Aya turned to him, "Is he okay?", she asked.

Kakashi smiled, "The nine-tails has the ability to heal itself quickly... Naruto's fine...", he assured her.

Aya smile, "That's good...", she sighed.

There was silence, but Aya soon asked Kakashi something from out of the blue, "What day is it today?"

Kakashi blinked, "Wednesday...", he replied.

Aya's face fell, "WEDNESDAY!", she screeched.

She ran towards Kakashi and took a tight hold around Kakashi's collar. She then pulled and pushed him with all the strength she had.

"THE SUMMER FESTIVAL! IT'S NEXT WEEK AND I DON'T HAVE THE KIMONO FOR THAT CELEBRATION! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!", Aya screeched.

Aya soon stopped so that she could hear Kakashi's opinion, he shrugged and said, "I dunno..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ora ora!**

**There you go guys! Hehehe... not really exciting, I know...**

**Hey, here's a little trivia!**

** Aiaki's name isn't Aya's original name! It's actually Chidouri Ayame!**

**The reason why I changed it because after much researching in the internet, I found out that the ramen girl from Ichiraku ramen saw Kakashi's true face, and her name is Ayame.**

**Ironic, eh?**

**This story is a more revised version of the story draft itself!**

**If you have any more questions on the story, you have to give me a review then your question. If I cannot answer your question, then I'm sorry! But I'll do my best on answering your questions! **

**Bye Bye! **


	5. The Right Kimono

**Hi guys! Konnichiwa! Here's Chapter 5! Mwahahaha! I think you'll like this chapter! I know I do! Mwahahah! evil glint in the eye. So anyway! Thanks once more to estrela jem and AraelMoonchild for their support! **

**How will I ever survive without you guys?**

**Okay! On with the story! (I sound like Jiraiya and Naruto!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

A young woman with brown hair was found walking around the aisle of a store. The summer festival was to be held within 3 days and Aya found no Kimono to her liking. But after hours of searching, she decided to give up. She sighed and slowly went out the store with disappointment.

"I can't believe they don't have proper looking kimonos! Everything looks too modern!", she mumbled to herself.

"AIAKI-SAN...!", that very voice sent shivers down in Aya's spine.

Aya didn't know why she bothers talking to _him_. But Aya guessed that she just couldn't be mean to someone, even though he annoys the living heck out of her.

Aya stopped and turned around while forcing a painful smile, "Konnichiwa, Gai-san!", Aya greeted to the green avenger.

He reached Aya, did his pose, teeth glints anime sweatdrop and then he starts talking, "Aiaki-san... after 2 days, a summer festival will be held here in Konoha. And I was wondering...", he blushed slightly while looking at the ground.

Aya felt her eyes widen in fear. She know where this was going! Gai shut his eyes and was hesitating to say something. Aya was panicking inside her head. Gai opened his mouth to speak and Aya felt her body turn chalk white.

"Would you like to go out on a youthful date with me!", he practically screamed in front of her face.

Aya fidgeted, "Ummm... anou... Gai-san... I'll be... thinking about it...", she stuttered, unsure of what to say.

He gave a thumbs-up and smiled, "Good! I shall be awaiting your answer!", he was back to his strange self.

"Well... Ja ne!", Aya then quickly left, trying not to look like she was running.

_**Later...**_

"You should have been there! Gai-san actually asked me on a date and that's just creepy... I don't think I can take his rambling!", Aya rambled.

"You're rambling like him already...", Kakashi pointed out.

Aya gave Kakashi a look, but she knew he was right about it, even though she doesn't want to admit it. Aya continued to talk.

"If Gai-san keeps on pestering me like this, I'll never get a kimono by the festival!", she said while rubbing her forehead as if on stress.

"And the festival is in 3 days...", Kakashi pointed out again.

Aya shot a glare, "Thanks... you're really helping...", she muttered sarcastically.

"No prob!", Kakashi beamed while taking out his book.

"How come you don't' have your kimono with you?", Sakura asked.

Aya turned to Sakura and replied rather embarrassed , "I didn't know that I could find a home so soon. So I left most of my belongings at home!"

"How come you moved here in Konoha?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah... we've known you for quite some time, but we don't know anything about your past.", Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement. Aya felt like a trapped rat. Her mind battled on whether to tell them or not. After what seemed like hours, she has finally decided. She opened her mouth to speak and everyone itched to listen.

"I... decided to be on my own. I wanted to experience new things, and I wanted new memories... so I moved here in Konoha."

"What about your family?", Sakura asked.

Aya turned to her and smiled, "They understood... they didn't mind it at all...".

Kakashi blinked, "What about your boyfriend?", he asked.

Aya giggled and answered, "I've never had that kind of relationship with a guy. Partly because all of the guys in the village were not my type, they were too engrossed in their ninja missions."

"Really? Not even one guy!", Sakura blurted out in disbelief.

"Yup! I have never experienced a relationship..."

"That's hard to believe... Most girls around my age would already have boyfriends."

Aya stared at the sky dreamily, "I'm actually waiting for the right time and the right guy...", she sighed.

Sakura was now confused, "But...Shouldn't there be guys after you? I mean, you do look pretty and your personality is decent. How come guys aren't drooling over you?".

Aya laughed, "Well, there were some guys. But I turned all of them down! Though... they were quite persistent... but after some time, they all gave up on me, saying that I was impossible to get through..."

"Do you remember the guys that tried courting you?", Naruto asked.

Aya laughed with a slight tone of nervousness, "Well, there is one...", she scratched the back of her neck.

The two came closer in a flash which surprised Aya. The two of them were eager to know who, but they might not like the answer. But she was forced to say it due to the impatience of the two. She was rather baffled on how they wanted to know so much about her.

"Well... it's Gai-san."

"..."

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'MGOINGTOENDUPLIKEAYACHAN!WE'REBEINGCOURTEDBYTWOCATERPILLARSANDI'MGOINGTOENDUPLIKEHER!", Sakura screeched.

"Anouse anouse! Didn't you turn him down?", Naruto's voice was muffled by Sakura's screeches.

"Well, he's the most persistent of all the guys that asked me out on a date..."

"I'LLNEVERMARRYTHEMANOFMYDREAMS!"

(As if she'll marry Sasuke)

After sometime with continuous rants and screeches from Sakura, Aya was getting irritated by the second, and unintetionally scolded Sakura. Sakura took the scolding quite hard and was already crying at a corner. Aya rolled her eyes, but soon regretted the scolding.

"Look... Sakura... Gomenasai..."

Sakura was still huddled in the corner. Aya sighed and thought of a way to make the preteen feel better. Aya smiled mischievously and sat next to the pink-haired girl.

"Ne...Sakura..."

"Nani...?"

"How about we go shopping for kimonos?"

Sakura's face lit up and both of the girls agreed on something. The boys were feeling quite out of place.

Naruto asked, "Have you ever had the feeling that you feel out of place?", Sasuke and Kakashi nodded.

Aya turned to the boys, "Hehe...Gomenasai...", she apologized, Sakura also nodded.

Kakashi waved his hand, "It's okay... everyone can go home now..."

The genins chorused a yes and all of them left.

_**The next day...**_

The whole team 7 ,including Aiaki, was found sitting inside Ichiraku Ramen. All of them waited patiently for their orders to be given. Except Kakashi, who was busy reading his book.

' I wonder when Kakashi is ever take off his mask?', Aya thought to herself.

"Stop that Naruto!"

"Baka..."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Don't talk to him that way!", Sakura scolded.

Aya laughed inwardly was she watched the genins just being kids. But Aya's attention was soon drawn to the waitress who was doing some peculiar actions. The waitress would glance at Kakashi and then blush slightly, and then continue on what she was doing.

Aya blinked in confusion before turning to Naruto. She then asked him about the history between Kakashi and the waitress. Naruto turned to the girl and replied her in a hushed voice.

"We had a plan... we were determined to see what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask."

Aya nodded and Naruto continued, "We tried treating him to some ramen and he accepted. But someone disturbed us and the only people to see Kakashi-sensei's face were the waitress and the chef."

"Oh...", was all Aya could say before turning back to what she was doing. Aya glanced at Kakashi and wondered if she would see his face at the festival.

"Here's your miso ramen!"

"Eh?", Aya blurted out.

The waitress smiled, "Your miso ramen is done...", she said kindly.

"Oh...Ummm...Arigato...", Aya said and the waitress left.

_**Later...**_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?", asked the masked jounin.

"Yes we are! We are not children you know!", Sakura reminded.

"You two are quite prone to hairy green caterpillars...", Naruto mumbled.

Sakura glared at Naruto for his comment and so ceremoniously punched him on the head. Aya laughed a little and both of the girls really had to go. But not before Sakura talks to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... I'll be back..."

"Hn..."

Aya found herself thinking all of a sudden, 'I wonder what Sakura sees in that boy...'

"Aya-chan?"

'Sometimes I think that boy is just dead...'

"Aya-chan!"

Aya snapped back to reality, "Nani?", she blurted out.

"We should go now, if we want to find some decent kimonos...", Sakura reminded.

"Hai...", Aya and Sakura soon left the boys.

They walked quietly around the streets of Konoha, looking for stores and stands that were selling kimonos. And when Sakura found a certain store, she squealed in girl delight and sprinted inside the store. Aya smiled and followed behind.

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly around the store. Aya finally found the squealing preteen. Sakura was moving here and there, trying to get the best kimonos in the store. And she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Aya became worried when Sakura wasn't making a single sound or even a single movement.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura?", Aya stepped closer.

"..."

"Sakura!", Aya exclaimed.

Sakura finally responded to her call. The pink-haired girl turned around and was clutching a yellow kimono with pink flowers. Her hands were chalk white and this made Aya more concerned.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"I... I mu- mu... I...", Sakura stammered.

"Sakura! Talk to me!", Aya exclaimed while holding Sakura's shoulder.

"I... I... I MUST HAVE IT!"

"Eh? Nani?"

"I must have this kimono!", Sakura cried out while holding up the kimono as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Ummm... Hai...", anime sweatdrop.

"I'm going to the counter now...", she said and walked away.

"Well, I'm the only one left...", Aya sighed and shrugged.

Aya then walked away and searched the aisle, until something caught her eye and Aya stopped. Her head turned to the side in a snail's pace, but when her head did turned fully. She went wide-eyed in utter shock.

"Beautiful...", she gasped.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there's chapter 5! Mwahahahahahaha! The next chapter will be the festival!**

**Mwahahahahaha! I'm feeling lazy today so ,real sorry about that. It's because the fifth chapter is quite long and I wanted to post this chapter for a while now! So please understand! And I know that this chapter seems rushed, so sorry again! I'm really sorry if you're disappointed with me! SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
**

**Anyway, I promise to post the sixth chapter as soon as possible!**

**So, Reviews please!**

** Bye bye!**

** P.S.**

** Sorry again...  
**


	6. The Festival

**Hi guys! Here's the chapter that I enjoyed making! Anyway! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I do! I'm sorry if I didn't post it along with the previous chapter.**

**And once again thanks for all your support!**

**Mostly to estrela jem and AraelMoonchild and to my new fan Prinx!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Aya looked at herself in the mirror. She was rather nervous about this festival, maybe because this was going to be her first festival in Konoha, and she wanted to make sure this was going to be a memorable one, therefore, she wants to make sure she looks her best... That and she paid good money for the kimono she was currently wearing.

She glanced at her face and thought of something to put in her hair. She looked around her vanity desk drawer and found a red chopstick. She smiled in the inside as she took it from it's place. She took a comb and brushed her hair in to a neat ponytail, she then took the chopstick and used it to twist her hair into a tight bun. And Aya smiled at the result.

She was now content on the way she looked and then walked out of the house. She locked the gate and continued to walk towards the meeting place of team 7.

'I wonder what they look like...', Aya thought as she quietly made her way to the corner.

Once she turned to the corner fully she found that everyone was already there. Sakura was admiring Sasuke's dark blue yukata, there were clouds around the yukata which made him look more handsome than before, but when Sasuke turned around to ignore Sakura, she saw the Uchiha clan symbol still persent behind his clothes.

"Sasuke-kun! That yukata looks nice on you!", Sakura complimented while admiring on how cool he looked with his yukata.

"Ne! Sakura-chan! How about me! How do I look!", Naruto asked, trying desperately to be noticed by his crush.

Aya smiled by the sound of Naruto's voice. She looked at Naruto and was quite shocked to see how decent Naurot looked in his orange and black yukata. Though, Aya was quite disappointed at Sakura for not noticing Naruto, he did look nice in it.

"You guys... can you stay quiet for at least one night?", Kakashi mumbled but was clear enough to be understood and heard.

Aya looked up and was... speechless when she saw Kakashi. He wore a black yukata and a white obi belt to match it. And Aya had to admit it... Kakashi looked handsome in it, and a light blush formed at the base of her cheek. Though Aya was quite dissatisfied with him, partly because he still wore his mask, but he left home his forehead protector, so his mismatched eyes were seen, along with a scar that was going down his face.

"Still, I wish he'd left that mask of his...", Aya mumbled to herself.

Kakashi suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching them and in reflex, whipped his head to the side. But he went wide-eyed when he saw a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes looking at them as if amused. The yukata she wore was a bright red one, with yellow and white flower petals as its decorations. A red purse matching her attire as well. Kakashi knew who that girl was.

'Is that Aya?', he thought in disbelief.

"Aya-san!", Naruto called out, Kakashi snapped back to reality.

"Hi guys!", she greeted as she came closer to them.

Kakashi turned his head at the side, hoping to hide the blush that was present in his cheeks, 'I hope she didn't see me staring at her like that...'

"Well, since we're all here, we should go now!", said Sakura.

"Hai Hai! Let's go! I didn't eat a single thing this afternoon and I'm hungry!"

"Baka... you'll starve yourself...", Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glared at him, "I was saving room for my stomach!"

"You won't be able to eat anything in this festival if you stay here and starve...dobe"

"I know that baka!"

"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN A BAKA!", Sakura screeched and then smacked Naruto's head.

"Now now everyone! We shouldn't fight! It's a time for celebrating, not for fighting.", Aya reminded, somewhat scolding them.

"Hai...", the three genins mumbled.

"Now, come one! Let's go!", Aya cheered along with Naruto.

The blonde advanced forward as everyone else walked slowly from behind. Naruto was racing from one stand to the other, getting everything that he could take his hands on. As the rest walked slowly, a certain pink-haired girl was getting too close for comfort.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool...", she said as she took a tighter hold on Sasuke's arm, permanently cutting the circulation in his arm.

Sasuke glared at something most likely wishing it was Sakura, "Hn..."

Aya smiled, "Sakura, if you continue to clutch Sasuke's arm like that, you might break it...", she teased.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out, which only made Aya laugh as well as Kakashi. After a while, someone suddenly screeched something.

"BIG FOREHEAD GIRL!", the team turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing a violet kimono with yellow flowers surrounding the whole thing.

She put a foot forward and pointed at her, "STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN! HE'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!", she screeched.

Sakura withdrew her hand from Sasuke's arm and also started screeching at the other girl, "NO WAY INO-PIG! HE'S MINE!".

"He's mine! He's just too shy to admit it...", the girl said arrogantly.

This seemed to tick Sakura off, "If he's too shy to admit it! Then why does he spend most of his time with me!"

This also pissed the other one, "It's because he's in your team!", she screeched back.

"This is too troublesome...", Aya heard someone mumble lazily.

She looked to her side where the voice cam from, and she saw a boy with a high ponytail wearing an olive green yukata, he yawned as he stared at the sky with a blank stare.

"I wonder why they waste so much time and energy with one guy...", he mumbled again.

"I have to agree on that...", Kakashi also mumbled as Aya looked towards him.

She looked at them back and forth, at Kakashi then the boy, Kakashi again and then the boy once more.

'There's actually a person similar to Kakashi!', she exclaimed mentally.

"Shikamaru, I ran out of chips...", someone complained.

Aya whipped her head to the back and saw a fat boy crumpling an empty pack of BBQ potato chips. The boy named Shikamaru just grunted and replied back to the fat boy.

"You shouldn't eat your chips that fast, Choji. You're wasting too much energy just by eating those chips..."

"Hey! Can someone help me!", everyone heard someone scream.

Everyone except the girls took time to look at a someone carrying a huge pile of prizes food and stuff. The person tried balancing all the pile at once and they caught a glimpse of orange and yellow. Naruto...

The boy named Choji spotted a pack of chips and instantly looked at it hungrily. He raised his hands as he made his way towards the moving pile.

"Chips chips chips...", he mumbled.

Naruto saw Choji going towards him, "Ch-Choji! Matte! I can't hold the pile!", he warned.

At that moment, Choji pounced at Naruto which made Naruto scream. They both fell with a loud thud which startled the girls. Choji was already munching on the chips he got in content. Naruto kept on screaming because it was Choji's fault for letting the whole pile fall.

Sakura placed her right hand on her hips, "Tch... Naruto-baka..."

Ino also did the same thing Sakura did, "He's an annoying baka..."

Aya snapped back and ran towards Naruto, "Naruto-kun, are you okay?", she asked as she helped him out of the huge pile that was on top of his body.

'Hai...", he answered while standing up, Aya dusted his yukata as he stared at her blankly.

Aya noticed how quiet the genin was, "What's up with you? You're quiet all of the sudden.", she asked.

He shook his head, "Iie... It's just that... no one has dusted me like that before..."

Then Aya just realized, 'Naruto doesn't have a family...', Aya stood up from her crouching position and smiled.

"It's okay! I just care for you, that's all! Now come on, you should pick up your food pile, before anyone else will trip!"

His look was blank for a moment, but after he gave out his grin, "Hai!", he then started picking up his stuff.

A man with a beard and cigar came over, "Can't you guys not cause any damage? Even for one day?", he complained.

Aya looked up and saw him, he wore a dull grey yukata with absolutely nothing on it. He stood next to Kakashi and was talking to him.

"I'll have to agree with you Asuma...", Kakashi also said as they watched their students causing havoc.

After Aya got all the things Naruto dropped, she went to the man and introduced herself.

"Umm... I don't think we've met, I'm Aya by the way..."

He did a once over at Aya and smiled before introducing himself, "I am Asuma-sensei... "

Aya smiled, "Ahhh... Are you friends with Kakashi-kun?"

"Well, we're not exactly friends... More on the teacher for our teams...", Kakashi mumbled.

"Ahhh..."

"Team!", Asuma barked, and everyone became still.

"We're leaving now!", he barked once more.

They whined, except for Shikamaru, "Hai, Asuma-sensei...", the chorused and then left.

But not before Ino screeching something at Sakura, "I'LL BE BACK FOR SASUKE BIG FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS INO-PIG!", Sakura screeched.

"Sasuke! I'll be back for you!", Ino sang which left Sakura infuriated.

"Hn..."

"BAKA-INO-PIG!", Sakura muttered .

"Well, you guys should have fun now! Aya and I will be going somewhere else...", Kakashi said.

"Where are you going?", asked Sakura.

"Yeah, where are we going?", Aya also asked.

"We'll be meeting with other jounins, Ja ne!", he said and left.

"Uh? Matte!", Aya yelled after Kakashi who had a good start.

"Sayonara Aya-chan!"

"Bye bye Naruto!"

The two jounins continued on, with Kakashi at the lead. Aya's body ached from all the running, especially with a kimono. But gladly the yukata kimono is lighter compared to the other kimonos.

"Kakashi! Matte!", she screamed, but it seems he didn't hear her, or jhe just didn't want to stop.

However, he stopped just outside a building. Aya also slowed down as she took in deep breaths of air to recharge her energy. She reached him as he continued to give a lazy look at the place he just stopped in front of.

"You...huh... should... slow down...", she stammered while catching her breath.

"We're here..."

"Eh?"

Aya looked up and saw an unfamiliar bar. She stared at it expectantly for a moment, until Kakashi suddenly entered the bar doors. Aya also followed in hurry as the doors closed in front of her. She pushed them and was greeted by the last person she wanted to see.

"KONNICHIWA, AIAKI-SAN!"

She stopped in mid-step when she heard him, "Ummm... Hi, Gai-san..."

"So... What is your answer!", he asked, rather excited.

"Ummm...uh..", she forced herself to look at something else and found Kakashi just standing at the side, looking at her lazily. She gave him a look that said 'help me please'. His face was blank, but thankfully he moved.

He tapped on Gai's shoulder lightly, causing Gai to look at him with a curious look.

"What is it Kakashi?", he asked.

His lazy drawl filling the sentence, "You're disturbing my date...", his face expressionless.

Everything was quiet, "Your date?", Gai questioned.

"Yeah! Your date!", Aya questioned.

He grabbed Aya's hand and dragged he while saying, "Yes. _My_ date..."

"Bye, Gai-san...", Aya said while waving her hand.

He was speechless. The two of them went towards the bar counter, but Aya spotted a certain chuunin sitting alone in the corner, he saw her and waved his hand in greeting. So did Aya, before Kakshi sat down on the stool, she sat next to him.

"What were you thinking! Your date!", She half-whispered, half-shouted at him.

"You wanted help or not?", he asked without looking at her.

"..Well.. no... not in that way...", she mumbled as a light blush formed around her cheeks.

"Kakashi!", someone greeted which made Aya squeal in shock.

"Konnichiwa Kurenai...", he mumbled.

Aya looked at Kakashi's side and was shocked to see a rather beautiful looking woman at his side. She wore a white kimono with red flowers embroidered all over it.

"So... Is it true?", She asked him as if teasing.

"What's true?"

"You know... this pretty girl is _your_ date...", she teased.

Aya felt herself flush and so hid it by nodding her head. Kakashi managed to hide his face well. His expression was blank and his mask hiding his blush form underneath.

"So?"

"She smirked, "Eh... you're no fun... especially with that blank face of yours..."

"Give me some sake please...", Kakashi mumbled, ignoring Kurenai completely.

"Hai!", the bartender said and took a bottle of Sake and gave it to Kakashi along with tow cups for it, Kakashi then gave the other cup to Aya and then he poured the liquid onto it, after pouring some on his cup.

"Ummm..."

"What is it?"

"I haven't... tasted Sake before... it's my first time..."

"Really? You should try it..."

Aya hesitated, "Ummm..."

Someone slurred, "You should try it!", a woman said while waving a sake bottle, she was red and seemed to be very drunk.

"Anko-chan! Don't disturb people like that!", Kurenai scolded the woman.

"Tch... What do you know?", she said before stumbling away.

"Well, that was weird...", Aya pointed out.

Kurenai smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about her. She gets crazier and crazier every time she drinks, don't mind her..."

"Ummm... hai...", Aya said and then Kurenai left.

"Well?"

"Well what Kakashi?", Aya asked him.

"Try the sake...", he said.

"Ummm... I'm not sure..."

"Just try it..."

"Okay..."

Aya stared at the dish she was holding. It's transparent liquid glimmering due to the light around the counter. She hesitated at first, but decided that she would have to drink it in one gulp so that she wouldn't taste that alcohol. She gulped inwardly, the she took the dish to her mouth and drank the liquid.

She was still for a moment. Then she took the dish out of her lips. She sat like a statue as if waiting for something to happen. Kakashi wondered how was she doing.

"Aya? You okay?", he asked as he edged closer to her.

A tint of red appeared at the base of her cheeks, "Nehehehe... this is good...Give me some more! ", she slurred.

'This is trouble...', Kakashi thought.

"Let's party!", Anko cheered.

"Yeah! Drinks on Kakashi!", Anko continued.

"Yeah! More drinks!", Aya cheered as she took another bottle of Sake and swinging it around like a mad man.

_**Later...**_

"Why did I end up carrying you home?"

Aya struggled to open her eyes, "It's because your house is nearer to mine...", she slurred.

Her breath reached his nose which made his lips twist in disgust. Her breath smelled heavily of alcohol. Well, she did drink at least 6 bottles of Sake. She was like Anko in a party.

Kakashi struggled to carry Aya's body towards her house, and thankfully, they reached it. They stood in front of the gate as Kakashi bounced up to keep Aya on his back. She was getting sleepy.

"Aya-chan! Wake up!"

Her eyes opened, "Naaaaaani...?"

"Give me your keys..."

"I'm too tired...", she mumbled as her grip loosened on his neck.

Kakashi stumbled at the sudden weight, "Aya! Don't sleep now...You're too heavy!"

"I'm not sleeping..."

This was making Kakashi angry, "Aya! Give me your keys or I will strip your clothes off just to find it!"

Aya whined, "Fine...", she said and gave him the keys.

"Good...", he mumbled as he opened that gate.

Aya mumbled, "I hate you..."

Kakashi only smiled, "I know you do..."

They entered the house and Kakashi placed her at the sofa. She opened her eyes and sat down in a proper position, Kakashi sat next to her. She looked up at him and started mumbling something.

"I bet you look cute...", she slurred as she waved her index finger.

"What makes you think that?", he asked, is voice calm and lazy.

"Uh-huh! I know you are! I could tell from the that waitress looks at you!"

"Hm-hmm..."

"Show me your face!", she exclaimed as she took a sudden hold on Kakashi's mask.

Aya-chan! You're going to tear my mask!"

"Show me!", she slurred.

After some struggling of push and pull. The sake took its toll on Aya and she felt her body weaken. She fell on Kakashi's lap as his mask was torn due to the sudden pull. Aya tried to look up, just to get a chance to look at his face, but saw a blurry head and face instead, after that, she fell asleep.

Kakashi was still for a moment. But he took Aya to her room and placed her gently on her bed, he tucked her in and cleaned up the mess. He also took the ripped mask and then walked outside.

He locked the door and looked up at the clear sky. The once noisy streets of Konoha are now quiet for people are resting inside their homes. Kakashi stood still in the middle of the street before walking away towards his own apartment.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hehehe...! I bet that you're wishing that Aya could see Kakashi's face! Mwahahahah! But if I'm wrong, oh well! I really enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this! Anyway, thanks once more to all of you who read this story!**


	7. Storage Room

**HI guys! Here's chapter 7! And I'd like to thank AraelMoonhchild and estrela jem for their never ending support to me! And thanks to my new fan ****miz-iLUVsasuke****! Anyway! Let's continue! **

**Warning: Some cursing will be happening on the 2nd flashback; children are advised to skip that part out! Thank you.**

**On with the story!**

A girl with brown hair lay on the bed limply. Her movement suggested that she was now awake, but the pain she felt on her head was killing her. She lifted her hand towards her forehead and massaged it hoping to ease the pain. Her eyes opened slowly as if wishing not to open but was forced to.

Her hazel eyes searched her bedroom, the wooden vanity desk was still in its place. The white paint on the walls were partially covered with picture frames and paintings. And her closet was still closed. She blinked lazily as her eyes were lead towards her arm. And she found something unusual... she was wearing a kimono and she had no idea what happened last night.

"Is it-"

She threw away the covers and jumped out of the bed. She raced towards her kitchen, but when taking a sharp turn to the right, she slid on the shiny wooden floor.

"Ahhh!", she squealed as she was about to hit the small table.

She bumped into it as the flower vase fell. In reflex, she tried catching it but it crashed to the floor. Its sound echoed around the whole house and her head exploded in more pain due to the hangover. The fragments scattered around the floor. Aya sighed as she took the larger pieces.

One of the sharper pieces cut through her skin which made her flinch. The thumb that was cut by accident was dripping blood on the floor. She frowned to herself as she placed the finger in her mouth so she could stop it from bleeding. The metallic taste of the red life liquid which we all call blood was sickening to her. She took out her finger and continued to clean up the glass fragments, this time more careful.

She took the larger glasses to the kitchen and placed them on the empty sink. She washed her hands and walked towards the calendar while muttering to herself.

"I just had to put the calendar in the kitchen! Why the kitchen!"

She reached the worn out paper in front of her and discovered that it was now the August of 29th. Which meant... yesterday was the festival and she couldn't remember a single thing.

Aya was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the young man crouching on the kitchen window sill. Kakashi remained silent as Aya continued to think deeply.

"YO!"

"AIEEEEE! KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!", Aya screeched, her eyes were shut tight as she performed the proper hand seals for her summon.

'Dog, boar, snake, horse, bird and tiger!' , she then placed her hands toward the floor and smoke emitted, it covered the thing that Aya had summoned.

Aya opened one eye and discovered her intruder, "Kakashi-kun? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked kinda shocked at Aya's reaction, "I was here... to check on you..."

Then someone whined, "Who summoned me at this hour? It's still early!", the smoke had ceased and they saw the animal that Aya had summoned.

There stood in the floor was a rather small...cat? She had the most wonderful looking amber eyes ever seen in a cat. Her fur was short and it had the color of the whitest snow ever. The cats tail was slightly bushy and on its face was a lopsided grin.

"Aya! What's the meaning of this?", The cat's voice was rather squeaky yet still feminine.

Aya bowed down in apology, "Gomenasai Momo-san! I just summoned in reflex."

"Well, don't let this happen again.", the cat said and turned around.

The time the cat named Momoi turned around, she stopped in reflex as she saw a man staring at her curiously. The cat blinked a few times before turning to Aya once more.

She gave a mischievous smirk, "Who's this man at the window?", she asked in a whisper.

"Huh? Umm... His name is Kakashi, he's a friend of mine..."

The cat smirked which made Aya uneasy in a way. The cat licked her lips and said something that caused Aya to blush heavily.

"Nice catch...", she purred.

"N-nani!"

"Well! Ja ne!", Momo said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What 'what'?", he asked.

Aya blushed even more and looked away, "No-nothing...", there was an awkward silence.

But soon the awkwardness was gone when Kakashi asked, "Are you okay? Do you have a headache or something?"

She faced him, "Umm... as a matter of fact, I have a huge headache this morning, my head still hurts...", she said and rubbed her forehead.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, that's pretty much normal! After all, you drank 6 bottles of sake last night!"

Her eyes went wide in shock, "I... drank 6 bottles of sake?"

"Hai!"

Aya fidgeted, "Did... did anything happen last night?", she asked, not looking at Kakashi.

There was a mischievous glint in his eye, "Well... you did flirt with Iruka!"

She went to several shades of red, "NANI!"

"Yeah!"

_**Kakashi's Flashback...**_

A drunk girl stumbled towards the young chuunin that was sitting silently. He didn't even notice the young woman. She reached him, but suddenly tripped at the last moment, she hooked her arm around his neck for support, which startled Iruka.

"Iruka-kun! Let us drink!", Aya cheered.

"Aya-chan! You're drunk! You shouldn't' drink anymore!", Iruka said.

Aya gave him a mischievous look, "Well sure! I won't drink anymore if you bring me to your house and play... ne?"

He blushed heavily, "Ummm... I...think I need to go...", he stuttered and stood up causing Aya to fall on the ground.

_**End of Flashback...**_

"I need to apologize to him!", Aya exclaimed and walked towards the door.

"Matte!"

She turned around with a questioning look, "Why?"

Kakashi stared at Aya for a moment and blushed, "Ummm..."

"Eh?", Aya looked down and saw that the kimono she was wearing became quite loose and it showed most of her cleavage and her chest.

Aya immediately crossed her arms over her chest and screamed, "PERVERT!"

_**Later...**_

"I can't believe you looked at it!", she muttered hotly. Aya is now fully dressed with her ninja clothing.

"I said I was sorry...", Kakashi apologized while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kuso... men can be so perverted..."

"Well, you should be glad that I was the only one who saw!".

She shot him a glare, "And why is that?", she growled.

He laughed nervously, "Because! More people would see you in that kimono!"

Aya stopped and turned to look at him, "I guess you're right... After all, you are my friend... It's better for _friends_ to look at each other..."., Aya was going to see if she could persuade Kakashi in removing his mask.

"Yeah... Well, lets go, if you want to apologize to Iruka, you should do it before school hours...", he mumbled and walked away, leaving Aya dumbfounded.

This infuriated her, 'That... Kakashi-BAKA!', she thought angrily and stomped towards Kakashi who had walked quite far.

_**Inside the school...**_

Kakashi and Aya met Iruka just outside the classroom that he was teaching. Well, we can't say that Kakashi is early, so it's better to be late than never.

"Ummm... Iruka-san...", Aya fumbled, she was already blushing heavily.

"Hai?", he said, not really knowing where the topic was going to.

"Go...gom-gomenasai...", Aya blurted out quickly while bowing her head so low.

"What are you sorry about Aya-chan?", he asked curiously.

Aya stood up properly, "I'm sorry for... flirting with you last night..."

Iruka blushed slightly as Kakashi looked at both of them as if interested in their conversation. There was an awkward silence. But Iruka finally got the nerve to break it.

"Umm... well, it's not really your fault. The drinks just got to you...", he mumbled shyly, which made him look adorable.

Aya smiled though the blush was still there, "Hai... thanks for understanding, Iruka-san..."

He smiled as well, "That's no problem. Well, I better go in now, the class might start a ruckus...", he said and turned the doorknob.

He entered the classroom and Aya turned to Kakashi with a happy smile. He looked at her and she looked back. After a long long time of staring, Aya raised him an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?", she asked rather irritated.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno..."

Another raised eyebrow, "Then, what are we waiting for?"

"I dunno...", he shrugged again.

Aya rolled her eyes while turning around. If Sasuke was dead then what is Kakashi? But either way, Aya walked away with Kakashi behind her. But much to Aya's luck, a certain someone was also there.

"Oh no! It's Gai-san!", She whispered and went behind Kakashi.

"Nani?", Kakashi blurted as he looked at the hiding girl behind him.

"I just don't feel like talking to him!"

"You always don't feel like talking to him..."

She shot a glare at him, "Just... help me hide or something!"

"Yeah... you should hide..."

She raised an eyebrow, "And why did you agree with me on that one?"

He beamed, "Well...You didn't just flirt with Iruka.."

"What!"

_**Kakashi's Flashback...**_

Aya had her hands on a microphone, her face still as red as ever due to the 4 bottles of alcohol she had drank. And Gai stared at her with sincerity, which made everyone... well, kinda uneasy. Most especially to Kakashi.

"Lonely...! I'm Miss LONELY! I have noooobodeeeee! All for my ooooooownnn!"

"Aya-chan! That's so... so beautiful! Your youthful energy is touching me greatly!", Gai exclaimed with tears falling down his eyes. He was pretty drunk as well.

Kakashi placed his hand on his ears, trying desperately to block out the slurred singing of his friend. This was worse than Ibiki's torture that's for sure. Anko took the microphone from Aya and sang with her as well, making the situation worse for Kakashi and everyone else in the bar.

Gai is choking back tears, "I... feel your...pain Aya-chan!"

"I hate my brothur! He's that dumb jack ass that I hate so much!", Aya screeched.

Kakashi turned his head and looked at Aya in shock, 'This is not like Aya... She's usually that shy and sometimes loud girl who likes to smile a lot... This is the first time I have seen her cuss', he thought.

"Aya-chan, are you okay?", Kakashi asked while walking towards her, she was losing balance.

"Okay? Okay? I'm not okay! It's that dumb shit of a brother who did something horrible to me!"

"What did he do?", Kakashi asked.

"He... HE-! Uhhh...I'm getting sleepy...", she said before dropping on the floor.

"Aya-chan!"

_**End of flashback...**_

"What does that have anything to do with me and Gai-san?", she mumbled angrily.

"Well, you were emoting with him...", Kakashi beamed with a goofy smile, but Aya could tell.

"Fine, lets just go somewhere else where he wouldn't notice us...", she said and left with Kakashi behind her.

_**After a while...**_

"The entrance is the only exit that is available!", Aya screeched in frustration.

"Quiet!", a janitor scolded.

"This is so frustrating...", she grumbled.

"Well, how about we try my plan..."

"Eh? What is it Kakashi-kun?"

"Jump out of the window in the storage room..."

"But... wouldn't that be suspicious?"

"That's the point in jumping out of the school storage room..."

"Oh! No one goes in there except teachers who are in need of chalk or something!"

"Hai..."

"Well! Let's go!", the girl cheered and walked towards the storage room.

"Do you know where the storage room is?"

She stopped. She didn't know where it is... She turned around and blushed.

"Ehehehe... I don't know where it is!"

"Iiedei iiede, come on... lets go...", the silver-haired jounin mumbled before going off somewhere, Aya followed behind in content.

After a few moments of walking silently in the halls of the school. Both of them reached the storage/supply room of the school. Kakashi twirled the gold knob and finally opened the door,and Aya stepped in the bright yet dusty room.

Aya had a small smile in her face. She was glad that there was a rather big window in the room. She walked a bit more and told Kakashi to hurry up. But he realized something.

"I dropped my Come Come Paradise!"

Kakashi then raced towards the halls with an alarming speed. Aya was shocked to see such hyper activity in him.

"So that's where most of his energy goes...", her sarcastic remark didn't reach him though.

And something wasn't quite right, the door was starting to close. Aya looked up and noticed that there was a gear in the door. That was the gear that makes the door close. Aya didn't bother it at first, but when the door was about to close, she noticed that...

"THERE ISN'T A DOORKNOB IN THE INSIDE!"

Aya raced towards the door and reached out her hand. And! And...! And...!

(Everyone asks:And what?) (Me:I forgot... checks the script, AH! Here it is!)

(Everyone reading: Yay!) (Sorry for the randomness! Just thought this was funny, hehehe! I have a weird sense of humor!) (Just tell us what happened next!) (Sure!) (You're stalling again!) (Sorry!)

The door closed.

Aya was silent, then she panicked, "I'M LOCKED IN A ROOM! Wait! The window!"

She rushed towards the window and tried lifting it up. But it was shut tight. She panicked again. She ran towards the door and started knocking like crazy. She was really panicking...

"HELP ME!", someone screeched behind the door.

The janitor passed by, "Shut up! Classes are going on!", he then left steaming about how noisy it was today.

Aya turned around with her back on the door, "How am I ever going to get out of here?", she said to herself, rather hopeless.

'Sure, I could bring down the door with a few punches or kicks. But my money is almost nonexistent right now and I can't pay the damage that has been done if I were to destroy the door."

She sighed. She'll just have to wait for Kakashi to come back and open the door. She stared at the dusty floor she was sitting on. The silence was deafening and you could almost hear anything. Then she heard voices. Aya's eyes widened as she stood up.

She started banging the door. She couldn't care if it was Gai that was beyond the door, she just wanted to be out!

"HELLO? ANYONE THERE? I NEED TO GET OUT! PLEASE HELP!", someone was screaming as banging was heard behind the door.

"Nani? Who is banging the door with such youthful energy?", Gai asked himself.

The voice he heard was muffled, but it was clear enough to be heard. It was a woman. Gai walked along leisurely, he took hold of the rather warm doorknob and twisted it. The gears were heard and he opened the door. The woman came into full view, and Gai smiled.

"Aya-chan! What are you doing here?", he asked.

'Great... It's Gai-san...', she thought sarcastically.

"I got locked in...", she answered.

"Well! I, Konoha's Sprouting Leaf of Acceptance, have rescued you!", he exclaimed while giving out an uncomfortable looking pose.

Anime sweatdrop, "Hai..."

"So I must have a reward for saving your life!"

'Woah! This is getting way off hand!'

"Umm... what should I give you as a reward?"

He stood up properly and held out both of his hands, " A Hug!"

Aya felt her eyes turn wide and she held out her hands in defense mode, "Ummm... Gai-san! I don't think I-"

"Come on! I deserve a loving hug from you!", Gai stepped forward and Aya backed away.

While doing so, Gai didn't hold on to the doorknob and when he continued to move forward and Aya backward. The door closed. Aya panicked... again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE DOOR IS LOCKED AGAIN!", when she shrieked Gai

hugged her and nuzzled his head on her.

This made Aya shriek even more, "AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shut up! Classes are going on! That teme is annoying..."

_**Before Gai pounced on Aya...**_

"I didn't know it took me that long to find my Come Come Paradise", Kakashi mumbled to himself.

He smiled, 'But it's worth it...'

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kakashi whipped his head up, " Aya?"

A janitor passed by and scolded the person who shouted even though she wasn't there,

"Shut up! Classes are going on! That teme is annoying..."

Kakashi looked at the janitor with a strange expression, but the janitor didn't seem to notice and so continued to mop the floor. Kakashi shrugged and continued to walk leisurely towards the storage room.

After a few silent moments of admiring the book he had with him. He reached the storage room and heard some noises.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"IIE! I DESERVE A HUG AFTER RESCUING YOU!"

"BAKA! YOU LET GO OF THE KNOB AND WE'RE STUCK!"

"Why are we stuck?"

"BAKA! LOOK! THERE'S NO KNOB FROM THE INSIDE OF THE STORAGE ROOM!"

There was a silent moment before hearing a male's voice, "I see..."

"BAKA! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE!"

"Well, it's because I'm trapped with you in this room"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I REGRET OF EVER THINKING THAT YOU COULD HELP ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Anime sweat drop, "Well... that was weird...", Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"LET GO OF ME GAI-SAN!"

Kakashi grabbed the doorknob and turned it and swung it forward, unintentionally hitting Gai on the back of his head. This surprised Aya. Kakashi held the door open and used Gai's body as a door stopper. Aya's anger soon reappeared, the scowl o her face told so.

"Where have you been?"

He shrugged, "I've been looking for my book..."

She had a scowl on her face, "Is that book of yours _that _important?", he shrugged.

"Well, we better use another exit. This window is barred shut...", Aya said before pointing to the window with her thumb.

Kakashi looked at the window and blinked. He walked towards the window which confused Aya for a moment. Kakashi lifted his right hand and pulled down the window, and it opened.

"Did push the window up instead of pulling it down?"

Aya felt a blush forming due to her stupidity, "Ehehehehe... Hai"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Hi guys! I just had to change this chapter a bit! I decided to turn Momochi into a guy cat and his mom is Momo! Hehehe! Sorry for the sudden change! But I just really had to change this, for the sake of the story! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Sorry once again!**

**And I'd like to thank AraelMoonchild for her idea! The storage room! Hehehe... I'm so happy that you are so supportive Arael! Sob sob... Hehe... I have mood swings, but not the bad kind! Thanks once more for everyone's support! **


	8. Mission! Pakkun vs Who?

**I forgot to put in the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime series Naruto and most especially the character Kakashi-sob- **

**Once again, thanks to AraelMoonchild and estrela jem for their support and thanks to Tetsugaku and ****Bluechii2k3****. Love ya guys!**

**Well, let's go on with the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Two women were found inside an office. The younger one stood silent, watching over the very silent one. Shizune held Ton-ton closer to her, which startled the pig and causing it to squeal slightly.

The Hokage sat silently on her desk, her elbows supporting her weight and her fingers intertwined with each other. She stared at the empty space in front of her as if deep in thought. She sighed, exasperated from all this work. She glanced at the folder, wishing that it wasn't there.

In the folder was the information about a mission, it was especially assigned to two jounins and two other summons in which they must provide for their own.They must capture all escaped prisoners. Most of which are chuunin, and 2 jounins.

'This mission might sound easy enough... but one of the jounins is a known a rapist... I hope Aya will be okay...'

Tsunade sighed once more before telling Shizune to summon 2 jounins that were available at the moment. Shizune looked at Tsunade and nodded, Shizune then walked out of the Hokage's office.

**------------------------------------------**

_**Somewhere outside...**_

"NARUTO NO BAKA!", a girl with pink hair screeched after punching the blonde boy in front of her.

"Sakura-san... gomenasai...", Naruto mumbled as he massaged the huge bump on his head.

Sakura gave out a 'hmph', and she turned around as if disgusted at Naruto's sight. The blonde pouted, he wanted to apologize but this time, he was scared. Due to the fact that Sakura might punch him again.

The three were in the usual waiting spot, on the bridge waiting for 2 jounins that would come out late as usual. Sasuke was also getting impatient, because of the kiss up beside him and the annoying person that he calls his "friend".

But gladly, the two came. Both ready to make up an excuse for their tardiness. Then there was the ceremonious liar shout, some punching and then training would begin. Though... that wouldn't happen today, a random chuunin came once the two jounins appeared.

"What does Hokage-sama want with the two of us?", Aya asked as Kakashi took the scroll given to them.

"I don't really know, but I heard that it was important...", was the chuunin's reply before he disappeared in a puff of smoke..

Kakashi opened the scroll and read it with his one eye, "What is it Kakashi?", Aya asked him.

He turned to her and replied, "I don't know... but if we want more details in this mission, we should go and ask Hokage-sama...", Aya nodded.

She turned to the genins in front of them, "Guys, we'll be going to a mission. Today is a day-off for you guys..."

Naruto bursted into cheering, "ALRIGHT! RAMEN RAMEN! I'LL HAVE MISO RAMEN!", he cheered while punching his hand in the air.

Kakashi and Aya nodded to the three and left in the same puff of smoke the chuunin disappeared into. Then after the silence, Naruto asked.

"What the hell was that about?"

_**Inside the Hokage's office...**_

"A break-out?"

"Yes... there was a break-out last night... and I want you two to capture the ten fugitives that have escaped..."

'Sounds easy enough...', Aya thought.

"But you'll have to find them at night, I don't want the villagers to panic-"

"And you don't want them to doubt your position as Hokage...", Kakashi continued.

Tsunade was silent for a moment, "That is correct...", she said and gave out a tired sigh.

"Understood Hokage-sama...", Aya said.

"Well, now that the mission is understood. You should now worry on who to choose to be with you during this mission..."

"Eh?", Aya blurted out while sending out a curious look.

"In this mission, both of you specialize in a certain summon that would be of great use in capturing the escapees."

"Hai...", Kakashi replied.

Aya was still confused, "Nani?"

Tsunade turned to Aya and gave her a smile, "You'll know once you are out in the field.", Aya didn't doubt her and then nodded.

"Hai..."

Tsunade then smiled even wider, "All right! I want you two to gather all the things you need to capture the prisoners and I don't want you two to be caught doing this mission!"

_**Later at night...**_

"We should ready our summons...", Aya told the silver-haired jounin in front of her.

"Alright...", he mumbled to her and then did the proper hand seals necessary to summon one of his dogs.

He then crouched to the ground as he shouted out 'Kuchiyose no jutsu', and then smoke emitted out. Aya looked at the spot where Kakashi placed his hands, smoke was still there when Kakashi stood up and got back to his laid-back postion. After the smoke ceased, a tiny figure appeared, which shocked Aya the most.

"A DOG?", she screeched in disbelief.

"Yo!", the tiny dog greeted while waving his paw, he seemed bored.

"How are you Pakkun?", Kakashi asked the dog.

The dog named Pakkun looked over to him and answered, "Why am I here? It's night and I need my beauty sleep Kakashi..."

Anime sweat drop, 'Beauty sleep? He looks more like a stray than a special trained nin-dog...', Aya thought glumly.

"Aya-chan..."

"Eh? Nani?", she mumbled out loud as she turned to Kakashi who was looking at her.

"You should also summon..."

"Hai!", she said.

Aya then did her own set of hand seals for her summon. She then did what Kakashi had done a little while ago but she summoned it unintentionally around the shadows. She then stood up and waited for her summon to appear. Smoke ceased and her summon... well... was partially seen.

"Hello Aya-san...", Aya's summon greeted. Problem was, there was only one emerald green eye present. That was all they could see.

"Hello Arachi-san!", Aya greeted back and smiled to... it?

Kakashi blinked in confusion before crouching a little to look at something, "Where's your summon Aya?", he asked.

It was rather insulted, "I AM HERE!", the voice squeaked, though it sounded male.

Then Pakkun growled and Kakashi turned to him, "What's wrong Pakkun?", he asked.

"There's a cat!", he growled.

"Eh? Oh! Right! Aya's summon is a cat!", Kakashi mused as he remembered that day he came to check on Aya.

"Actually, this one's different from before Kakashi. So please be careful...", Aya warned as Kakashi leaned in a bit closer to take a better look at the cat.

The cat named Arachi seemed to have a scowl on his face, "What are _you_ looking at?", Arachi said.

This startled Kakashi and he took a step back. The cat also came out of the shadows. Arachi is a black cat, his slinky tail lightly moving, and his eyes were a deep emerald green. Though his right eye had a scar across the whole thing, it was closed. Pakkun growled at Arachi and Kakashi lightly scolded him.

"Like it or not, we have to work with them... for the mission."

Pakkun growled even more but he turned his head away, knowing that he could do nothing in this situation. He muttered something that couldn't be understood by normal people, but Arachi the cat, heard it loud and clear.

He shot Pakkun an icy glare, "Who you calling a retarded alley cat?"

"YOU!", Pakkun shot back at Arachi.

Anime sweat drop, "Ummm... Gomenasai Kakashi-kun. Arachi is short-tempered...", Aya apologized to him.

"I've never seen Pakkun go at something like that before... he's not a combat type..."

Anime sweat drop, "I'm surrounded by bakas..."

"There's nothing that will settle this argument...", Pakkun stated while looking at Arachi.

Arachi agreed, "Yes... and there's only one thing we can do...", he said and looked at Pakkun as well.

"Let's... battle..."

"Ummm... we don't have time for a battle...", Kakashi reminded the two... opposing and rival animals.

Aya looked at the night sky, "It's almost time...", Kakashi also looked up and agreed.

"Let's go...", Kakashi said and all of them sped off somewhere.

_**Later...**_

"Urgh!", Aya involuntarily blurted out as she dropped a body to the ground.

Arachi barely missed the body that was not moving, but obviously alive, "Hey Aya! Watch it!"

Aya stretched her body while mumbling a sorry, "Gomenasai Arachi-san. But there are criminals still on the loose and this is only the fourth one I've got. There's still another one that I have to get." 'And I bet Kakashi already got all of his share...'

"Well, you should get going already, I sense someone about a few meters ahead of you...", the black cat stated.

"Arigato Aarchi...", Aya said before she jumped to a tree and continued her hunt.

"Now, where were we Pakkun?", Aya heard Arachi ask.

"My pads are softer than yours...", the dog answered.

"Iie! My pads are softer!"

"No! Mine are!"

"My pads are softer than yours and any other dog in this world!"

"Prove it!"

"Prove that yours are softer than mine!"

"I'm not a stupid battle cat so that's why mine are softer!", Pakkun exclaimed.

"Baka! Cats have naturally born soft pads! So even if I did fight, mine will be softer still!"

Anime sweat drop... the two of them were still at it... bickering and arguing about the dumbest things. Though, Aya still had a mission to do, so she continued on.

Dodging some branches, she ran towards the area where she heard a sound. It's a good thing she had excellent hearing. She would hear someone shouting a mile away, but not as good as a cat of course.

She stopped on a bulky branch, she heard leaves lightly rustling. Maybe from a footstep? She was sure the criminal was here. So Aya jumped down to the ground, took her kunai and waited patiently as she let her senses flood her. She closed her eyes and waited.

Rustling of the leaves from the breeze of the night air... some birds ,still awake, tapped the tree. And then... rustling...

'There he is!', Aya then threw her kunai to a bush. A thud from a body was heard, and Aya smiled. She knew she hit a certain point where she wouldn't hurt the body too much.

She made her way towards the bush and found the body of the criminal on the ground, 'That was easy...', she thought.

But when she returned to look at the body, she heard a familiar sound. A puff of smoke appeared and she saw a big log on the spot where she thought she hit the ninja.

"Bunshin!', she thought in shock.

Then an arm snaked around Aya's neck, and another one around her waist. A hand cupped her mouth to muffle the Aya's screams. She struggled with all her might, but the other nin was stronger than she was.

'How could I have been so foolish? I let my confidence get over me and he shows up...'

"Ne... you're a pretty one I have to admit... I'm lucky today! They sent a girl this time... good thing too... I was getting bored with those male shinobis...", the ninja whispered in her ear.

Aya widened her eyes more... By the way the ninja whispered to her... she was sure he was going to rape her. She struggled even more in hopes that the ninja might lose his grip on her and she would be able to slip out of his grip. However, his grip tightened on her even more.

"Ne.. You're a stubborn one, aren't you?", he whispered.

He went even closer to her and licked his lips, "I like that in a girl...", he whispered dangerously in her ear.

Aya panicked in the inside. The man pushed her to a tree causing her to yelp in pain. He skillfully untied the forehead protector that was around Aya's waist, then he placed it around Aya's mouth and tied it there. He turned her around and looked at her from head to toe. Licking his lips as thoughts of what she may look like without her dress crossed his mind. It was sickening. Aya felt helpless as his hand made its way down to her pack, he rummaged through some things and finally stopped when he got what he wanted. He pulled it away and he showed it... A kunai... He then took the pack and threw it to his side.

He licked the kunai, "I'm going to like this...", he whispered to himself.

He then gripped the kunai in a certain way and he started to rip Aya's clothes. She tried screaming, but to no avail. He was toying with her, ripping near her private areas and Aya screaming. Which gave the ninja a sickening pleasure... After a long while of squealing and ripping. The criminal finally dropped the kunai, although he wasn't finished stripping her of her attire. What was left of Aya's clothes were pieces of her dress which still covered her bra and panty. Though that didn't help, for she knew she wasn't going to have them much longer. Tears streamed down her eyes which pleasured the man even more. He was happy in a sick and disgusting way.

He then smiled twistedly and said, "Now for the finale...", he raised his arms and moved them towards her bra.

Bad thing for her for she picked the bra strap that would be opened at the front. He then moved his hand to her chest, touching it in the process. Aya screamed again, she tried wiggling out once more. But even she knew that she couldn't escape. Tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

"This was the most fun I've ever had in a while...", the nin said as he laughed to himself.

"Well, this fun has to end now...", a voice echoed around.

The ninja whipped his head around and released his grip on Aya. She slumped to the floor and she tried to cover herself. She looked up for she recognized the voice she just heard. The criminal nin walked to the center and he looked around the area.

"Who are you!", he demanded.

The voice answered back, "I'm just a ninja, but I don't think you know me..."

"Show yourself!", he demanded once more.

"You shouldn't be so hasty...", the voice complained.

"I demand to know you! Now!"

The man continued to talk to no one... or someone. He was shouting around. However, a shadow crept behind the tree where Aya sat. The shadow of the figure looked up to check if the criminal nin was still shouting at his kage bunshin. He turned his attention back to Aya.

"Aya...", he whispered to her.

She turned her head and saw Kakashi hiding behind the tree. He placed his index finger on his lips signaling that he wanted her quiet. She nodded her head, he then inched forward and untied the forehead protector that covered Aya's mouth.

After that, Aya quickly but silently crawled towards Kakashi. He took her and carried her bridal style. He jumped up to a safer place, the top of the tree. They landed soundlessly on a large branch and he placed Aya on it. He crouched down next to her and asked.

"What happened?"

Aya hugged herself, "He... tried.. to-to... rape me...", she whispered.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he stood up. Aya looked at him as well and saw that he was taking off his jounin vest. He gave it to Aya while saying that she should wear it for a while. She accepted it and wore it as well. He turned around and walked to the edge of the branch.

"Stay here... I'll take care of the criminal...", he mumbled and he jumped off somewhere leaving Aya on the branch.

She looked down and rocked herself, just to give comfort. Though Aya didn't wait so long. Kakashi returned to her with the criminal nin out cold. He went to Pakkun and Arachi and ordered them to drag the rest of the ninjas to "correctional facility".

Kakashi also carried Aya to her home and also give the Hokage the mission report. He carried her bridal style. His hands wrapped around Aya's petite frame. The night breeze was cool and stars were out that night. It was one of the most romantic scenes Aya had ever seen.

Kakashi only looked to his front and Aya gazed at his covered features. She wondered how he really looked like and when he would show her his true face. She smiled at the thought of him showing it to her, but she faced reality. She might never see him in his true features, but she was still glad that he was her friend. She closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to him.

The heat from his body was comforting and the muscles on his arms had the feeling of protection. She wished that she could stay in his arms for a little longer... and maybe forever, but they soon reached her house to her disappointment.

Kakashi took Aya's pouch that was thrown away a little while ago. He reached in and took the house keys that settled at the bottom of the pouch. She asked him where he got her pouch. He smiled and said that he found it around the area where Aya was attacked.

He used they house keys, entered the garden, opened the door and placed Aya on the floor of her house.

"Arigato Kakashi-kun...", she said and bowed down.

Kakashi gestured a hand, "Iie iie! It's no problem..."

"Hai...", then an awkward silence.

"Well, I should get going, I need to give the mission report to Hokage-sama...", he said and started to leave.

Aya looked at the vest she wore and realized that she should give it to him before he goes off, "Matte! Kakashi!"

He turned around, "What is it?", he asked.

Aya started taking off the vest, and walked towards Kakashi so she could give it to him. Kakashi blushed at the sight. Aya was almost naked... and her body was very... well built, but sexy.

Wait! What was he thinking! She is his friend, he shouldn't be thinking of her like that! He mentally scolded himself by just the thought. But still, this almost reminded of the part where Nina took off her- Baka-Kakashi! Stop thinking and just pay attention to Aya.

"Ummm. Here Kakashi... I think you want this back now...", she mumbled whle raising the vest for him to get.

Kakashi felt himself turn red as his gaze slowly got to Aya's chest... Aya was oblivious to the whole thing. Though she noticed that he was taking a while to get his vest.

"Umm... Kakashi?", she said and looked at him with curious eyes.

He snapped back to reality and apologized, "Ahhh.. Ahhh. Gomen... I was... thinking...", he rubbed the back of his neck, it wasn't a complete lie...

He took back his vest and Aya walked to her house. Kakashi then walked away... he made his way to the Hokage's office. On his way, he smelt something... flowers? He turned his lazy gaze on the vest that Aya wore a little while ago.

He blinked a few times before closing his vest to his nose. There was a very faint scent... it smelt of a flower... but he couldn't put his finger to what kind of flower it was.

"Is it roses?", he asked himself.

And a picture of Aya crept in his thoughts. Aya smelt of roses... a small smile played on his lips just by the thought of her... but mentally scolded himself for thinking that way about his friend. They were just friends after all! Right?

'I don't know...'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Mwahahahahah! Finally! I got that out of my chest! I had a huge writer's block on this chapter! But I finally made it! Hurrah for me! Thanks for reading! Now give me your reviews! Hurry! Hehe thanks once more for Arael's help!**

**And I have a question guys! Please pm me for you answer and I'll tally your votes!**

**Which eye color looks best with black hair?**

**Light shade of blue?**

**Or a light shade of brown?**

**This is for a personal thing of mine! So please help!**


	9. Wierd

**Mwahahahahahah! Hi guys! Story is doing good! Very good! I decided to make the story longer! Since this chapter was 3 chapters away till the end, but... I thought of some great things for the story and well, you guessed! I'm making it longer! Hurrah! **

**And thanks for all your reviews:**

**AraelMoonchild**

**estrela jem**

**eternalwings15**

**Emerald Griffon **

**miz-iLUVsasuke**

**Crazy Inc**

**Love you guys!**

**Oh yeah, the votes are up and the majority goes to black hair with light blue eyes! Thankies! But I'm not telling you what I'm gonna do with the vote... yet...**

**Mwahahaha! Things are getting hot!**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A silver-haired man sat on his bed, reading his book in silent content. His eyes moved up and down, reading the lines of latest version of Come Come Paradise. Truth was, he had to meet his students at the bridge, but he didn't feel like it... the day seemed special... so he stayed home, wearing nothing but his pants. He didn't have his mask on, finding it pointless if he wore that in his house where nobody would be able to see his face.

He turned the page with his thumb, and the noise from the paper relaxed him. Maybe because of the noise, or maybe because he is a page nearer to the end of the story, he didn't know.

"Kakashi...", a melodic voice called.

He was slightly irritated by the intrusion. He was reaching the best part of the book and he didn't want to be disturbed. So, he shrugged and ignored the voice that called him a little while ago.

"Kakashi...", the voice called again, this time louder than before.

The person was persistent... he twitched slightly, more annoyed than before, but he was persistent as well. He chose to ignore the voice, hoping that person would get the message and go away.

"Kakashi...", the voice was really testing his patience.

"Kakashi..."

He could not ignore the voice. He wanted to return to his book as soon as possible. He placed the book lower and snapped at the voice with a scowl on his face.

"What!", he snapped.

His scowl soon turned to a look of shock. He stared at the person that was sitting across him in utter shock. In front of him, was a woman he knew too well. Her light brown hair messy, her strange hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. It was hard to believe it was her in front of him wearing nothing but white lingerie.

"Kakashi...", she sang as she came closer to him.

"A- Aya!", Kakashi stuttered in shock.

She smiled even more at his reaction. She crawled towards him slowly, as if taking pleasure in teasing him with her body. He didn't turn away, he didn't do anything at the moment. He sat like a statue, as if he didn't know what to do with the situation.

Aya reached the shocked jounin. She sat down in front of him and raised her hands. She placed her small hands on his abdomen and ran them up very slowly. Her gentle touch sent sparks across Kakashi's skin. The pleasing sensation caused him to tense.

This was really too much for him. Aya, in front of him, wearing something that... –ehem- Nina would wear when she is with Junko. Her hands went higher and higher, when they suddenly settled on his broad shoulders. She smiled at him before closing the gap between their faces.

She was about to brush her pink lips on his, but she turned away leading her mouth to his ear. One thing's for sure, she took pleasure in teasing him. He felt her warm breath on his right ear and he felt her smile as she whispered to him.

"Take me..."

His eyes widened even more as she pulled away. He turned his shocked gaze to her face and found a playful smile on her lips. He remained speechless. Aya winked before pouncing on him.

THUD!

"Urgh...", Kakashi groaned.

He had fallen to the floor while dreaming. He opened his eyes and found the world hazy and spinning. He blinked his eyes hoping to stop the world from spinning. When all was focused and clear, he observed in silence.

His eyes moved lazily, looking at his surroundings and position. Kakashi's upper body was on the floor, and his legs were still on the bed. He groaned from the pain and from the frustration.

He had been having these kind of dreams for 2 days already. Although they are –ehem-... pleasurable. He just didn't want that person to be his friend. It's just wrong, but hey. Maybe he just found her attractive... but... she's not that pretty.

I mean, he found a lot of girls who are prettier than Aya. Firstly, the famed actress who is now the Princess of the Snow Country. Then there's Tsunami, plus the Female Feudal Lord named Toki. Of all these women, WHY AYA!

His head started to throb in pain. All this thinking was really making his head hurt, so he dismissed the idea for now and will handle it when the sun is up. Kakashi slowly stood up before stretching his back. He gave out a tired yawn while rubbing his head, but when he looked down at his pants, he found something he hoped that he didn't have.

"JUST GREAT!", he shouted sarcastically.

_**Morning...**_

The morning was bright and sunny. Birds were singing and the streets of Konoha bustled with energy. It just seemed so perfect, but a gloomy cloud appeared when a man stomped his way towards his friend's house.

Thoughts stormed into his mind and glowered to himself. Punishing himself for having thoughts and dreams about her. He wanted to tell her, but she might slap him in the face.

'WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE CLOSE FRIENDS WITH A GIRL!', he shouted inwardly.

He reached the small house and rang the doorbell. He muttered to himself, barely audible to others behind him. The door opened, revealing a cheerful girl with a smile on her face.

"Ah! Kakashi! I'm still not ready. How about waiting in the house for a moment.", She said to him.

He nodded and she welcomed him inside her house before removing his shoes. He looked around the quaint home she had and she walked towards her bedroom.

"You should sit down, I'm going to get my stuff and we can go and visit Obito-san...", she squealed while entering her room.

He looked around the room, rather bored. Nothing exciting this morning and his own Come Come Paradise couldn't give him the entertainment he wanted. He sighed inwardly. This day is not in his favor... He placed his hands on his pocket and waited for Aya.

"How come women take so long when they get ready and dress up?", he asked , thought it sounded more of a complaint than a question.

(A/N: Well, we women need to impress men, call us Barbie dolls, but without the make-up and all, we wouldn't be so beautiful... I dunno...)

The jounin grew impatient and he knew that he may be late, but he's not 'that' late. He walked towards her room while calling her name out loud.

"Aya!", he shouted out to her.

Until a familiar scent reached his nostrils. He stopped in reflex as memories flashed by him. The scent of the beautiful and popular flower brought warm thoughts and he smiled. He remembered how close they were when he carried her. She seemed so fragile at that time...

He walked to where the scent was. His steps coming closer and the scent getting stronger. He sniffed the air like a dog, it was as if he was in a small trance, not fully aware of everything around him.

He unknowingly entered Aya's room, and he found her using her perfume. She sprayed the liquid on each side of her neck before settling it on her vanity desk. She turned to the side and saw the jounin walking closer to her, and she smiled a greeting.

"Kakashi-kun, I didn't notice you there...", she said and was about to apologize, but he suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders.

A tinge of pink appeared at the base of her high cheeks. The male jounin came closer to the girl and she felt warm in the inside. He nuzzled his face on her neck, breathing in the scent of roses, he was in the state of bliss. Aya felt nervous by his sudden action and thoughts raced through her mind.

AYa didn't know what she was to do or what she was feeling. She felt her stomach doing several somersaults and her heart skipping beats all the while. She wanted to scream and slap at Kakashi for doing such a perverted thing, but she also enjoyed the closeness between them. She couldn't decide on one thing. Should she slap him silly for his action s? Or should she return the contact with a hug or something?

With all these confusing thoughts going through her head, she couldn't decided. So, she stayed stupefied on her spot, hoping that Kakashi would snap back to reality soon and hopefully explain what he just did.

Aya moved her hazel orbs from left to right as if searching for an item, but the furrow on her brows told otherwise. She was nervous, they had stayed in this position for too long now, but she couldn't really tell for every second felt like minuets, and every minute felt like hours. Realizing that she couldn't stand it anymore, she timidly called her friend's name.

"Ka-kakashi?", she stuttered while shifting her eyes on the figure behind her.

He didn't hear her, "Kakashi...?"

He started to stir, "Huh? Nani?", he mumbled while looking around the room he was in.

"Kakashi-kun... you're ...umm... doing something...", Aya told him, but was unsure of what to say.

The male jounin blinked, confused at the moment. He looked at Aya and then saw that there was a hand on her shoulder and he was slightly slumped and his face was resting on her shoulder and he was settled on her neck. He jumped back in shock and surprise, he would have landed safely, but he lost his footing and he slipped on the floor. The impact was hard and you could tell from the heavy thud that was heard.

Aya ran to Kakashi's side, "Kakashi-kun, are you okay?", she asked while touching his hand.

He quickly stood up, "Hai hai! I'm okay... we should go...", he uttered while standing up and walking away quickly.

Aya tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "What... just happened? And he still didn't tell me what he did a little while ago..."

While Aya was left to ponder on the previous events in her room. The male jounin stopped at the secluded spot of the living room. Thoughts started popped in his head and emotions also raced.

'What happened there?', he thought while placing his index finger at the bottom of his chin.

I remember smelling something... and then followed it... then I don't know what happened after that. Except that part about Aya and me in a room doing something... but that's all...

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, "I'm going to get a migraine if I keep thinking like this..."

_**At Aya's room...**_

"I wonder what's with him a little while ago...", Aya asked herself while tying her hair into a neat ponytail.

"Hmm... Maybe it's something about tomorrow?", she asked herself again after walking towards the kitchen.

Her bare feet felt cold on the shiny floor of the kitchen as she approached the refrigerator. She opened the white door and took out a milk carton and drank on the narrow opening of the carton.

After that, she heaved in a huge breath and returned the milk on its spot on the fridge. She soon walked away from the fridge and then turned to the calendar to check what day it was.

'Today's September 14th...'

She nodded inwardly and then moved her hazel orbs to the next day. She saw that there was something written on the day and found out that tomorrow was special.

"Kakashi's birthday!", she exclaimed in disbelief.

A familiar head popped at the side of the doorway, "Did you call me?", Kakashi asked his friend.

Aya squealed and waved her hands frantically, "Uh- No! No! I was just... umm... umm-uh... talking to myself! Yeah!", she exclaimed.

She scolded herself mentally for the very lame excuse, 'Talking to myself! Can I get more idiotic!'

But to Aya's surprise he answered back with a shrug, "Okay, I'll meet you outside...", he then left.

'What just happened?"

She shrugged the idea as well, "Well, since he's gone, I have to think of a gift and I have to buy it without being noticed..."

The female jounin looked around the kitchen and found a newspaper lying on the dining table. She walked towards the table and snatched the paper. She opened it and found a page to her liking.

She smiled, "THIS IS IT! THE PERFECT GIFT!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there you go guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Guess what the perfect gift is!**

**Okay, now for the big big BIG announcement!**

**Tan-ta-ta-tan-tanan! **

**I will be choosing 2 special persons to appear on the story! They would appear later on the chapters of Hidden Eyes and they will be receiving pm's from me about how they wanna look like! And one of them will be the luckier sort, but of course the other won't be left out. Anyway, they will be receiving the messages in a short while and I hope those two will be willing to join! Just wait and we'll see who's who!**

**That's all! Ja ne!**


	10. Gift

**Hi guys! Well, I asked those special 2 to become characters in my story and they have accepted saying that they both would be honored! Thank you! The chosen 2 (I make it sound like a big deal, aren't I?) are Arael and estrela! Mwahahahaah! I thank you guys! **

**Thanks to all those who took their time to give this story a review:**

**AraelMoonchild**

**estrela jem**

**miz-ILUVsasuke**

**D-Chan3**

**Solitarywarrior**

**Crazy Inc**

**eternalwings15 **

**Emerald Griffon**

**Kuwasemono**

**Saemi**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aya-chan? Where are we going?", a silver-haired jounin asked.

A girl with hazel eyes and brown hair led the blinded man, "Just wait and you'll see!", the girl exclaimed, excitement obvious in her voice.

The great Copy Ninja Kakashi was blindfolded with his own Forehead protector and his only source of safe transportation is his friend Aya. She was leading him somewhere. He gripped the woman's hand tighter cueing her to hurry up. Aya understood immediately and gripped his hand signaling she understood.

"Just wait a little longer. We're almost there...", she assured him.

"Hai...", he answered silently.

Kakashi wanted to get this whole thing over with. He just wanted to read his book on his birthday, that's all. Aya insisted, however, that he should come with her so she could give her gift to him. He sighed inwardly.

'I hope this won't last too long...', he thought glumly.

Everything was dark... the metal in his forehead protector was warm... he felt the dust in his shoes. He smelt different kinds of food from different stands from what he could tell. His sense became keener due to the lack of senses, and there was something else he felt.

'Warm...'

'Aya's hand's warm and soft...'

There was a gentle touch to it and her hands felt wonderful under his hand's skin. Memories flashed by of how she looked nice in her red kimono at the festival, and how she looked so helpless on their mission. His lips twitched upwards forming a small smile, but he was glad that no one saw him, because if they did, they'd think that he was crazy smiling like that. Then his train of thought continued.

'She looked attractive then...'

The thought itself disturbed him and he shook his head, scolding himself once more. He shouldn't be thinking that. Ever since the night of their mission, he had been scolding himself mentally each moment he thinks about Aya.

"We're here!", someone chirped which made Kakashi snap back to reality.

"Nani?", he blurted out.

"We're here! You can take off your forehead protector now!", Aya chirped once again.

Kakashi nodded and then he raised his hands up to his forehead protector. He took a firm grip and lifted the protector, but only his left eye was left covered. The glare from the light blinded him for a moment, but he blinked his eye to adjust his vision. Blurry images became clearer and soon he could see well.

They were surrounded by a lot of people and a shop that sold popcorn and some drinks. Kakashi looked up and saw something that made him gasp in total shock and surprise.

"Is this-!"

"Yup! The Icha Icha Movie Mania!", Aya beamed while punching her hand up and doing a peace sign.

"Is this where you went off yesterday? You bought tickets when you said you had to do some shopping!"

"Actually, I bought the tickets after buying some rice and eggs."

Kakashi started to get teary-eyed, "You... you did this for me in my birthday?", he asked, somewhat touched.

"Hai!"

They were looking at each other in silence, as if they understood each other through the silence. After that long silence someone suddenly slung their arms around Aya and Kakashi's necks.

"Hello you two!", the person greeted.

Both of them looked at the person in between them and found the last person they wanted to see.

"Ahhh... The spring time of youth is indeed wonderful!", Gai sighed blissfully while crying as the waves crashed behind them and the sun setting as well.

"Ummm... Gai, today is summer-", Aya tried pointing out.

"Don't you think so?", he interrupted and gave her a flashy smile.

Aya bowed her head defeat and mumbled her answer, "... Yeah..."

"I still say that it's summer...", Aya hissed.

"What was that?", Gai asked as he turned to her.

"It's nothing.", she lied.

"Well, what are you doing here Gai?", Kakashi asked from out of the blue.

He smiled even wider and exclaimed answer, "I am here to partake on the youthful Movie marathon!"

"You do know that the movie marathon is hentaii, right?", Kakashi asked him

A black bird appeared out of nowhere, "Baka... baka... baka...!"

"Ummm... Okay, we're going now...", Aya said and removed Gai's arm from around her neck.

Kakashi also removed Gai's hand and Aya grabbed Kakashi's own hand and then she dragged him to the ticket booth. The lady in front of them asked in a dull tone.

"What movie?"

Aya beamed her reply, "We'd like to see the Icha Icha Movie Marathon!"

Kakashi pulled Aya closer to him and whispered, "Do you really want to do this?"

She turned to him with a smile, "Of course! It's your birthday! This is my gift to you!"

He became quiet after hearing Aya say those words. He gazed at her and thoughts of how kind and caring she was, even though she can be hyper and clumsy. He stared at her in complete silence as she took the tickets an led them both to their seats in the big room.

They paused for a moment, hoping to find two empty seats, and luckily, they found some. Aya smiled and immediately bolted towards the seats. Kakashi was dragged behind by his friend and his wrist hurts due to Aya's tight grip around it.

Aya and Kakashi reached their seats and both sat down and waited patiently for the movie to begin. Aya made herself comfortable and rubbed her hands across the leather of her seat. She felt the smoothness of the thick skin which somewhat comforted her.

Truth be told, Aya was nervous as heck and her hands are as cold as the dead bodies of her family. She shook her head to dismiss the memory that has submerged from the back of her mind. She didn't want to remember those memories... they were too painful to even bear.

She raised her hazel eyes to the screen and the movie marathon began as the lights dimmed and everyone was now silent. The movie began and it was innocent enough, Aya watched in content, but as the minutes passed by. Let's say things started to get really steamy.

Aya scrunched her nose in disgust as the actors started stripping their clothes off each other. She looked at her side hoping to catch a glance at Kakashi. Amazingly, he was unfazed at what was happening at the screen above them.

Pretty soon, some noises and moans were heard which disturbed Aya. In a desperate attempt to block the sounds, she covered her ears using her hands even though she knew that would do very little to stop the sounds she heard. Well, one thing's for sure, good hearing can be quite disadvantageous.

'What was the reason why I did this?', she asked herself.

She led her gaze to her side and found Kakashi looking up at the large movie screen. He seems so interested in the movie and he looked so happy. A small smile played on Aya's lips as she tore her gaze away from him.

'That's why...'

_**After the Movie Marathon...**_

The sky is now dark, and the stars and moon decorated the sky. The dark clouds were trying to cover the heavenly figures in vain. The breeze was very cool and the night was quiet, until people started emerging from the movie house.

"FINALLY! THE MARATHON IS OVER!", a young woman sighed out loud while stretching her body.

'Sitting on that chair was sure tiring, more tiring than training!', she thought with a chuckle.

"That was the best movie of Icha Icha...", Kakashi commented.

Aya turned to him with a pout, "Maybe for you! I was trying to prevent myself from tearing my seat apart so I could use the stuffing to block out those sounds!"

The silver-haired man shrugged, "Then why did you take me to the marathon in the first place?", he asked her.

She smiled and told him her answer, "Because!"

"Because?"

"Just because!", she answered while waving her finger knowingly.

"I'm not getting an answer from you right now will I?"

"Yup!"

He didn't seem to care though, so he shrugged, "So anyway, thanks for the movie marathon..."

Aya gestured her hands, "It's no big deal! Except for the part that I'll be scarred for life, other than that, it's no big deal at all!"

Kakashi chuckled before they both bade good-bye to each other. Kakashi said that he had to be somewhere so they couldn't go home together. Aya asked him why, but he didn't answer except that it's important, she understood and soon left.

"The movie must have been a big deal for Kakashi...", she said to herself.

Then the thought of the actors occurred to her, "Ewww... so gross!", she muttered as chills went down her spine and she could do nothing but to shrug the memory.

'But I'm glad he enjoyed himself...', she thought with a smile.

She sighed and continued towards her home. As her steps became quieter and farther, she was oblivious to the fact someone from her past was watching her intently and a vicious smile was plastered in his lips, giving others the vibe that he was a mad killer.

"Found you..."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's the story! Please review, k? Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise it'll get better! Thanks to all of you who read! Mwah! Love you guys!**


	11. Hesitant

**Konnichiwa guys! Here's another chapter for Hidden Eyes! Thank ya'll for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**estrela jem – Hehe, thanks! Yeah, I feel sorry for Aya as well, but I remember on episode 101 of Naruto that Kakashi really wanted to see the movie. So, his wish comes true! Mwahahaha!**

**NoCareChakara – Don't worry, you haven't heard the last of me!**

**hatake kioko – Umm.. Ewww... drool! Hehe, thanks for the review!**

**miz-iLUVsasuke**** – Hehe, yeah, I thought it would be nice for Kakashi!**

**eternalwings15 – That is for me to know what and you to find out later!**

**Sora Hanasawa – Just wait! You'll read a lot more!**

**AraelMoonchild – Hehe...! Yeah, I think he might pick some things up in that movie. Hopefully not! Mwahahaha! And thanks!**

**AnimeOtakuBara – Arigato! Thank you! I'm glad that you like it a lot! )**

**CursedAngelofHeaven – Hehehe! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!**

**P.S. guys: I'm planning to change the title of Hidden Eyes to Hidden. To give everyone a chance to know this, I'll be changing it after 2 days. Anyway, that's all!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What is the reason you called me Hokage-sama?", a woman with brown hair up to her shoulder blades asked.

It was early in the morning when Hokage-sama called Aya. Both were still sleepy, but both knew their duties to Konohagure. Aya yawned but the Hokage didn't minded it, she knew how tired Aya would be due to her mission yesterday. Tsunade sighed inwardly, she too was tired.

'When did the title Hokage become so troublesome?', Tsunade thought.

'Back to business...' "I have called you here to tell you about your mission...", she said out loud, but her voice sounded tired.

'Not another mission!', Aya thought with a frown, "What is it?", she asked with the same voice the Hokage used.

Tsunade took a folder from a pile that was on her desk, she then gave it to Aya, "Your mission is a Class A mission. You have to assassinate a man named Yasuo, he is the owner of another illegal organization at Hidden Village of Mist."

At the sound of the word, Aya would have declined the mission. The grip on the folder tightened and she felt she was on the verge of tears. Everything around her disappeared and she felt alone once again. She choked back tears that seem to be coming out even though she told them not to.

"Aya?"

She looked up with a shocked look in her expression. She was back to reality. Her senses kicked in and she was still inside the Hokage's office. After she gathered herself she sighed and looked up at Tsunade.

She was looking at Aya with a worried look on her face. Aya smiled at her showing that she was alright.

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama, No need to worry about me!", she assured the elderly woman.

She didn't look convinced, "Are you sure you're alright?", she asked.

Aya gave out a smile, "Yes I am! To convince you, I'll do the mission!"

"Are you sure?", she asked with a more serious tone.

"Hai hai!", she exclaimed with a fake smile while gesturing her hand.

Tsunade sighed, 'I hope she really is... since she was raised there and 'that'

happened...', she thought.

"Hokage-sama?", Aya mumbled timidly to the older woman.

Tsunade looked at Aya with curious eyes, "Hai?"

Aya bit her lower lip as if she was hesitant to ask Tsunade about something, "Why-?", she started.

Tsunade urged her, "Why what?"

Aya's eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you choose me for this mission?", she asked.

Tsunade answered back in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Well, the assassination should be attempted at night."

Aya stayed quiet while Tsunade continued, "And we both know what you are capable of doing...", she said knowingly.

The Hokage's eyebrow was raised and she had a knowing smirk. Aya nodded, knowing what she must do. She then waited for the older woman to continue.

"Okay, you'll have to depart tomorrow morning. Just get all of your things ready for this mission.", Tsunade instructed while gesturing her hand telling Aya she is dismissed.

Aya bowed in respect and placed the folder on the Hokage's desk. She left quickly and almost ran out of the huge building. She turned to a secluded alley; she whipped her head around checking if there was anyone that followed her. When she found no one, she sighed and placed raised her right hand and then placed it on her chest where her heart was supposed to be.

She sighed sadly and felt her heart beating, "I guess I'm still recovering from then..."

After a few minutes of silent reflection, Aya was back to her cheerful state. Once she was content, she started walking away from the alley and then walked0 the training grounds, but she didn't come there to meet with Kakashi and the team. No, she was there to train. It had been a long time since she trained herself though, partly because she was avoiding something. While walking to the grassy area, thoughts of her past appeared in her mind, and her train of thought began.

She entered the woody part of Konoha and her feet stepped on some dry leaves. There were crunching noises heard all over the path Aya took, but she didn't seem to notice it.

She was unaware of everything around her and her hazel gaze was cast down on the ground. Her lips twisted in a fashion that gives the impression of thinking. Aya was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she walked towards the monument.

A gentle breeze blew past her, and somehow it comforted her. She felt it caress her skin. Her brown hair flew up and she let out a blissful sigh when the wind tickled her. She was broken from her thoughts when she opened her eyes and she realized that she was somewhat off course to where she was actually headed.

Though, she really didn't have anything to do today, and so she decided to stay in the monument for a while. Just so she could clear up some thoughts. She slowly walked towards the black monument.

She reached the large stone, and she found herself staring at a name of a person that was mentioned to her before. The name was carved in such a tidy and beautiful manner, giving Aya the impression that he was truly important. She didn't even know the man, or the rest of the names from ninjas that died in an honorable way, but she bowed down in respect.

After her polite gesture to the statue, she sat down next to the large stone and gazed up at the sky with a small smile on her lips. She stayed there for a long time, oblivious to how much time she spent sitting there in silent content.

From out of boredom, she started talking to nobody in particular. Maybe her chat was for Obito or maybe to someone else. Who knows really, she just felt like talking and she didn't really care about what people would think of her if someone saw her there, sitting on the cemented floor of the statue that was beside her.

She sighed, "I wonder how it feels to die..."

She turned her head to face the monument, "Well, you know!", she joked with a chuckle.

Then there was silence once more... her small smile turned into a slight frown and her hazel orbs now cast down. She was staring at the ground, and a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Truth is... I really don't want to go back to Mist...", she whispered.

Aya closed her eyes and a few more tears fell, she wiped some of the tears in her face with her finger, "It would be painful to me... Maybe I shouldn't have accepted the mission..."

The girl slowly stood up, "Well, either way... I can't say no now... Especially to Hokage-sama...", she told herself while thinking what the Hokage would do to her if she backed down now.

'Her strength is well known, plus she a medical ninja... Maybe she'll punch me in the gut and I will fly up... or she'll do a surgery and leave me dead on the table... or put poison in my food and drink... That's just creepy.."

She shivered at the thought but soon shrugged it off. Aya looked up at the sky and judging at the position of the sun, it should be late noon.

"Ne... I have to go now... I need to pack up my things and get ready..."

She turned to the memorial and smiled, "It was nice talking to you... even if you are a statue... ja ne!", she said and then left running out of the area.

She didn't intended to stay long at the place, and she missed training which she planned doing, but she did enjoyed just staying in a quiet place. It was nice, partly because silence is good if you're friends with a noisy preteen. She chuckled at the thought.

Aya soon reached her home and did some light packing. A lot snacks, a rather big water jug, some scrolls, several kunais and a few shurikens. When she was sure that everything was all packed, she gave out a tired and loud sigh and then flopped down on her bed.

"Tomorrow's my misision...", she reminded herself.

She grumbled and then placed her right hand on her forehead. Massaging the temples on her head, Aya noticed how icy cold her hands were. She was really nervous about her mission, she didn't want to go back there...

'Hopefully he won't be there...', she thought with a slight frown forming on her face.

After that, she pushed herself up and did her nightly routine, after which she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------

"Yuki! Yuki! Stop pulling my hair!", a little girl screeched at her tiny little brother.

"Aya, stop screaming at your baby brother!", the girl's mother scolded to her daughter while shielding her son from her.

"But he won't stop pulling my hair!", she whined.

The little girl turned around with a pout on her face. Her brows furrowed and her arms crossed in front of her, a typical childish manner. She then whined a little more, she was acting very immature.

She stayed in that position for a while, but she expected her mother to answer back. She timidly turned around.

"Okaa-san?", she said out while turning around.

When she was finally able to look behind her, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Tears started to stream down her face and she thought she was going to vomit from the repulsive scene.

There was blood everywhere, her mom was on the floor, sprawled. Her kimono covered in dry blood and she had a far away look on her face, though pain was written on her beautiful face.

"Okaa-san!", the tiny girl cried.

She dropped to the floor and her hands covered her face. She cried her eyes out, but a shadow loomed over her tiny frame. The little girl sensed the presence and turned her head to look at the person that loomed above her. Her eyes went wide in horror, for there was the man that killed her mom.

He smiled maniacally as his eyes turned to a demonic yellow color. Then he pounced on the girl, and her shrill screams echoed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

-------------------------------------

Aya bolted up straight in a start, and heavy breathing escaped in her lips. She looked around her room in a panic. When she was sure that nobody was there, she lay down on her bed again, only her breathing more even. Her body was covered in cold sweat and she was scared for a moment.

"It's been a while since I had those dreams...", she sighed.

Aya turned to lie on her side, "I wonder what brought them back...", she mumbled.

She came to a conclusion

Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted back to sleep. Hoping nightmares won't come back to disturb her of her sleep. She hoped that her nightmare didn't disturb her for her mission.

_**The next day...**_

Aya made sure she had everything for her mission today, she was moving from one place to another, she was panicking if she left something. When she was finally sure that she had everything, she then walked towards the door and sat on the floor. She wasn't going to wear her boots since she couldn't move well in them if she was going to perform an assassination.

She took a pair of shoes that wasn't part of her usual wardrobe. She slid her foot on a pair of white open-toed sandal and smiled.

"I'm glad that these still fit!", she chirped.

She then slid the other sandal on her other foot and then walked towards the door. Once she opened them, she squealed in shock to find someone was in front of her.

"Kakashi!"

He blinked a few times in confusion, "Ummm... did I miss something?", he asked.

"Ummm... I have a mission today..."

"Oh? Well, I guess I should just go...", he said while pointing behind him.

Aya frowned slightly, "Gomenasai, I couldn't tell you yesterday cuz I had to pack up."

He waved his hand off, "It's okay. I should get going now, sayonara!", he then bade and walked away.

Aya frowned, she knew Kakashi was a bit disappointed, but a ninja's a ninja. She just can't put off a mission. She then gathered herself and then walked towards the towering gates.

Trudging down the path that was made, she sung herself a random song that was stuck in her head and a smile plastered on her lips. The sun was high and the birds were chirping and the mood was cheerful.

"Hopefully this mission will be quick!", the girl sang out loud, but was glad nobody heard her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anyway! There's the latest chapter! Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me and I'll gladly answer them. Anyway, reviews! Sorry, if this was rushed and all, it's just that school is coming up in this place and I won't be able to use the computer as much since I'm just a year away from graduating. Yup, I'll be graduating next school year! Anyway, ja ne!**


	12. Cat's eye?

**Konnichiwa guys! Thanks for all of you who took their time to give my story a review. But 6 out of 24-25 people are the only ones who reviewed? I would have expected more though... People who write stories just don't give their damn time to give reviews to those who actually give reviews! I'm warning you, there's Karma! **

**Yeah, I believe in that stuff, but only because a good deed is always rewarded and bad deeds don't leave without going unpunished. It may not be now or tomorrow, but someday! **

**Okay enough with my useless drabble and let's go to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and all those hopefuls out there who just write fanfics to waste their bloody time cuz they got nothing else to do...Hehehe... that includes me!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Night...", a lone figure breathed.

Among the shadows of the trees, lurked a figure hidden among the darkness. The night sky was beautiful to look at, many stars decorated the black silk that covered the planet, and it would have been a breath taking sight. Many couples would have been gazing up at the sky, but sadly, a female had to be on a mission. Blood will be spilled on the Village of Mist, but it will not be known until morning.

'It was a good thing I found a boat that was quick enough to get me here... although they're scarce.

The person looked up at the sky. She confirmed that it was now safe to move about. She pushed herself up and then jump towards another tree. Though it was amazing how she landed on it soundlessly and yet swiftly and gracefully as well. She landed on the branch momentarily and then jumped off to the next one.

She continued doing this process until she reached the outskirts of the Hidden Mist Village. Landing on the branch delicately, the female paused to inspect the area. Her eyes darted from one spot to another. Her hazel orbs scanning the entire place and her brown hair whipping about due to the light breeze. Yup, it was night now and Aya will now execute the mission given to her by the Hokage.

"If I were an old geezer who imports illegal things... where would I be?", she mumbled to herself, her eyes still searching the area.

Keeping quiet, her excellent hearing came to toll. Her senses flooded her, and she waited for any vibrations that would travel through the air.

_Rustle... rustle..._

Her eyes immediately darted to the direction of the sound. It sounded almost like footsteps. She decided to follow the rustling, it was better than just sitting down and doing nothing. She jumped towards the sound, following it blindly, her senses guiding her through the darkness of the forest.

She continued jumping until she spotted some light. She immediately stopped in her tracks and quickly hid, her whole body enveloped by the darkness. Creeping in the darkness, she saw a building that was covered with vines and leaves.

'I guess that's how they go unnoticed. They open only at night when they were sure that people around the area are sleeping and when in day, they'll cover the door with leaves and maybe they'll use a genjutsu to completely hide it...'

Just then, two bulky looking men suddenly appeared. They glanced around suspiciously before settling themselves at the side of the door that they were guarding. Aya sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes.

'Is that Yasuo guy serious? Hiring bodyguards whose brains match the size of a peanut? Or worse... a pea...'

She frowned slightly, but continued her mission anyway. She waited for the chance to attack the two men. Once they turned their heads to the side, she immediately pounced between the two and knocked them out. After a moment, both men dropped to the floor limp.

She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Now... to hide them..."

She took one of the men, and dragged him. Although, it took her quite some time to actually drag the guy. She huffed as she took one more 'powerful' pull to drag the guy behind a very large tree.

Once she managed to hide him behind the shadows of the tree, she stretched her back, and then wiped the sweat off her brow, she panted slightly due to her 'heavy work'.

"A muscle woman, I am not!", she stated before going back to the other unconscious man.

------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Konoha...**

_And Junko whispered huskily to Nina. She, in turn kissed his lips, which he gladly returned with the same intensity... each of their feelings turning into heated passion... they stumbled their way to the bed and started to strip their clothes off... forcefully..._

The masked paused with a sigh and looked up. As weird as it was, he didn't feel like reading his Come Come Paradise... He looked up at the sky and blankly stared at it. Something was bothering him that's for sure. Sighing, he closed his book and started his trek home.

------------------------------------

**Outskirts of Hidden Mist...**

Whipping her head to the side, she checked the area for any signs of guards and such. When she was sure there were none, the brown-haired girl ran silently to the hallway. Once in a while stopping to check the rooms if the person she was told assassinate was inside the rooms of the hidden building.

Running to a door, she slowly twisted the doorknob but realized that the door was locked. She frowned slightly that the door wouldn't budge. Somewhat irritated, she tried pulling the door and also pushing it. She grunted, but to her dismay, two big guys heard the grunts and came to check, and found Aya still struggling with the door.

"Hey!", they chorused.

She whipped her head and found that they were running towards her. She squeaked, very un-ninja-ish of her to do, but she immediately bolted to the opposite direction of the big men.

She made a sharp turn to her right which caused her slightly slide. She looked around the rooms that surrounded her, and to her advantage she found a dark room with the window showing the light from the moon. She instantly ran and hid herself through the darkness. The guards that followed behind saw her running to the room.

They entered it slowly, searching every inch of it, but found nothing but darkness cloaking the invader. Suddenly, the door closed behind them and then the room soon filled darkness as the window was their only source of light.

Behind them though, a dark shadow suddenly emerged from the darkness, the men immediately turned to their defensive positions. Without them knowing, yellow eyes suddenly appeared and then when both men turned to look at the eyes, they froze stiff in their place and then they suddenly dropped limp to the floor when a blur passed by them.

Coming out of the darkness, Aya kneeled beside the bodies and checked if they were still alive. There was still a pulse, and their breathing was even.

Aya nodded, "They're knocked out... good...", she whispered while standing up.

The girl soon left the room and started to search the building once more. She made a quick turn to her left and then another turn to the right, she saw a glimpse of a big man who was most likely another bodyguard. He didn't see her however, and so continued to walk forward.

'Where is he going?', she thought with narrowed eyes.

The girl decided to follow the big man and tip-toed to his direction. She stuck to the wall immediately and heard the muffled conversation of two men.

"Sir, there is an intruder in the building...", the bodyguard calmly stated.

Then another man was heard talking back, "What makes you say that?"

There was a small scraping noise, most likely the larger man shifted his position, "We found two of our men missing form their posts at the front of the building and the other two are late for their duties..."

The other man was silent and then finally answered, "Search the entire building and try capturing the said intruder..."

"But sir-"

"I'll be fine... don't worry, just get the intruder..."

"...yes, sir...", was the last thing said before footsteps were heard.

Aya hid in the shadows once more and heard the man leave due to his heavy and loud footsteps. After a few moments, Aya quickly made her move. She ran to the side of the door and waited for the right moment to sneak in.

**--------------------------------------**

"Ne... Sakura..."

A girl with pink hair turned to her teammate, "What is it Naruto?", she asked.

Both genins were eating inside the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. One of them held her chopsticks up because she was interrupted when she ate it.

The blonde boy suddenly smiled mischievously which confused the girl for a moment, "When Aya-chan gets back, how about we send Kakashi-sensei and Aya-chan on a date?"

Sakura was silent for a moment until her own mischievous smile appeared on her own lips. The two preteens then continued to eat their ramen, though their minds brewing with plans on how to set the two jounins on a date, the other mind more efficient than the other.

'Slurp!'

Naruto turned to the girl once again, "Ne... Sakura."

"What is it now Naruto?", Sakura asked a little irritated.

"Have you thought of a plan yet?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course!"

"Well... what is it?"

Sakura finished the last of her soup and then uttered, "Finish your ramen and come with me.", then she started to walk to a certain direction.

"Oy! Eh... S-Sakura-chan! Matte!", Naruto said out while slurping his ramen and then tried to catch up with his teammate.

Suddenly, the old man who owned Ichiraku realized something very important.

"Oy Naruto! You forgot to pay!"

**-------------------------------**

"Haha... I'm finally done with my A class Mission!", a girl chirped while marching away the building.

Although she was covered in blood, both hers and somebody elses, her hair tie broke which meant her hair was messy, and she was slightly tired, she was glad it was finally over. She hummed merrily as she continued down the path.

"Though those ninjas that Yasuo guy hired were quite troublesome, at least I got them knocked out long enough to kill him!"

She continued to sing merrily until something appeared which caused her to stop in her tracks. She stood at the edge of a cliff taking in the scenery before her. Across the village was the great Naruto bridge and a seemingly endless body of water.

And there... there was the village that she was raised in... Although she wasn't exactly born in this place, she was raised here in her early teen years. The place was covered in mist but you could still see the lights in the houses where families were in.

Unintentionally, she started jumping towards the one place where most of her memories lie. She raced her way down the place, her face suddenly dropping in sweat. She panted heavily as she dodged trees and other stuff that blocked her way to her destination.

'Where is it? It has to be here!'

She continued to run, but she suddenly tripped. She fell head first to the ground, the fall didn't register in her head yet as she groaned form the pain she felt on her forehead. Aya groaned while pushing her whole body up. She placed her hand on her forehead in hopes to ease the pain, but she checked her foot and found it on top of a branch.

After regaining her composure, she looked up and saw that she was now near the village. Since she was nearer to the place, she decided to walk towards it. The gravel in the ground moved a little when her foot was on it. She looked around the area that was foreign and at the same time familiar to her.

Everything seemed so familiar to her, the houses and buildings that towered over her was very different from how they used to look like long ago. As she continued down the path, she cam across a fork, but she instantly knew where to head. She took the right path where there were very little houses seen.

'I see that there are new houses here...', she observed.

She continued down the quiet path and she soon reached an empty house. She paused to take in the appearance of the small house in front of her. The wood was rotting, and weeds were almost everywhere, the house was clearly in bad condition, but she could barely care since she started walking towards it.

Her steps were very timid since she was afraid the house would break. Her steps were loud and creaks were heard. She entered what used to be a living room, the place was covered in dust, cobwebs were everywhere, and the chairs were broken. Though she didn't take the time to look at it, she continued to a narrow hallway, there were open doors to the left and right. The first room she passed by was the kitchen and dining room where all the utensils were scattered in the floor... with dry blood still on them.

The next room was on her left but the door was closed and she continued to another closed room to her right. She continued to the end of the hallway and she reached a door. The door in front of the girl led to the bathroom, the door was slightly open but not enough to see the whole room. And finally, to her right was an open bedroom.

Hesitantly, she walked in the small room. There was a tiny bed with its covers sprawled all over the floor. Like the rest of the house, the room was covered in dust. There were a few dolls in the room. The curtains in the room were stained with little blood and the color faded a long time ago. Aya frowned at the sight of the room, it was indeed depressing. She turned her head to another corner of the room and saw a vanity desk. There was a mirror covered in dust that you could barely see yourself when you look at it, there were a few perfume bottles but their contents empty. Aya slowly walked towards the vanity desk and when she reached it, Aya took the desk handle and pulled it open revealing a slightly dusty inside. She didn't hesitate to put her hands in it and search inside it.

'Where is it?', she thought desperately.

She was so desperate to find 'it' that she started throwing away the contents around the room. When she found a tiny book, she grabbed it and it away. When she turned back to the desk, she finally saw what she wanted. She smiled when she gently took the item.

'I almost had a heart attack...', she thought with relief filling her heart.

It was a beautiful silver bracelet with only one piece of stone attached to it. The stone was a color yellow with a swirl of color at the center of it. It was a cat's eye stone.

"I'm glad I found you...", she told the item she had on her palm.

"I'm glad we found you too... Since you killed our only source of good money, we're going to kill you too..."

Aya turned to her back and she saw quite a number of ninjas by the door. Aya immediately hid the bracelet she had and then jumped out of the window. The other ninjas didn't react immediately to Aya's sudden actions that they stood frozen for a moment until their leader barked the order for them.

"What are you all doing! Go get her!", their leader snarled.

This time they reacted immediately and jumped off towards the direction where Aya was seen going to. They ran up to the woods where they trudged along to, everyone was throwing shurikens and kunais at her.

She barely missed them, she continued to jump up to the branch of the tree and she paused to rest.

"I thought I lost them in the forest...", she said to herself until something zipped past her causing her to be vulnerable for a moment.

When the kunai stopped to a branch, her eyes widened at the explosive note connected to it. Realizing it, she jumped away but was too late when the note exploded behind her. Causing a burn on her back, Aya cried out in pain when she landed hard on the floor. She knew what her situation was, so she forced herself up and then jumped away.

'I have to get away!'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! I left a sort of Cliffy! Oh... I didn't? Oh well... this is the latest chapter of mine! Mwahahahaha! Hoped you liked it. At least there was a little action in this chapter, but there is still the mystery! And oh, before I forget! Reviews! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to review or pm me about it, k? I'll gladly answer them! Until the next chapter!  
**

**What will happen to Aya?**

**What was with the stone?**

**What are the two genins planning?**

**Mwahahaha... think about these until the next Chapter!  
**


	13. Visitors

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter of Hidden by Mwah! Anyway, thanks to all those who took their time to review for my unpopular story/fic. Anyway, If you like this fic a lot, I suggest that you should read my newest oneshot, Konoha Ninjas: Trip to the Hot Springs! It's very humorous, but I didn't made it all, my friend was the one who did it, but she insisted that I write it because of my talent(?), and also because she was too friggin' lazy to write it herself! She doesn't own an account in this site. And this chapter will be juicy and also violent, so for my young readers please skip a bit of the beginning, your clue to skip? When Kakashi runs... you'll know! **

**Okay, let's go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not and will not own Naruto! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A familiar face... or mask... whichever you like... The man wakled down the streets of Konoha. He passed by stores and such as if he was without a care in the world. Though, he did look thoughtful, for a moment or two.

'Aya-chan should be returning to Konoha by now...', he thought.

Kakashi had his nose on his book again, but he only pretended to read. He was excited that he could finally talk with someone besides his team.

Stopping, he was silent when he slowly placed his Come Come Paradise back to his back pocket. He looked to his left and saw that the proud gates of Konoha was open as usual. Shrugging, he looked away until something caught his eye. He whipped his head back to the gates and saw a stumbling figure trying to walk to the gates.

Kakashi immediately ran towards the person's aid, but his heart sank when he finally got a good look at the person stumbling. The person stumbled and fell down with a sickening thud. He was hesitant to whether or not he should go get the person, but he feared the worst if it was a certain someone he knew who was back from her mission from last night. He continued running to the person that fell down and immediately recognized who she was.

"Aya...", he gasped.

There was a long gash across her cheek, ruining her face if there was a scar there. Dry blood was around her mouth and forehead. She also had a kunai on her right shoulder, it penetrated through bone and skin and the sharp end came out behind her. Kakashi frowned at the sight before him. She was weak, sweaty, wounded and maybe even worse... dead.

Kakashi grabbed the kunai that was on her right shoulder and pulled it hard. A short cry escaped Aya's bloody lips, which Kakashi apologized but was glad to hear because it meant that Aya was still alive. He didn't care whether she heard him or not, but he knew that he should immediately run to the hospital.

He carefully carried Aya's body bridal style and ran towards the hospital. He pushed people away, not even apologizing to the people that glared at him. Others saw him and already made a path for him to run to the hospital. He blindly ran to the white building that started appearing in front if him. When he did saw the building, he started running faster and faster, but only one thought came into his mind.

'Please don't die!'

--------------------------------------------

Five days has just passed, and Aya was still in the hospital bed, unconscious and wounded. She looked serene but the bruises, scratches and wounds sort of destroyed the peaceful look on her face. A man with silver hair always sat beside the sleeping woman, many medic nins and nurses thought that he was the girl's boyfriend, but he denied that their relationship was like that.

There were also daily visitors, such as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and even Iruka and Gai... Tsunade and Shizune were also found in Aya's room on rare occasions. Tsunade claimed that she was there to check on the patients and also help out, but truth be told, she was only there to take a little rest from Hokage paper work, which Shizune knew and understood but could never accept.

The young woman would sigh, "I wish Tsunade-sama would work harder..."

But let's get back to business...

The room was still silent as usual. The medic team had already healed Aya's shoulder injury, but she is still recuperating. Her back was badly burned, so she'll be resting for a while.

It was visiting hours already, and cell 7 was found sitting silently in a white room. Sakura bought a bouquet of white roses and placed it on a blue vase by the window. Sasuke was brooding and was also staring outside the window. Naruto was unusually quiet and Kakashi was beside Aya's bed, but was still reading his Come Come Paradise. Iruka was also quietly watching Aya, his eyes showed that he was worried for her.

"I hope she wakes up soon...", Naruto mumbled.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, "Don't worry Naruto... She will...", she answered.

Naruto frowned, 'Sakura also had the perfect plan too...', he thought.

Team 7, excluding Kakashi, had a plan to set their sensei and his 'friend' up. Sasuke also helped, but he helped willingly. Impossible? Nope... All Naruto had to do was tell him that Kakashi might take off his mask when their sensei and friend were forced to 'kiss'.

Naruto remembered last night, both he and Sakura tried persuading him.

----------------------------------------------

"_Ne! Ne! Sasuke! Help us!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, please help! We can't do this without you!", Sakura pleaded the silent boy._

_He only raised brow, "And why do you need me? This is just a waste of my time..."_

_The Uchiha boy turned around and started to walk away. The green-eyed girl frowned when he did though. Naruto was not willing to give up yet, so he used plan B._

"_What if Kakashi-sensei took off his mask this time?"_

_Sasuke stopped mid-step when Naruto's voice reached his ears. Memories from what had happened before reached his mind. He regretted for such a failure, now he was more determined to see their sensei's secret face. Whether it'd be fish/thick lips, beaver/buck teeth, or pointy/kissy lips, Sasuke would make sure he now saw whatever Kakashi's hiding._

_The Uchiha turned around to face the now smiling Naruto, and with a determined look on his face, Sasuke nodded._

----------------------------------------

Naruto let out a sigh which everyone was glad to hear... the silence build up the tension around the room. Sakura's green eyes that was cast down on the floor was suddenly raised. The Haruno girl looked outside the hospital window, she observed in complete silence the people outside.

'They sure are lucky... they seem so carefree right now...', she thought.

Sakura sighed, 'I guess we can't help it...'

------------------------------------

_So dark..._

_Everything is so dark..._

_I'm scared..._

_I wish someone was here..._

_Please..._

--------------------------------------------

Kakashi was startled all of a sudden, which everyone noticed. His eye went wide and everyone wondered what was happening. Iruka stood up from his place.

"What's wrong Kakashi?", he asked urgently.

"She moved...", the white haired jounin whispered with shock.

"Really!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! Be quiet!", Sakura scolded the blonde boy that stood up from his chair and rushed to the still figure on the bed.

Aya's eyes slowly fluttered open which revealed her hazy hazel orbs. Everything was still blurry and she instinctively blinked her eyes several times so she could adjust her vision. Everyone inched closer to look at the young woman who awoke from a long long sleep.

Aya blinked a few more times until everything was now properly registering in her mind. She faced the white ceiling of the hospital and she knew now that she was in bed. She lazily looked to her side and found almost all her Konoha friends there looking at her with concerned eyes.

"AYA-CHAN!", Naruto exclaimed while rushing to hug her.

However, he was immediately stopped by Sakura when she grabbed a part of Naruto suit roughly. She stopped him just in time too, he was about to give Aya a bone-crushing hug. Sakura's brow twitched slightly from irritation. Naruto also wondered why he stopped mid-air when he wanted to hug the wounded Aya.

"Naruto! Aya-chan is still injured! You shouldn't hug her yet!"

"But! But! I wanna hug her!", Naruto whined while moving around violently so that Sakura's grip no him would loosen.

"Naruto! Listen to Sakura!", Iruka scolded the blonde boy.

"But!", Naruto whined while facing his former sensei with sad puppy dog eyes.

Iruka only frowned slightly, "Naruto, act your age!"

"Anou... Mina? (Ummm... everyone?)"

The gang turned their head to the direction of the soft voice and they all saw a set of Hazel eyes looking at the group.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?", Aya asked all of them.

-----------------------------------

Pretty soon, everyone answered all of Aya's questions which were burning inside her.

"Kakashi found you injured just outside of Konoha..."

"How long has it been?"

"It has been at least 6 days..."

"Why aren't you teaching at the Academy Iruka-san?"

"It's a Saturday today..."

"What has happened since my return?"

"Nothing much..."

------------------------------------

After quite a long chat with everyone in the room, excluding Kakashi and Sasuke. Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke left, Kakashi was left to stay. Both of them were quiet which they hated so much.

Aya would occasionally shift her eyes from one corner of the room to the next, and Kakashi would also do the same... he didn't use his Sharingan, k? Anyway, the silence was eating both of them. The young woman couldn't take the silence no longer and therefore asked the first sentence that came to her mind.

"Umm... Thanks for visiting me so often..."

The silver-haired man turned to face his friend and nodded, "Yeah... no prob..."

Then there was that deafening silence once more. It seemed so awkward now with Kakashi and all... I mean... well... Aya just couldn't put it, but the situation was definitely weird for both of them because they would usually talk... well Aya would do the talking and Kakashi would occasionally reply.

"Umm... so...", Aya began awkwardly, she didn't know where to start.

"Where did you find me exactly?", she asked all of a sudden.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment before facing Aya to answer her question, "I just found you very injured in front of the gates... You were lucky that the gates were open at that time of day and not closed..."

The brown-haired girl nodded blankly at his answer. She looked down at the floor and she looked thoughtful, she was trying to remember everything that had happened before she got in the hospital.

'I remember doing my mission successfully... and then I went towards home... then I found Hidden Village of Mist...'

Then everything came back to her. She remembered how she ran away from the hired nins that were supposed to protect their boss... and then...

"THE BRACELET!", Aya suddenly gasped which startled the silver-haired jounin.

"Kakashi! Where's my bag?", she asked urgently.

"In the closet where all your clothes are...", he said dumbly.

Suddenly, Aya bolted up and sprinted towards the closet at the corner of the room., her feet padded on the cold surface of the floor and she stopped only momentarily to open the closet that she faced. She pulled it open and started to rummage through all her stuff.

Kakashi walked towards the hurrying girl with concern written all over his eyes... eye... I meant to say eye... Anyway, he started talking to her with worry clear in his voice.

"Aya? What are you doing? You're still supposed to be in bed...", he said.

"Where is it?", she thought out loud desperately.

"What 'it'?", he asked, all of a sudden curious.

Aya dug deeper in the closet. She threw all her clothes one by one, but gladly she finally found what she was looking for. Her small bag, she smiled immediately but wasted no time to search for the item again.

"Aya? What is 'it', Kakashi asked again to the girl.

"I'm looking for my bracelet!", Aya told him, her full attention on the search for the missing bracelet.

"What's so special about it? I bet you just got that from your trip to the village while you were on your mission...", Kakashi mumbled.

"A-Ha! I found it!", Aya exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

The male jounin peered down at the dangling chain that Aya held delicately with one hand. Aya smiled in relief that her precious item was safe in her pocket.

"What is it?", Kakashi asked curiously.

She turned to him, her smile still intact, "It's my bracelet that I received on my fifth birthday..."

Kakashi blinked for a while, "Then... when and how did you get it?", he asked all of a sudden.

Aya thought for an answer when she stood up and walked back to her bed. She sat at the side of the white bed. Kakashi's eyes... eye looked at her in a curious manner, he soon returned to his chair and waited for Aya's answer. When she did found one, she smiled.

"I got it while I was on my mission... I finished my job but soon came across my old village..."

"Which is what?"

"Hidden Village of Mist!", she beamed.

"Wait... you were raised in Hidden Village of Mist? But shouldn't you have learned the Kirigakure no Jutsu? ", Kakashi said, not believing that this girl in front of him was raised in a harsh environment.

"Well... not exactly... My family used to travel a lot... and I already became a genin when we moved to Hidden Mist, so there were two of us who were alive..."

"That makes some sense...", Kakashi thought out loud.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me from before... It's just that..."

Kakashi shook his head, "No... it's okay... I think I understand..."

And for the first time on that day, nothing seemed awkward at that moment. And the silence didn't seem so strange as well. They would have been like that for hours... but sadly, visiting hours were done and Kakashi had to leave soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow...", Kakashi mumbled while closing the door behind him.

Aya smiled at the jounin, even though he wasn't there. At least she knew that he cared for her...

"It's been a while since I've been with someone who cared for me that much...", she thought out loud.

With a smile on Aya's lips, she fell asleep once again... this time to a more peaceful slumber... She will be dispatched on Monday... then she could spend time with everyone she loved.

-------------------------------

_**The next day during visiting hours...**_

"Naruto... please don't eat the wax fruit...", Aya sighed.

"Eh?", a blonde boy turned to Aya with an apple fruit(?) in his mouth.

"These are waxed fruits?", he asked, not believing Aya.

"Hai...", everyone chorused with a sigh.

"Oh... then they're pretty good!", the young genin chirped.

Sakura sighed at her companion's stupidity, "Naruto no baka..."

"Come one everybody! We should start giving Aya-chan's get well gifts!", Iruka slightly exclaimed in an ordering and teacher kind of way.

"Sadly enough though... Naruto ate my gift...", Iruka sighed.

"I got you nothing... I couldn't find anything...", Sasuke said monotonously.

"Umm... that's okay Sasuke...", Aya said.

"Here's a card from me...", Sakura smiled.

"Ahh... Arigato!", Aya exclaimed while taking the yellow card from Sakura's hands.

Once she got the card, she opened it and there written in the card was 'Get Well Soon', but the lettering was very beautiful to look at. Aya closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ah... so beautiful!"

"You like it, Aya-chan?", Sakura asked.

"Hai!"

"Anousa! Anousa! It's my turn!", Naruto exclaimed while jumping around as if impatient.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down Naruto-kun!", Aya said while gesturing her hands signaling him to calm down.

Naruto walked next to Aya's bedside and then gave her a white rose, "Aya-neechan, I hope you like roses"

----------------------------

A boy with dark brown hair gave a rose to Aya, "Aya-neechan! I hope you like roses!"

------------------------------

"Aya-neechan? Aya-neechan?"

Aya snapped from her thoughts, "Huh? Uhh-what?"

Naruto's smile twisted downwards, "You don't like my gift?", he asked, disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Ah-! Oh, I do! I do like your gift! I just remembered something!"

"Ah... I'm so relieved...", Naruto admitted.

The brown-haired girl took the small white rose from the preteens hand and she soon fiddled it with her own small and delicate ones.

"Ah... so beautiful!", she sighed.

'**BAM!' **

Suddenly, a girl with honey brown hair suddenly burst out of the door, "AYA-CHAAAAN!", then the girl suddenly pounced on the startled girl.

The intruding girl wore the typical net shirt, but it was a small one and you could see her belly button. She wore a skirt that was similar to Sakura's but hers was only blue and the shorts were white. She had her forehead protector on her right arm and it had the Hidden Mist symbol on it.

"Su-Suara-san!", Aya exclaimed in complete disbelief.

The girl with honey hair started rubbing her cheek on Aya's, " Aya-chan! I'm glad you're okay!", she exclaimed.

Then a tall girl suddenly emerged, she had long red hair and grey eyes and a scar running down her right cheek. She wore long blue pants and a white dress that is similar to Sakura's, but it only has long slits at the sides and has a lower neck line compared to Sakura's dress. Her forehead protector was the same with the girl from before only it was worn like a belt.

The girl placed her hands on her hips and whined slightly, "Suara-san... You shouldn't really be hugging Aya-neechan..."

The girl named Suara suddenly lets go of Aya and got sad all of a sudden. She looked at the red head with sad puppy dog eyes.

"But! But! Hikari-chan!", she whined.

The girl called Hikari stared at her companion and sighed, "Fine..."

Suara beamed, "Wai!(Yay!)"

Naruto and everyone was confused by the sudden intrusion of the girls, "OY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, Naruto demanded while pointing at Suara.

Suara turned to Naruto with a glare, "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS! I'M OLDER THAN YOU SO GIVE ME SOME RESPECT HERE!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOMEONE WHO IS OLDER THAN ME THAT I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-", the girl started to clench her fist and the look on her face would make you shiver if you messed with her.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU HAG!", Naruto taunted while going to an offensive position.

"Anou... excuse me?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and found Iruka staring at Naruto and the honey haired girl with an awkward expression.

"Ummm... who are you two exactly?", he asked while pointing at the red-head and the loud one.

"Oh! Introductions!", Suara exclaimed.

"Aya-chan! You should do the honors!", Hikari said while turning to the rather surprised Aya.

"Oh... Ummm... These are some of my old friends guys...", Aya said while pointing at the two girls.

Aya pointed to the red-head, "This is Yamoto Hikaru-san..."

"Konnichiwa...", Hikaru mumbled shyly.

Then Aya pointed to the other girl, "And this is Salisa Suara-san..."

Suara punched her fist in the air, "Yo! Konnichiwa!"

"Guys, what are you doing here in Konoha?", Aya asked them.

Suara rushed to Aya's bedside, "You should already know! The Mizukage asked us to do this mission!"

Then Hikaru sat next to Iruka and gave a scroll to Aya, "This is what the Mizukage said and the details for the mission are inside that scroll..."

Aya took the scroll from Hikaru's hands and opened it, "What does it say?", Sakura asked.

"The mission was to protect me from any harm... but how come this mission is a three man team and I only see you two?"

Suara smiled mischievously, "Baka-Aya-Neechan!"

Hikaru blushed slightly when Iruka looked at her and asked, "Who is the third person for the team?"

Suddenly, a person walked inside the room. Everyone looked at the person and all of them went into shock.

"How are you doing Aya-san?", he asked with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahaahhahahaahahahahha! Cliffy! Mwaahahahahahha! So evil-can-evil! It's a word my sisters use when we are feeling evil. Anyway, I expect reviews, so please give them to the story!  
**

**-turns into an old hag- "Reviews... reviews for the story... please give me some reviews... for my story..."**

** Mwahaaahahahaah! OKAY! THAT'S ALL JA NE!**

** P.S.**

**PLease read my other oneshot! Konoha Ninjas: Trip to the Hot Springs ! It's funny!  
**


	14. More about Them

**Konnichiwa to you all my faithful readers and reviewers! The new installment for Hidden by Me! The blackdash with no help from Scarlet! Hahaha! Anyway, let's continue on with the story! Read below to know rason why it took me so long to post this story!**

**P.S. **

**I'm really sorry it took so long for me to put it up, it's just that school is hectic because I hate my friggin' Chem. Teacher/Asst. School Directress. She is really hard on us and 10th grade is an assshhhhhh! I'm pretty much stressed and tired and my body has cramps all over because our P.E. teacher had us all do a Physical fitness test and I had to do 'em all! Dammit! My legs and shoulder hurt! Sigh...**

**I also changed a bit of the story just to add some spice to it.**

**Anyway, on with the story without the Naruto character belonging to me...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sigh..."

A young woman with slightly long brown hair and light hazel eyes stared out the window of her home bored. On her hand was a letter from someone far away right now. Sighing once more, she reread the letter on her hand.

_Dearest Aya-neechan,_

_How are you? We're currently living in the Hidden Village of Sound, but we were forced to go there due to ninjas that attacked us from our last village. I am currently the chuunin teacher at the academy there. Luckily, Raiko also passed the chuunin exams a while ago, but he is still too young and too immature to teach at the academy. But Ayashiko passed her genin exams with flying colors and we're somewhat happy about that. When we are once again pursued by ninjas, we are most likely to live in Konohagure... I hope the people there are friendly, unlike the people here in this village. Anyway, I hope that you are at the best health possible and also I hope you have a love life... Unlike me... I still have no boyfriend... If you do have one, DOES HE HAVE A BROTHER THAT I COULD GO OUT WITH? Hehe..._

_From your Cousins,_

_Yuo, Raiko and Ayashiko_

"I guess they didn't know I moved to Konoha...", Aya whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. She was reminiscing all the moments that happened for the past 3 days. Her friends busting in her room... then telling their reasons why they came... then... HE came...

-----------------------------

Smirking, he greeted her with a question, "How are you doing, Aya-san?"

She went completely and utterly shocked. Eyes wide, frozen in her spot on the bed, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her mouth opened, as if she wanted to say something, but it closed again. Truthfully, she didn't know what to say to HIM. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but she could only bring herself to speak.

The world around her disappeared, and all that was left was the man smirking by the door and her, opening and closing her mouth like an idiotic fish.

Almost everyone in the room were in shock and confusion. Kakashi stared at the man, then at his wounded friend. And without him knowing, he had a gut feeling that this guy was Aya's old boyfriend. Instinctively, Kakashi clenched his hand.

"Ai... Aizu...", the girl whispered.

The man smiled and cocked his head to the side cutely, "Hm?"

(I'm not telling how he looks like yet! SO nyeh!... Sue me if you want but you don't know me, HAHA! But don't worry, I'll tell it to you later! If! you review!)

-------------------------------

Aya sighed once more, "Who knew that he would come...", she mumbled.

The young woman soon stood up and placed the letter in the drawer of her vanity desk. After that, she soon walked out of the house to meet her old barkada!

(WAHAHAHAHAHA! In Filipino, barkada means group of friends!)

She then picked up her wallet filled with her pay from her successful mission. With a smile, she ran towards the streets of Konoha filled with many wares from other villages.

She zoomed past a lot of people on the way there, most of which were glaring at the girl that pushed them away. She raced towards the meeting spot, but pretty soon she bumped into someone by accident. She instinctively closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She was supposed to land on her butt, however, someone caught her just in time.

His hands were wrapped around her waist, and a familiar sensation and memory came upon her. She smiled and opened her eyes to look at her savior. She was expecting a masked face, white hair and one eye grinning at her.

Instead, she went into total shock once she saw another familiar yet unfamiliar person who saved her from falling on her butt.

"Still clumsy, aren't we?", the man joked.

Aya opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her rescuer was her old friend and flame, Hayama Aizu... His black hair matched the sheen on the ebony of a grand piano. His light blue eyes were lightest of the light, it would have made blue sapphire stones turn green with pure envy. His muscles were well-toned and biceps in his arms would have made every woman in town breathless. He was handsome, what else can anyone say?

(Okay, the rivaling begins! WAHAHAHAHAHAH!)

"... Hai...", she whispered while regaining her composure.

"Were you on your way to the meeting spot?", he asked with a smile that would make your heart melt.

(Okay, okay! He's a total hottie that you would fall for! He's like a grown up Naruto and Sasuke and then I mixed them together! Only his eyes are light blue... and he's jounin... and he's... hawt... enough to...beat up Kakashi in the hottie contest... NO! I'M STAYIN' LOYAL TO KAKASHI!... Though that doesn't mea I won't admire my OC far away... –drools-)

"Hai...", she replied monotonously.

He cocked his head to the side while raising an eyebrow, "Hm? What ever happened to the cute, bubbly and perky Aya that I used to know?"

"She's not here at the moment...", she whispered.

"Oh? Then would you like to walk with me for a while?", he asked the unusually silent girl.

"No... I'm meeting someone else before going to the meeting spot...", she replied and then walked to another direction.

"Oh! Then okay! Ja'!(Later!)", he almost shouted when she went farther and farther away.

She wandered almost aimlessly, she seemed to be in a state of thought , but her feet led her to the training ground where her friends from Konoha were training and maybe just fooling around.

She looked up to the sky with dull and bored eyes... The weather and sky was perfect that afternoon. The sky radiated it's familiar golden yellow glow, and the sky showed off it's endless deep blue color. Aya smelled the clean and fresh Konoha air that was now so familiar to her.

Then she continued her way to some familiarly loud people. She reached them in a short amount of time. They were as noisy as they wanted to be, there was the usual fighting between the three genins. Their immaturity made her smile, but her smile went wider when she saw the tall figure that stood above all to her right now. She stared at the man with a glowing smile plastered on her face. Kakashi sensed her however and turned to look at the lone figure that stood a few meters away from their group. The man smiled immediately and waved his hand. The girl nodded with a smile on her face and ran towards them.

-----------------------------------

**Later...**

Aya walked down the busy streets of Konoha once more. However, she reached the meeting spot without any problems or disturbances from a certain shinobi she knew long long ago.

Her two friends were chatting just outside a clothing store. Her smile widened, then screamed her greeting to the two nins, who were slightly startled but smiled when they realized who screamed at them.

"Aya-neechan!", Suara called out to her with a wide and goofy grin... which could have matched Naruto's own goofy smile.

(P.S. Salisa Suara-san is our dear estrela jem and our Yamoto Hikaru-chan is, you guessed, AraelMoonchild! I hope you guys(estrela and Arael) love your characters and your first appearance in my story! I love you guys! Mwah! Please review!)

"Oy! You're unusually late!", Hikaru pointed out with a grin.

"Ahahaha... Gomen gomen! I just went to see Kakashi..."

"Kakashi?", Suara said.

"Yeah! You know... white hair... masked face... porn reader...", Aya described.

"Ah! Oh yeah! That guys from the hospital!", Hikaru remembered.

Suara gave out a mischievous smirk, "Yeah... the guy from the hospital... who was right next to you... and was probably ogling at you before we came bustin' in..."

Aya immediately blushed, "We-we... We are just _FRIENDS_!", SHE BLURETD OUT

Hikaru pointed out, "You, Suara-san, was the one who busted in the room! Creating a racket in then hospital!"

Suara glared at Hikaru and pouted, "It wasn't my fault! The nurse wouldn't hurry with the list and I wanted to see Aya-neechan cuz' we haven't seen her in a long time!"

"I WANTED TO SEE AYA-CHAN AS WELL! BUT PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE! ESPECIALLY INSIDE THE HOSPITAL!"

"WELL I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON AM I!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IMMATURE PERSON!"

"DON'T CALL ME IMMATURE!"

"OH RIGHT! YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE ALSO IRRESPONSIBLE!", Hikaru slightly shoved Suara.

"WHAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT! I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!", Suara threatened.

"I'M READY BEO-"

"Anou... guys..."

"WHAT!", they chorused.

"Everyone's looking at us..."

And indeed, the normal villagers of Konoha were staring at one used to be Hidden-Mist-nin-and-now-Konoha-nin and two Mist nins. Sweat dropping, they slowly went away from the spot and went shopping immediately.

The three girls were laughing, browsing the clothes all around them... then the topic a little while ago came up again.

Suara picked up a random cute jean skirt from the rack, "Ne, Aya-neechan... You still haven't told us about your boyfriend...", she said smirking.

Aya smoothed out the wrinkles of a rather cute looking baby blue shirt with her hand, "I told you... He's not my boyfriend... we're merely friends..."

"Still... he's a boy... and a friend... qualifying him to be your boyfriend...", Hikaru mumbled while looking at a beautifully embroidered dress curiously.

"Well.. we're not in that kind of relationship!"

"How'd you meet 'im anyway?", Suara asked while placing back the jean skirt she had a little while ago.

"When I first came to Konoha, He bumped into me... literally... he caught me, while reading his book.. I thought he was one of those perverted losers, but misjudged him... He turned out to be nice, foolish... caring..."

Suara and Hikaru smiled mischievously while teasing Aya, "OoOoOoHhHhHh... someone's remembering something about a certain someone..."

"What does he look like under his mask?", Suara asked Aya.

"I haven't seen his face yet. Which proves that I haven't kissed him!"

"No it doesn't!", Hikaru almost protested.

"Then give me a proof!"

"I bet he kissed you with his mask on! Was he a good kisser? Maybe you were on a date and we didn't know it", Suara almost screechedn

Aya laughed nervously while waving her hand to dismiss the idea, "We're not dating! To prove that, one of you has to date him!"

Suara shot her hand up into the air, "Me!", she screamed.

Aya laughed, "Ahaha... I don't think he can take you... He's already handling Naruto..."

Suara pouted, "Fine! Then Hikaru's the only one to date him!", she mumbled childishly.

Hikaru blushed, "I... I... I can't date him!"

Suddenly, Aya and Suara gave out an evil smile at Hikaru... they were suspecting something with Hikaru...

"Hikaru... do you have a secret to tell us?", Suara and Aya asked at the same time.

Hikaru turned several shades of pink, "I... I..."

Their smiles only widened, "Who is it?"

Hikaru suddenly found herself looking down at the floor, her blush still intact, "I... I... I kinda... found someone...", she whispered timidly.

Suara and Aya squealed in total delight, then turning to Hikaru, they asked with complete excitement, "Who is it! Who! Who?"

Hikaru blushed even more when she uttered the name, "U... Umino Iruka-san..."

"..."

"AIIIIIEEEEEEE!", the two squealed out so loud that people were staring at them as if they were freaks... but they could barely care right now.

Aya stopped to look starry-eyed at Hikaru, "You like Iruka-kun! Owmygawsh! That's really cute! You should go for it!"

Hikaru looked uncertain, "But... I... I... I don't' want to be alone! And... What if he doesn't like me?"

"Well, since you're gonna date Iruka. I'll date Kakashi!", Suara exclaimed while pointing at herself with the use of her thumb.

Then it hit Aya, she didn't want Suara-chan to date Kakashi... but looking at her two excited friends... She just couldn't bring herself to say no to them... and they seemed so excited...

"This is going to be so great! It's a double date!", Suara squealed.

"Hai...", Hikaru replied with a rather wide smile.

They noticed the silence in their friend and soon became concerned for her if she was okay with them dating and all. They looked at her with concerned eyes and asked her.

"Are you sure you're okay with us dating?", Suara asked Aya.

"Huh? Of course!", Aya said with a smile which obviously said 'I'm not okay with it, but if it's for your sake, then I'll do it, I won't be happy, but I'll do it for your sakes'.

"If you say so...", they said at the same time while looking worried at the girl.

-----------------------------

**Later...**

"Okay, see you guys!", Aya bade good-bye to the two mist nin girls.

"Tell Kakashi that me and him will have a date on Saturday!", Suara reminded.

"And Hikaru-san, remember that I'll be joining you tomorrow so that you could ask him out!", Aya reminded the other girl as well, causing Hikaru to blush slightly.

"Hai!", she replied.

Smiling, Aya entered in her house and immediately dropped the shopping bags as if she didn't care for them. Then slumping, she dragged herself into her bedroom and flopped down on her one-person bed.

Sighing, she buried herself beneath the covers and immediately fell into the land of dreams. A smile was on her face and the moon would have radiated her skin a bit, if only someone was lucky enough to gaze at her sleeping figure.

--------------------------

**Somehwhere in an inn...**

A certain black haired ninja was idling around the room his group rented for the night. Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he was about to fall completely asleep on the bed, when the door creaked open. He bolted up and saw that his two female comrades were back from their little hang-out.

A smile immediately formed on the young man's handsome face, "Hey, back already?", he said.

Suara smiled, "Hey Aizu-kun! Yup, we're back!", Hikaru soon entered and then closed the door.

"How was your day?", He asked them.

Suara and Hikaru smiled knowingly, "It was fine... but do you have time this Saturday?", They asked.

He lifted his eyebrow out of curiosity and suspicion, "Why?"

They lifted their hands in the air and, "OPERATION D.A.T.E, COMMENCE!"


	15. Author's sorry note to all

**hears death/murder threats **

**Yeah, I know! I know! I'm still alive 'n kicking! thriller songs plays**

**It's because our chem. Teacher is as ruthless as ever and examination week is nearing! Ack! I still need to do my homework! DAMN! **

**Sorry guys, I'm still on hiatus! The damn story is on hiatus because chem's an gigantic ginormous PAIN IN THE ROUND THING DOWN THERE!**

**ARGH! SO FRUSTRATING! SORRY GUYS, THIS IS ONLY A WARNING FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHAT FRIGGIN' HAPPENED TO THE FRIGGIN' STORY!**

**A HUGE APOLOGY TO ALL OF YOU! **

**STORY IS HIATUS AND SO AM I, BUT EXPECT AN _UPDATE_ AFTER 2 WEEKS!**

**I know... it's gonna be long for two weeks!**

**Argh, sorry once more everone.**

**Here, to show my sorry:**

**Gomenasai**

**Gomen**

**Patawad po**

**kaawa-awa po**

**Sorry**

**I apologize **

**There! Japanese, Tagalog and English! All rolled into one! **

**Once more! SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I know! I'm alive still, school's been hectic and I'm pretty much tired most of the time and I'm so sorry! GOMENASAIIII! ONEGAI! **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE! PATAWAD PO! ONEGAI!**

**And you might not read this right now but I could barely care... I got a slight crush on a guy in my class and he found out! NOOOOOOOOOO! I think he's trying to avoid me in a way because we used to talk a little, but he barely talks to me now... wait... rephrase that... we never ever spoke to each other again except when we are in a group discussion in social studies class and we have to earn points to get the highest quiz score in class... but only that and not the quality bonding type of talk... sigh... how did I got into this mess! Arhg!**

**P.S. to Arael, I'm going to add a little something to the outfit you wanted to wear, hehehe...**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A girl with brown hair stood in front of her mirror, looking for any flaws from her outfit. Truth be told, she wasn't really expecting a date this Saturday, but her friends urged a triple date. Rolling her hazel eyes, she fixed the jeans she wore for the occasion.

"Why did I agree on this again?", she asked herself while doing another once over on herself. Aya thought she looked okay... a cute black tee showing a little bit of her tummy and on the shirt was the kanji of love in the middle of it in the color silver... (My friend has that shirt and its wicked cute! Too bad I couldn't have it) The rest of her outfit was pretty much alright, faded jeans, white flip flops and of course her favorite silver chain cat's eye bracelet.

Truth be told, she didn't want to go to the date... she just wasn't feeling it... but since her friends wouldn't come to terms with her... she decided to agree... Kakashi wouldn't be there for her exactly... plus! Her friends had set her up with some guy they said was rather cute and he'd like to date Aya... And she agreed...

Sigh...

Well... it would be better if she did something on a Saturday night for a change... Aya doesn't have a night life ever since she got to Konoha... damn missions... Oh well... glancing at her wrist watch, she realized that her friends were going to come to her house pretty soon...

-Dling dlong-

'Damn... they're early...'

Slightly running, she walked her way towards the door. She paused only to fix her hair, she finally opened the door and saw two of her friends, Suara and Hikaru. Both girls had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Good evening Aya-chan!", both girls greeted with glee.

The three then jumped into a group hug. Although they didn't avoid a bump on the head in which they laughed. The three were known for being klutzes in their childhood years... also in their teenage years... and... now... Pretty much most of their lives ...

The three pulled away from the hug and did a once over on each other and smiled, "Aya! You look great!", Hikari complimented.

a low cut, tightish red top with dark blue pants that are

tight at the top and loose at the bottom

"Speak for yourself! You look even better!", Aya beamed while looking at Hikaru who wore a very cute outfit for the occasion.

Hikaru wore a low cut and tight red top paired up with dark blue jeans that are tight at the top but loose at the bottom... kinda flared if you know what I mean...

"Hey! What about me?", Suara whined almost childishly. Suara wore a nice looking Capri pants paired up with a green shirt with a butterfly in the middle, the sleeves of the shirt had hug slits on them and the outfit ends with a pair of white sneakers.

Aya turned to her with a smile, "You look great too Suara! It's just that Hikaru needs to look good for her date!", she said then gave a playful nudge on the elbow to Hikaru causing her to blush slightly.

"So when will Kakashi-san and Iruka-san arrive?", Suara asked while looking behind her.

Aya walked to close the door and answered, "They'll be coming pretty soon. Sit down for a while and tell me when will my date arrive..."

"That's a secret! Both of you are in a blind date!", Suara whispered mischievously.

The three then sat down and started some small talk. A few minutes went by, then the door suddenly rand. Aya, guessing it were the boys, stood up and opened the door.

"I'll get it!", she almost shouted while running up to the door and then opening it.

Once opened, Aya found the two guys in a small conversation. With a smile on the girl's face, she greeted both of them.

"Hey guys!"

----------------------------

**This ends chapter 15 of Hidden... sorry for the long wait... been really busy... a lot of things happened and I'm currently mourning the death of a very special person in our school... You might think I'm crazy but a lot of students in our school really loved this guy even though he was bloody strict and scary sometimes... but he's a very fun guy... he had a lot of great qualities...and he pushed himself too hard... and... bursts into tears**

**I'll miss our School's Prefect of Affairs... Mister P... you've done so much for us students in our school... we will miss you terribly, Good-bye...**

**I'm rally sorry if it's really short guys! I'm so sorry! But... a loss of one who is loved can make your inspiration just disappear... Gomenasai...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey guys!", Aya chimed the two guys standing just outside the door.

The two turned to Aya and smiled... Well... Iruka smiled, you can't really tell when Kakashi's smiling when his face is covered by the mask and the only part of flesh you could see was his eye... Yep... he still had his mask on...

'Does he really need to wear that?', Aya thought... almost hopelessly.

"Good Evening Aya-chan.", Iruka greeted with his smile intact.

" 'evening...", Kakashi almost mumbled.

Aya did a once over to both boys... Iruka looked charming in his. Kakashi also looked handsome in his. However, Aya couldn't help but gawk at Kakashi for a moment.

Smiling, Aya turned to her 2 friends and said out loud, "The guys are here! Come one! We should go now!"

Suara and Hikaru hurried to the door and would have left immediately... if Hikaru and Iruka weren't being all shy. Both blushed at the sight of each other... Aya would have squealed in total delight at the very very KAWAII scene!

The momentous and cute scene would have continued... if it weren't for the very excited Suara.

"Oi Oi! Kakashi-san!!!!!!!! You're my date! Let's get going!", she cheered.

Suara then took Kakashi by the hand, which startled him a little, and almost ran towards the restaurant where they were to meet Aya's blind date. Suara was practically dragging Kakashi behind her.

"Su-suara-chan!", Aya stuttered. Her hand held up high as if wanting to grab either Kakashi or Suara, but of course she couldn't.

Aya sighed hopelessly at her best friend, "Can't she just wait for us to get ready? Sometimes I just don't get her..."

"We should get going either way...", Iruka commented.

Everybody nodded and slowly made their way to the restaurant. Aya though was slightly excited to meet her date...

"I wonder if he's handsome...", she thought. Then dreamed of how handsome her date would be. He might have jet black hair with green eyes, or he could have silvery blue eyes with blonde hair. Maybe he would have fiery red hair and blue eyes. Or probably brown hair with grey eyes... think of the possibilities!

The four of them turned to the right and they saw Kakashi and Suara standing in front of a book store. Kakashi was busy admiring the new series of Come Come Paradise, he stared at it with such fascination... it would have made Aya laugh... instead she stifled it.

The scene was sort of funny. Kakashi most likely smiling ear to ear by just staring at the Come Come Paradise series that were stacked up neatly behind the window. Suara looked irritated that her own date stopped her from going to the Italian restaurant, and a rather large looking anime vein settled on top of her forehead. Suara looked as if she wanted to punch Kakashi.

Aya couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of her, 'That's so much like Kakashi...', she thought.

Iruka and Hikaru were also smiling at the two. But Aya, realizing the time, went up to Kakashi and mumbled that they'd be late and that the reservations will be taken away by another customer.

And with much hesitation(from Kakashi), they continued their way towards the Italian restaurant.

After much walking, they finally reached the restaurant where they were supposed to have the triple date and where Aya gets to meet her blind date. They were about a few blocks away from the restaurant. Aya saw a silhouette of a young man just standing outside the restaurant, she couldn't really see him clearly but she was slightly excited to meet the man whom her friends were talking quite often.

Aya could hear her heart pumping, she was squealing like a girl in the inside expecting to meet her blind date and that he was a gentleman. A few more meters and they would meet him.

Thump thump... thump thump...

They were almost there...

Thump thump... thump thump...

She could see a bit of his face...

Thump thump... thump thump...

Then she saw him... her blind date... light blue eyes... dark hair...

"Aizu...", Aya breathed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know it's not much guys but at least I updated... I just wanna sleep... I'm not in the mood for writing, but I promise to make it up!**

**If! You review! I'm thankful for those who continue to review my story! But me needs 'em reviews if you wantssss me to continues my story! I'm desperate guys, I need your reviews so I may feel more inspired to write! **

**P.S.**

**The next chapter will be somewhat exciting... I know it will be for me!**

**Sige, Paalam! **


	18. date part 1

"Aizu...", Aya breathed.

In front of her was Aizu... Aizu of all people... what was he doing in front of the restaurant that she was about to meet her blind date?! Why is he all dressed up for a date? Don't tell me that he's dating someone else... please oh please let him be dating someone else... If he wasn't... then...

"Oh no...", Aya whispered. She stopped momentarily and realized she was lagging behind and so quickly ran to everybody and walked normally again.

Aya bit her lower lip out of nervousness, 'If he's my blind date... I'm going to die...'

When they reached the front of the restaurant, Aizu smiled pleasantly at them and greeted them a good evening.

"So... let's go in the restaurant... I think we'll be a little late.", he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Aya's heart totally dropped when she heard him say that, 'He's... my DATE?!'

Aya immediately grabbed both Hikaru and Suara's hands, "Ehehe... could you excuse us ladies for a moment?", she said and ran to the nearest and darkest part of the place.

When Aya was sure the boys wouldn't hear them, she turned to her best buds and started screeching like there was no end. Both girls who were being scolded at plugged their ears with their index fingers and waited for Aya to stop her rants.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! I DON'T WANNA DATE AIZU!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DATE HIM!"

She continued on and on and on and on and on... and on and on and on... but she finally stopped to take a few good breaths. She was now calm and Hikaru and Suara took this as a chance for them to explain themselves.

"Come on Aya-neesan!", Suara said.

"Yeah! We know you want to date Aizu-kun!", Hikaru backed up.

"You wanted to date him since you were at least 10! And Hikaru and I have been supporting you! We've even tolerated your squeals when you get all hiked up whenever he passes by and you smell that cologne of his..."

Hikaru looked thoughtful, "Hmmm... I think the way you described it back then was... strong and masculine but not overpowering to the nose and although it was strong... it smelt gentle too..."

Anime sweat drop, "Ahehehe... you still have that good memory...", Aya said, "but still... I'm not sure... he was my childhood crush..."

Suara screeched out of disbelief, "CHILDHOOD CRUSH?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'VE HAD THAT CRUSH ON HIM SINCE WE BECAME CHUUNINS! AND THAT TOOK A LONG LOOOOONG TIME!"

"Okay okay! Fine! I'll date him! But only because you said so!", Aya was becoming impatient. She decided that if she were to get away from Aizu, she has to finish dinner as soon as possible and run like there was no tomorrow.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Aya-neechan's dream will become a reality!!!", Suara exclaimed while punching her hand up in the air.

Aya only sighed, 'I hope this date will end soon...'

Then the three girls went back at the front of the restaurant to meet up with the guys. After a few excuses, they all went in the building and got a table. Aya regretted for reserving the most romantic spot in the restaurant which was but the window where a small garden was located next to it... how the staff got it? She doesn't know...

Everyone settled in their seats. Aya was next to Kakashi and Aizu... which means she in the middle of the two... Kakashi was to her right and Aizu-kun to her left. Then Kakashi was next to Suara. Suara was next to Hikaru and Hikaru to Iruka and Iruka next to Aizu...

Even though Aya was forced to sit next to _Aizu_, she somewhat enjoyed the view she had. Hikaru and Iruka was right in front of her and they looked soooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable! Even if they were full grown adults! I mean, they were looking at each other nervously and smile! They'd blush too! Aya wanted to scream at their cuteness!

'If looks could kill... then I'd be dead because of them!', Aya thought with a chuckle.

When Aya thought of this their waiter came. He was a pretty good looking guy, he looked neat.

He gave each of them menus and they started looking over them.

'Hmm... this soup... how do you pronounce this? Cre... creammma? _Crema di pomodori?_ Tomato soup with cream and bits of sliced tomatoes and tiny bits of bread...', Aya's mouth began to water at the sound of the soup.

She skimmed through some orders that weren't as interesting and got through the main course and one caught her eye.

_Pollo al Forno_

_Baked boneless chicken with gravy. The servings are either baked potato or mashed potato._

Her mouth watered... Aya wanted to order so much more food, but she knew that she couldn't finish if she ordered too much. She decided on the first two dishes she wanted.

"Anou... excuse me?"

The waiter came closer, "Yes, madam?", he spoke kindly.

"I'll have the _Crema di Pomodori_ and the _Pollo al Forno_..."

"Hai...", the waiter said and scribbled down her order.

The rest ordered their own, she heard spaghetti Bolognese and fettuccine and some more orders she could not understand nor care.

After the waiter left, Aya started to ignore everyone in the table and just stared outside the restaurant. Good thing that the window was near their table...

'I wonder what everyone in this restaurant's thinking...', Aya thought and breathed in deeply.

The restaurant was filled with a lot of different aromas. It made Aya's mouth water so much that she decided to look at something else before she got hungry... she might end up eating all the breadsticks and she won't be able to finish the food she ordered. She turned to her side and found Kakashi... reading his book.

Her brow raised out of curiosity, 'When did he took that out?', she thought, but apparently, she thought out loud and everyone heard her say that.

"What? What is it Aya-neechan?", Suara asked curiously while looking at Kakashi.

Everyone looked over to Kakashi and found that he was reading Come Come Paradise. He looked at each of them and seemingly gave out a very embarrassed smile.

Hikaru and Suara stared at his book like it was the 11th wonder of the world, their eyes were so wide that those would be the 12th wonder of the world. Aizu also seemed curious and stared at the book with intrigue. Iruka slapped his head as if Kakashi was hopeless.

"Wha-what is that?!", Suara screeched but everyone shushed her.

"Ahhh... it seems that everyone's found out my book...", Kakashi mumbled while scratching the back of his neck.

Hikaru looked away from Kakashi and asked him, "Why did you bring such a book during this date?", she was blushing while saying this.

Aya raised her index finger in order to explain, "Well, Kakashi always brings that book everywhere he goes... he's read the latest series.", she said this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Suara gave out a look of disgust, "And you're okay with that?"

Aya merely tilted her head to the side and shrugged, "I dunno..."

"Well, if Kakashi is comfortable with reading that book, why can't we?", Aizu also shrugged.

Hikaru let out and uncomfortable squeak and moved closer to Iruka... not that she needed the protection. Suara also inched slightly farther from Kakashi.

Aiazu, turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-kun, how much of the series you've read so far?", Aizu asked.

Kakashi then said while reading his book again, "Only two so far, but there'll be more."

"Ah... I see...", Aizu said thoughtfully, he then looked over at Aya and smiled.

Aya just looked at him and gave out a rather bashful smile. Kakashi, of course, caught the act and gave out a teeny-weeny death glare. His jaw slightly clenched before he got back to reading Come Come Paradise. Kakashi continued reading his book, he of course heard the conversations within the group. But everyone of what everyone said just went through his ear and passed through the other.

"Are you hungry Iruka-san?", Hikaru asked the caramel colored man.

"Ah... only a little.", he said, obviously shy around the fiery haired girl.

Aya enjoyed watching the cute couple. Who wouldn't think that they were cute? Well, after looking at Hikaru, she went to the rather noisy and hungry Suara. She was eating breadsticks like there was no tomorrow. Aya couldn't help but stifle a small giggle at the funny scene.

'Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad after all...'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Weeeeee! AN update!!!!!! Finally!**

**Hehehe... I know it's been a while but I finally got this out.**

**Been busy because of school and I've also been busy watching Bleach and all. Plus I've been obsessed with a certain story that might be so wrong in so many ways than one but I found this couple so cute!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm crazy over the pairing!!!! I suggest you should all check it out!**

**"When Curiosity Met Insanity" I found this story in livejournal, please find it! If you can't then go to deviantart and find bri-chan. Go to her gallery and find a comic titled Insult battle, there would be three links, pick the very last link and you'd be transfered to livejournal then you can go read the story!  
**

**Read everything! I totally love this story, but I can only hope that you like it too!**

**Okay, Only up to here! Bye!**


	19. After the Date

Completely tired out by the date, a certain brunette flopped down heavily on her bed with a very loud thud. Momentarily, she bounced back up and fell back down softly on her bed once more. Her hazel brown eyes were wide with surprise and shock. It was because of 'that' her eyes were shocked. 'That' had just to happen. The lip gloss on her lips was messy, and her heart was thumping loudly which strained her ears to hear something else. She remembered the moments before she was flopping down on her bed and a deep red blush suddenly settled on her cheek. It was the moment which made her uncomfortable just remembering it. It was the moment which she wanted to wish away. It was the moment when Aizu kissed her,

_**Aya's flashback...**_

_Aya grew more comfortable as the date progressed on. Their dinner also arrived early and the smell of the food made Aya's mouth water. Smiling, Aya picked up her soup spoon and dipped it in her tomato cream soup. She lifted the spoon that was now filled with the creamy soup and bits of tomatoes. She brought it to her mouth and tasted the warm liquid. It tasted heavenly! _

"_Anou... aren't you gonna eat, Kakashi-kun?", AYa heard Suara askin, which made Aya turn to look at the man with silvery-white hair._

_Kakashi shook his head no, "Iie, I'm not really hungry. I ate before going to the date and I'm still full..."_

_Aya smiled, 'I guess he'll never change... making excuses, whether it being late or just now showing his face in public.'_

"_Are you sure you're not hungry?", Aizuk asked Kakashi._

_He turned to him and replied, "Yes, I'm sure I'm not hungry. AIzu nodded and continued eating his food._

_Iruka turned to Hikaru, "Hikaru-san, have you tasted Hungarian sausage before?", he asked while pointing at the sausage with his fork. Aya hear their conversation and looked at the couple immediately._

_Hikaru turned to Iruka and looked at the plate, "No... I don't think I've tasted that before...", she answered._

_Iruka smiled and sliced a piece of the sausage with a knife and then took the piece with his fork. He then raised it shoulder length indicating he wanted her to try the food._

_He smiled and said, "Try some, it's really good. But be careful, it's a bit spicy."_

_Hikaru smiled timidly as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, "Are you sure? Wouldn't this be considered picking the food off your plate?", she joked._

_Iruka's smile widened, "Not when I'm the one feeding it to you..."_

_Hikaru blushed when Iruka said that... they are such a cute couple! Aya would have died! It took all her strength not to squeal at the cuteness off the couple. Hikaru then leaned forward with her mouth open, and Iruka brought the piece of sausage into her mouth. She bit it and chewed the tiny piece with a smile._

"_Cute couple, aren't they?", Aizu asked_

_Aya nodded with a smile, "Hai..."_

_The rest of the night was pretty normal and quiet and the six enjoyed the food. When it was time to pay the check, Aya could have cried when she saw how many numbers was written in the paycheck. It was a good thing everyone was willing to pool their money to help pay for the expensive bill. But Aya won't be buying too much food from now on... until she gets her next job._

_Everybody walked outside the restaurant. They talked about how the date went so smoothly._

"_The food was great!", Suara beamed._

"_I'm almost out of money because of the bill...", Aya moaned._

"_I had a wonderful time...", Iruka said._

"_Me too...", Hikaru agreed with a smile._

"_Are you hungry Kakashi?", Aizu asked._

"_No... I'm still full...", he mumbled._

"_Did you enjoy the gate?", Aya asked Kakashi._

_He nodded, "Yes... very much..."_

_Aya frowned at his reply, "You don't seem too enthusiastic..."_

"_I'm just tired.", he said and dismissed the subject._

"_WAIII! The date was really wonderful!", Suara exclaimed._

_Iruka scratched the nape of his neck and asked Hikaru, "Would you like me to escort you to the inn, Hikaru-san?"_

_Hikaru smiled at the offer, "That would be very nice...", she said and took his hand, this made Iruka blush slightly. Pretty soon, they both went off to the direction of the inn._

_Suara observed this and she quickly turned to Kakashi, "Ne! Ne! Kakashi-kun! Please escort me to the inn like what Iruka-kun did to Hikaru!"_

_Aya laughed at her request, "Are you sure you want to be escorted by Kakashi? He does, after all, read 'the book'."_

_She turned to her and replied, "I can hold my ground!", Suara then took Kakashi's hand and bolted to the same direction where Iruka and Hikaru went. Kakashi was being dragged again by Suara._

_Aya chuckled, "I don't think that the two of them would make a good couple..."_

"_Yeah... Well, we're the only two left. Would you like me to escort you to your home?", Aizu offered._

_Aya'a heart dropped when she heard Aizu's voice. She completely forgot about him! And the two of them were left alone together! No wonder Suara dragged Kakashi along and ran towards the inn! Aya will have to teach that girl a lesson tomorrow!_

_Aya shifted nervously, "I can go home by myself."_

"_But I insist Aya. It's already late and who knows what will happen in the middle of the night?"_

"_I'm stronger than you think!"_

"_I just want to make sure you get home safe."_

_Aizu won, "Fine...", Aya muttered._

_The walk home was awkwardly quiet, and it was getting more and more uncomfortable as the two of them went closer and closer to her home. Aya didn't want to get near to Aizu so she made sure she was farther than arm's length. _

_Aya's shoes kicked the dust from the ground and it made a scratching noise. That was the only sound Aya heard besides her heart beat which strained her ears. Aya was glad and thankful that the restaurant that they were eating was very near to her home. Aizu walked her up to the doorstep. She faced him but was not looking him in the eye._

"_Um... thanks...", she mumbled while fumbling for her house keys._

"_It was my pleasure...", he replied with a toothy smile. _

"_Well... ummm... good night...", she mumbled and was about to open the door. That is, until she felt someone grab her by the shoulders. Aizu turned Aya so she could look at him._

"_Aizu, wh-what?", she stuttered._

"_I know that this might be too forward but I don't have much time.", he was dead serious._

"_Huh?"_

"_Aya, I love you."_

_The last thing she remembered was him leaning and something touching her lips..._

_**-End of flashback-**_

For so long did Aya wait for the day Aizu will confess to her his feelings of love to her. And for so long did she dream of him kissing her passionately. She dreamt of how amazing his kisses were and that they'd make a wonderful couple and every girl will envy her. But she no longer feels for him.

It was kind of weird, that she wanted him so much long ago, but he doesn't feel the same way she does in the past. Now, he wanted her but she no longer wants him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Happy Holidays everyone! Tomorrow, I'm going to update another chapter for Hidden. I feel so bad that I haven't updated for so long! So as my Christmas gift to you all, I'll be updating this fic! Wai!!! **

**Your Christmas gift to me can either be a drawing of a certain scene or character in my story or a review if you wouldn't mind? Please! It's Christmas! There's at least 45 people alerting or faving this fic! I need your reviews! Please!**

**Merry Christmas by the way! I love you guys!  
**


	20. Rage and Anger

It was late and the night was very cool. The warm breeze blew gently and it made some trees rustle disturbing the night's silence. The night in Konoha was indeed peaceful; that is... until a lone figure came stomping down the quiet streets. It was an odd sight though, to find the usually calm and aloof man stomping in his house in an immature manner. He seemed almost like a child who didn't got his way. He looked enraged as he slammed the door shut loudly, he could have barely cared if he awoke some of his neighbors.

The silver-haired man marched off towards his bedroom and once again, slammed the door which he could barely care again. He walked to the edge of his bed and kicked it before he sat down on it. He buried his head in his hands and made a small growling sound. He was cursing under his breath.

Yes indeed, it was weird to see how Kakashi acted right now.

But, he did see something that made him so mad he wished he could just kill a man right now, whether the guy did something to piss him off or just because he was there. Of all the things he had to see, he just had to see 'that' happen. Kakashi glared at the floor with pure hatred, he wished he could just burn the floor with his eyes.

Kakashi was itching to grab the neck of that damn blue-eyed, black-haired pretty boy and start choking that damn blue-eyed, black-haired pretty boy. What he would have to give just to kill that blue-eyed, black-haired pretty boy! He wants to go on a killing spree! He would even have to come up with creative tortures just to kill that blue-eyed, black0haired pretty boy!

(Warning: Very violent thoughts)

1.) He'd have to cut off his fingers using scissors.

2.) He'd stick ice picks into his ears.

3.) He'd cut off his tongue and put salt in his mouth!

Oh yeah, he could think of the most horrid and creative tortures he'd want.

What made this man so angry as to want to torture Aya's friend? This will answer your question.

**----------------------------------------**

Kakashi cradled the arm that a certain honey-brown haired girl almost yanked off. She wanted him to escort her back home but before he could even protest, she immediately grabbed his hand and ran off towards the direction of the inn in which the three visitors were staying. She was like a female and older version of a Naruto.

But it was a good thing that Kakashi didn't stay long, Iruka and Hikaru were all starry-eyed which creeped Kakashi out. Anyway, he was about to go home and walk into his apartment when he heard a gate creaking closed. He guessed it was Aya, so he towards her home, just to check up on her.

He reached the gate and found that familiar scent of roses. He smiled beneath his mask. He was about to enter but found it very odd that he heard Aya saying good-night to someone. In reflex, Kakashi hid in the shadows and masked his chakra. He looked at Aya and found that she wasn't alone.

She was with Aizu, and she looked nervous.

"Well... ummm... good night...", she mumbled and was about to open the door. That is, until she felt someone grab her by the shoulders. Aizu turned Aya so she could look at him.

"Aizu, wh-what?", she stuttered.

"I know that this might be too forward but I don't have much time.", he was dead serious.

"Huh?", she looked surprised.

"Aya, I love you."

And then he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. She looked shocked, Kakashi was too. Their kiss was long and Kakashi wanted to just jump at the guy and strangle him there. But he did end the kiss.

The two parted with Aya looking at him with wide eyes that looked confused and shocked. He looked at her, as if waiting for a response. It seemed like an eternity before he gave out a defeated sigh.

"Good-bye Aya...", he whispered before walking towards the gate.

Kakashi made sure he would not be seen; the guy looked crushed, but Kakashi didn't pity him. Oh sure, he just got rejected after the kiss and all but Kakashi could barely care right now. The rage for kissing Aya was still there and he still wanted to pounce on that pretty boy for kissing Aya. He knew how to restrain himself though, so he just sat down among the shadows and watched as Aizu left towards the inn.

Kakashi was now sure Aizu had really left the area. He turned to look at Aya who still looked shocked and confused. Her hazel eyes showed it all... her confusion... Kakashi just wanted to comfort her.

She stayed outside the house for a long time and Kakashi stayed crouched down and hidden in the shadows. He waited for her to go into her house; he was making sure she would be safe. And finally, she went into her house, a loud clack sound said that she was now locking the door.

Kakashi stood up and marched in rage towards his house.

-----------------------------

'I bet he was touching her when they were kissing... dirty sunova...', he though while doing a choking sort of charade. He imagined that Aizu was there being choked to death.

Now tired out by the activities he had done earlier, he flopped down on his bed and pretty soon he was landing in the dream world. He fell asleep, and he looked pretty peaceful too.

**--------------------------------------------**

** Here's the other chapter I promised! Here's now my Christmas gift to ya'll! 2 updates for Hidden! But expect some more chapters in Christmas vacation. What you can give to me for Christmas is either a review for the story... or a drawing of a character or a scene in my ficcie!!!! I would be the happiest fangirl alive if that were ever to happen...**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone!  
**


	21. Goodbyes

**I know! I know! I'm really sorry guys! I know you've been waiting long! But please understand! A lot of things have happened! Like my prom (my date was a jerk.. sigh…) and then I had my finals and we had a group presentation. Then my father got sick (won't tell what) then we had to move from our apartment because we had our house renovated and our computer was down plus we have a virus in the pc. So please please understand. Anyway, I'm now officially a fourth year student in hs! Damn… I'm so old! Anyway, enough with my useless rambling and let's go on with the story. After all, you've been waiting for more than 5 months just to read the latest chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the series and the entire merchandise doesn't belong to me, what belongs to me are my OCs. **

------------------------------------------

Neko Aiaki was usually uncomfortable being late during meetings. She was always the early bird; but after meeting her close friend Kakashi, she has changed. She would always accompany Kakashi and be late with him. Today is an exception of course. After all, her friends are leaving today.

The brown-haired shinobi is running back and forth to one room to another. She had a piece of bread in her mouth and while eating said bread, she was putting on her dark pink jacket. Aya ran towards the dining table where her cold milk was, she took it in her hands and quickly drank the entire glass of milk. She wiped her mouth with her hand and quickly took a pen and paper. She then wrote her letter.

-----------------------------

_Kakashi-kun,_

_Leaving early to say good-bye to friends. Sorry that I can't meet with you like always. See you after they leave._

_Aya-chan_

_----------------------------------_

Aya then dashed towards her room while grasping the letter. She took her white boots that were similar to the open-toed sandals Ninjas often use. She then took her rose-scented perfume and sprayed herself with a bit of it and then folded the letter she was grasping neatly. She then took the keys to her house and stumbled outside the door. She ceremoniously locked the door and closed the gate. She then placed the letter at the mailbox and made sure that it would be seen clearly…. Just in case Kakashi would be reading his book again…

---------------------------------

Somewhere else where a big gate stood, 3 nins were waiting to say their good-bye to a close old friend. The other two were pretty calm but one seemed impatient.

"Where's Aya-neechan?!", a certain honey-brown haired shinobi whined. She was really becoming impatient. She knew Aya-chan for all her life and she knew that she wasn't the type who likes to be late.

"Be patient Suara-chan. She always has a good reason to why she is late.", Hikaru scolded.

Suara rolled her dark brown eyes, "Yeah yeah… But what could her good reason be? This is our last meeting in probably in a long while."

"We know Suara-chan…", Aizu mumbled.

Suara sighed to herself… she was bored. Soon enough, however, she spotted a hint of pink and brown thing… and it was coming nearer. Suara squinted her eyes so that she could see the pink and brown thing better. It took her a good 3 minutes just to guess what the pink and brown thing was… but by that time Aya was already in front of her.

"Aya-neechan!!!!", Suara practically screeched.

Aya, having good hearing, closed her ears shut with her palm. "Suara-chan!!! Stop screaming!"

"Oh! Sorry!", she apologized bashfully.

"What took you so long just to get here?, Hikaru asked Aya.

Aya blushed out of embarrassment…. She didn't have a good reason to why she was late, "I… um…. overslept…"

The three Mist nins were wide-eyed. "You overslept?", Hikaru asked… she was skeptical.

"Yeah…", Aya mumbled.

"This is kinda strange…. I thought you'd have a better reason to why you were late… You usually do." Aizu said, disbelieving as well.

"I know I know! But ever since I got to Konoha and met Kakashi, You know, things change and people change." The three nins nodded, they all agreed with Aya's point.

"Anyway, I'm going to miss you guys!", Aya said hugging her two best friends closely.

"Us too!", Suara and Hikaru said and hugged Aya.

After a few moments, the three finally let go. A smile on each of their lips indicated that they were ready to go. After that, Aizu also said his farewell to Aya, of course the two female ninjas smiled mischievously and gave the two some privacy.

"Aya-chan, I never really got an answer from you…", Aizu said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

The brown-haired girl felt uncomfortable, "Um… Yeah…"

"So… what will I get from you?", he said, his smile growing.

She didn't look up at him but mumbled her reply, "Remember when I said people change?"

The sparkle of hope in Aizu's blue eyes seemed to disappear. He was starting to get it.

"Yeah?", he said, inching closer to her just in case she was going to say something else.

She still didn't look up at him, "I don't think that I felt the same way with you like before… You did after all, broke my heart when you dated someone else…"

Aizu knew what was coming next, he gave out a sad smile, "I bet that you have someone else now…"

Aya retorted, "I don't!"

"Yes you do! And I think I can guess who that someone is!", he said, his voice slightly raised but not because he was angry. One thing Aizu knows about Aya that will never change is her stubbornness.

"Oh yeah! Who? Who is it then?", Aya said with a raised brow.

"Kakashi…", he said with a proud smirk.

Aya immediately blushed, "We're just friends!" she retorted.

"Uh-huh, and the way you looked at him at our triple date was not a sign of love but of a friendly relationship?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you felt so natural to defend Kakashi's porn book?"

"I was used to it!"

"I don't think anyone will feel comfortable with someone who reads porn right next to you…"

"I do!"

"I know and you've accepted that which makes you love him.", Aizu concluded.

"Acceptance can be a sign of friendship you know!"

"Yes, but it can be a sign of love too."

Aya had nothing else to say… good thing too because her two best friends came back after their little argument.

"So? How are you guys? Enjoyed the time you had?", Suara asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, it was rather nice.", Aizu said with a fake smile and he went just outside the gates. He was going to wait for the rest of his team to go out and leave with him.

'What's up Aya? You don't seem the least bit happy when we left you with him?", Hikaru asked, she knew that Aizu was faking his smile and there was something wrong.

"Guys, I think it's time to tell you…", Aya sighed.

"Tell us what?", Suara asked.

Aya sighed , "When I was still a Mist nin, I was around 16 years of age… I saw Aizu with a girl…"

"No way! How come we didn't notice?", Suara asked Hikaru.

"It's because he kept it a secret. You know, he did like me when we were still young but he was dating someone else. I guess he didn't want to hurt me and he knew that if you two found out that you'd both tell me."

"Wait a minute… if we didn't found out… How come you did?", Hikaru asked with a raised brow. There was suspicion in her grey eyes.

Aya felt nervous and it was clear in her hazel eyes, "Ummm…. Uh… I kinda.."

"Kinda what?", Suara asked, her brow also raised.

Aya started to laugh, "I kinda stalked him on the day I found out he was dating someone else. Ahehehe…"

Hikaru and Suara started laughing when they heard her say that. Aya started laughing along.

"You stalked Aizu? That's really scary for you to do Aya-chan!", Hikaru laughed.

"I know! But you know, I don't do it anymore!", Aya laughed out loud too.

After some few good laughs, they were really ready to say good-bye to each other. But not before Suara asked something to Aya.

"So if you don't like Aizu… then who do you like now?"

"Not interested in anyone yet. I'm not looking right now… I'll wait for now…", Aya replied.

"Yeah me too… Kakashi-kun was great but he wasn't really gentlemanly to me or anything. But at least someone got something good during the date…", Suara said and then eyed Hikaru mischievously and Hikaru started to blush.

"So, what are you two lovers planning? A long-distance relationship?", Aya asked.

"We both plan to write each other letters and maybe meet when we have the free time… and I'll try to get mission related to visiting Konoha…", Hikaru said, she was still blushing..

"Getting ready for a relationship? Well, that's cool! I wish I had a boyfriend too" Suara beamed.

"Yeah, me too…", Aya agreeing with Suara.

"You're wishing me to get a boyfriend too?", Suara asked, confused.

'Okay…. That's rather airhead-y of her…', Aya thought while slapping herself on her forehead.

Hikaru couldn't help but slap herself on her forehead too, "What Aya-chan meant was she wants to have a boyfriend like you!"

"Oh!", Suara said and slapped herself on the head for not realizing this sooner.

"Well, anyway… Good-bye guys…", Aya said with a sad smile.

The three of them hugged again and Aya mumbled something to the two of them.

"Guys… this is the second time we hugged and said good-bye to each other…"

Hikaru mumbled back to Aya, "I know, we seem to be postponing it but Aizu seems to be getting impatient…"

The three looked at the young man. He looked impatient. The three let go of each other and made sure that they give out their last good-byes to each other.

"Okay, seriously. Good-bye guys!", Aya said and made sure it was final.

"Yeah. Good-bye Aya-neechan!" Suara said.

"See you next time.", Hikaru said.

Then the next thing Aya knew was that she was waving good-bye to the Mist nins while they were slowly getting smaller and farther away. She waited until she couldn't see them anymore because it'll be another long while until she could see them again.


	22. Fight

**I'm back minna! –w00t- Anyway, here's the next installment of Hidden! Waaai!**

**Disclaimer: Need I say more?**

**Warning: Kakashi might be OoC in this chapter… He might also say some really mean things so… Uh…. Gomen… and watch out for the younger readers. Saying mean words are wrong btw.**

-------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly this day. The sky looked beautiful with the different shapes. His book was also getting to the good part. Sigh… Kakashi was in a really good mood today.

His feet scraped the dusty ground as he walked towards his friend's house. He also hummed to himself while doing so.

When he reached the gates of the small house, he rang the doorbell immediately. He didn't notice the letter left for him since he was too engrossed with his favorite book. He waited for a while. There wasn't an answer….

Kakashi rang the bell again, "Maybe she didn't hear the bell… Must be busy…"

There was still no answer…

He rang the bell, Kakashi was getting annoyed and impatient. He waited a little while longer but he only heard silence. He looked away from his book and looked at the gate. He immediately saw a piece of paper. His name was written on it.

He grabbed the paper and unfolded it. It was a letter but it was obvious that the handwriting was rushed… but he recognized the chicken scratch.

The letter said…

------------------------------------------------

_Kakashi-kun,_

_Leaving early to say good-bye to friends. Sorry that I can't meet with you like always. See you after they leave._

_Aya-chan_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah… they're leaving today…", he said to himself.

'She must really miss them… They were her friends after all…', he thought.

He thought of Aya and beside her were her friends. Suara appeared first and then Hikaru. Both of them were beside Aya… they looked happy. Then suddenly, a large masculine figure appeared next to Aya.

He was holding her and she looked really happy… It was Aizu… Kakashi felt his hands tighten. He looked pretty pissed too.

"I bet he kissed her good-bye too…", he muttered under his breath.

She's only there to say good-bye to him. Couldn't she have waited for Kakashi?! I mean, he's her friend too!

Kakashi imagined the two holding each other so dearly… It was really pissing him off… The white-haired jounin crumpled the piece of paper out of anger and he threw it aside.

He quickly walked away Aya's house and marched himself towards the monument to talk with Obito.

------------------------------------------

She could no longer see her friends anymore… They were gone now and so far away too. She smiled sadly because she knew that she could not see her dear friends in a long time. Aya sighed… She's hoping that the long time would be soon…

Nodding to herself, she went to the training grounds where she'll be expecting her favorite team and their perverted yet lovable sensei.

But when Aya got there, she only saw his students. She looked at them confused when she got nearer and nearer but he still wasn't popping out. The three genins saw the brown-haired girl and waved at her. She quickened her pace and reached the team.

"Hey, is Kakashi-kun still not here?", she asked them.

"He's still not here.", answered Sakura.

"It's really late now and he's still not here?", Aya was getting more confused.

"Yes..", Sakura replied again.

"Ne! Ne! Didn't you meet with Kakashi-sensei this morning?", Naruto asked.

"Iie, I got up earlier so that I could say good-bye to some of my friends.", Aya answered.

"I'm kinda worried… Kakashi-sensei may always come late… but he's never been this late before…", Sakura quietly said.

"Well, if he's in trouble then we'll have to go look for him!", Aya said with determination, "Let's spread out and we'll just meet back here in an hour or two."

"Hai!", Naruto and Sakura said in unison. Sasuke barely seemed to care but he probably knew that he they're going to force him to look for Kakashi.

"Let's move!", Aya said and everyone dashed off to somewhere to look for the silver-haired jounin.

Aya skillfully dodged everyone from her path, although she was close to an impact with some people. They shouted out their complaints with a curse which she heard but chose to ignore.

'If I were a slightly perverted, always late and aloof hentai reading jounin, where would I be?'

Her eyes darted to one side and another, she looked at each building she passed until an answer to her question popped up in her head.

'Bookstore!', she immediately stopped and turned to the direction of the building which she knew where Kakashi might be hanging out.

Aya reached the building in no time and entered it. The bell rang noisily as she entered. She dashed to the adult section and went to where _Icha Icha Paradise _is located.

"Kakashi-kun?", she called out when she slid to the section of the room. She found no one with white hair…. Excluding the perverted old man blushing… it wasn't Jiraiya though.

Aya sighed, 'Where would be the next place he will most likely be found?'

She thought hard where Kakashi would hang-out… One thing popped into her mind.

"No way! I'm not going there!", she said to herself when she thought of the place.

-----------------------------------

"Ichi, ni, san, yon, gon, roku, shichi, hachi, kyu, ju!", a shinobi said aloud while doing an exercise next to someone who seems to be the younger version of him. Aya nervously walked to the jounin doing stretch exercises with his student. She was nervous as hell.

'Okay, calm down Aya… We're just here to ask Gai-san where Kakashi is. It's not like he'll eat you or something…'

Aya gathered up her courage and walked towards Gai and Lee. Each step she took she felt herself almost run away. Maybe she was exaggerating but she just didn't like Gai. He just creeps her out….

She finally reached the jounin with no taste in fashion whatsoever. She took in another deep breath to try and calm down her nerves…. Okay, she was ready to talk to him now.

"Gai-san!", her voice suddenly became small, quiet and squeaky like Hinata's.

The man turned around and whipped his hand into the good guy pose. His teeth suddenly gleamed and Aya couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"Aya-hime!", he greeted her.

'Since when did I become a princess?', Aya thought.

"What are you doing here at this moment? Shouldn't you be out there celebrating youth like me and my darling student?", he bellowed.

"Ahaha… I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Kakashi-kun was.", her voice was still rather shrill.

"Ah! I have not seen Kakashi-san today!", Gai answered.

"Oh, okay… Well, thanks anyway Gai-san… Bye!", she said and immediately left.

"Good-bye Aya-hime!", Gai shouted.

Aya continued to go farther and farther away from the two but she still heard their conversation. They were really weird…

"Gai-sensei is so cool! Calling the girl he likes a princess!"

She heard Gai laughed, "Haha! Well, this is what women like to be called if you want to impress the girl."

"Yosh! I will call Sakura-chan Sakura-hime too!"

'Guess me and Sakura might be more alike than I thought…', she though while going away from the student and teacher.

She stopped to rest and also think where Kakashi would be found. Her time was almost out too and she'll be meeting with Naruto and the team soon.

'Think Aya, think… Where would be the place where he would hang-out?'

…

She remembered a place where Kakashi could be found. She felt stupid not thinking about the place before. Aya slapped her forehead and muttered 'baka' before she went off towards the place.

The monument…

---------------------------------------------

Aya got closer to the monument but she slowed down her pace when she did. She saw a familiar figure there. He was just standing next to the giant stone carving. Aya timidly entered here and she knew Kakashi as aware of her presence.

She smiled, "Guess that I should've went here first rather than the bookstore… We were worried that something might've happened to you…"

He didn't look at her but she felt the anger from his voice, "I'm a jounin you know. I can defend myself well…"

"Um… Okay?"

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you go and say good-bye to your friends…"

"I already said good-bye to them!", she said with a smile.

"Yeah and you probably took your time saying good-bye to that Aizu…", he said and looked at her. She was shocked to see anger in his eye. For a man who almost covers his entire face, he sure could show a lot of emotion with his one eye.

"What are you saying?", she said, Aya was rather hurt with what Kakashi said.

"Don't play all innocent like that! I know what you did! What you did that night with that bastard!", ha spat.

Aya's eyes widened, "You saw us kissing?"

"Yes…"

"He was the one who kissed me Kakashi-kun! I didn't kiss him!"

"Why should I believe you? You were the one who went off to say good-bye to them without waiting for me to come by…"

"They were gonna leave early this morning and I knew that you'd come later than expected…"

"I guess you wanted to give a good-bye kiss to that bastard, didn't you?", his voice sounded so deadly.

'Why are you saying that? I was only there for my friends…", Aya was on the verge to tears.

"I knew that you were romantically involved with him…"

"That was in the past…"

"How would you know? Feelings might resurface anytime… and when they do, you'd just go back to that bastard and start making out with him all you want!"

Aya couldn't take it anymore. Kakashi was being too brash about his decision. Aya decided to remain silent because she can't take anymore of what Kakashi is saying. It was hurting her a lot. Tears were flowing out of her eyes and it tasted salty when they touched her lips. She covered her eyes with her hands and just cried.

Kakashi turned away from Aya and said, "Stay away from me Aya… I don't want to see you…"

With that, he left her next to the monument crying.

-------------------------------------------------

**For friends, they do quarrel like a couple, ne? Anyway, look forward to the next installment and please review! I'm in need of it! I was really disappointed when only a few people reviewed… it really made me feel like nobody liked my work anymore… Huhuh! is sad**

**Plus, if you guys give me some feedback, I'd feel happy and motivated to type in the story more quickly! So give me reviews! Plus, if you don't like the story and are flaming then I'd call you the stupid person who is wasting his stamina and time typing something that isn't needed cuz if you aren't there to help me then whatever. I'll just go look for someone who actually would like to help me.**


	23. Plan

**-w00t-. Bet you weren't expecting an update this soon, ne? Hehe, this is only a short chappie though so don't get all excited. Hopefully you'll get to know a bit more about our fave couple here! Yay!**

**Oh yeah, if you guys would kindly participate. Which part of Hidden story do you like best so far? Please place your answer in the reviews! I'd really like to know being the curious person that I am! **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of reminding myself this.**

**----------------------------------------**

The sun in Konoha shone brightly. It was morning and so the sky still looked as blue as ever. Clouds lazily moved while the people in the village were off to their work. The sun shone brightly down on a young shinobi. The sun stung his eyes and his nose wriggled in annoyance. The shinobi moaned as the sun refused to go away and stop bothering him from his sleep.

"Kuso… I hate this…", the shinobi moaned.

With a loud sigh, the shinobi finally stood up. He rubbed the crust off his eyes as he walked towards the dining table. He yawned lazily and the sleeping cap on his head fell off his head which showed his spiky blonde hair. Naruto looked at the cap sleepily and picked it up with a sigh, he however accidentally hit his head on the dining table while doing so.

"Kuso….", he cursed before glaring angrily at the dining table.

His angry gaze soon turned into something of a curious look when he saw a neatly folded piece of paper on top of it. His hand reached for it before he opened the letter.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto,

Meet me by the bridge by 10 this morning.

Sakura

-------------------------------------------

The twelve year old shinobi looked up at the clock in his apartment. Damn… quarter to 10 already? He was going to have to eat his ramen quickly. Sighing, he quickly took the cup of ramen and got the hot water.

-------------------------------------------------

The weather was particularly hot when the female shinobi came. She was at the bridge waiting for her two teammates. She waited very long though. The weather was not only affecting Sakura physically… it affected her mood too. She waited for an hour for crying out loud!

Sweat trickled down the side of her face when she checked what time it was. She glanced at her watch. It was way past 10. The girl twisted her face in annoyance.

"Where are those two?", she whined with a pout.

She then heard a familiar voice calling out her name, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired girl turned around and saw a flash of orange and yellow in a distance. It drew closer to her and she immediately recognized the face of her companion. Naruto waved his arm around frantically with a smile on his face. He lowed down though when he saw Sakura's face. Her face was twisted in annoyance and anger.

"Eh? Sakura….-chan?"

"NarutOoOoOoOooOoOo!", she screeched with gritted teeth.

Fear was then evident in the young boy's face when he completely stopped in his tracks.

"You're late!", the girl screeched again.

"Ah! Ah! Gomenasaiiiii!!!!!1", Naruto cried out loud when he turned around and started running away from Sakura.

"Oh no you don't!", she screeched while stomping towards Naruto.

Naruto's face reflected fear when the stomping grew louder and louder. He was afraid of her catching up to him and yet he dared to look at the person behind him. He saw Sakura with such a scary face and he grew even more afraid when she suddenly pounced on him.

Naruto let out a short cry when she landed on his back. He immediately fell due to the weight and the girl started to place her hands at the side of Naruto's mouth. When she got a good grip, she immediately pulled like crazy!

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!", the boy cried out loud when teards streamed down his eyes due to the pain.

"I'et 'o!", Naaruto tried to scream.

Sakura pulled even harder, "Jandaroo!"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over at the two. Both of the teammates looked up and saw the Avenger, Uchiha Sasuke. He looked rather bored as he stared down at them in their awkward position. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at herself. She blushed immediately and stood up. She looked flustered.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!"

"Gomen… I had to do some things…", he mumbled his excuse.

"Ahahah! It's no problem Sasuke-kun!"

"But… but… Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up…", she hissed and glared at him. The blonde one immediately became silent.

"Well! Come one! Let's start with what I wanted to tell you both!", she said cheerfully.

The team finally went towards the bridge and formally discussed the plan that Sakura wanted to talk to the boys about.

"Yosh, this is what I wanted to tell you both. It seems Kakashi-sensei and Aya-neechan had a misunderstanding with each other. Both are really upset with the fight too. I'd always see Aya-neechan just outside the bookstore looking at the hentaii books for sale there. Specifically Jiraiya-sama's "masterpiece".

"So? What does that have to do with us?", Sasuke muttered.

"I'll explain that later. Since our previous plan didn't work-"

"You mean the one where we lock the two of them in the Hot Springs?", Naruto inquired.

"Hai, that one.,, Anyway, Christmas season is nearing this time around I managed to come up with a better plan…"

"So? How am I involved in your plan?", Sasuke asked again, he was slightly irritated.

Sakura gave the two shinobi's a very confident smirk, "If this plan works, then I believe that we'll finally be able to see what's underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask… and even get Aya-neechan a new boyfriend."

-----------------------------

**Really short chappie but hope you guys enjoy it anyway! Don't forget the reviews and to participate in the little question and answer thing! See ya guys! **


	24. Realizations

It had been months now since Aya and Kakashi's fight and also since Cell 7's plan. It will only be a few more weeks until they're going to execute MASK. The cold wind blew Sakura's hair gently. Although she was properly clothed to fit the weather, she still shivered. Rubbing her arms to keep her warm, she gave out a little sigh.

"This is so frustrating…", she muttered with a pout.

The pink haired one was sitting down on a park bench. The weather of Konohagakure didn't really change that much but the air was a lot colder now since it's practically November. Sakura, lifting her shoe and staring at it, was thinking deeply of the two shinobis that were frustrating her. This time, it's not Naruto and Sasuke.

Aya has been somewhat pathetic ever since her fight with Kakashi. There are several events that will prove this correct. One would be Aya's constant visit to a bookstore that has a poster up with the logo for the popular book series, Come Come Paradise. She would stay there for a long while, just staring at the poster, as if glued to it.

After staying there a good long while, she'd often go to Ichiraku Ramen to eat. Aya would always stay in one seat. It was the seat that she sat on that was next to Kakashi when she first ate at Ichiraku Ramen.

However, Aya is not the only one affected by the fight. Cell 7's teacher has become somewhat irritable and moody. It would be considered weird for their teacher since he's always so calm.

Sakura gave out a tired sigh when she looked up at the setting sky, "Those two are so immature for adults…"

o o o o o o o o o o

A young woman with light brown hair was once again found in front of a bookstore, staring at a poster. She gave out a bored sigh and mumbled something to herself. It sounded like a name though, but the people around her were too busy to notice or even care.

Aya was busy wandering in her memories, painful memories that recently happened to her. It was hard for her to remember these events because they were painful for her, especially the one about their fight. There were even several instances where she came across Kakashi. Most of the events were ones where she would see him strolling towards the training grounds because her house was only a few meters away from his apartment.

Aya disregarded these memories and remembered the ones that were more painful.

o o o o o o o o o o

_The sky was crying that time. Everything was dark and gloomy as tiny raindrops started falling down one her. The rain started out as a small drizzle but it eventually turned into a heavy downpour._

_Aya sought shelter in a building with little roofs at the side. Many did the same as her and stayed there until the rain will subside. Aya rubbed her arms to try and keep warm since she was slightly wet now. She decided to look around her surroundings now since it's a little crowded. Turning to her side, her eyes went wide in shock. _

_Kakashi was next to her…_

_Aya looked at him for a long, long time. She later realized that he didn't acknowledge her presence. She had a sad smile on her face when she looked away. A single tear slid down her cheek right after that, but thank the gods that it wasn't noticed since her face was wet due to the rain._

_The rain stopped a little later and people soon started going home, as did Kakashi. Aya stayed a little longer though. She wanted to wait until everyone was really gone because she wanted to go home crying._

o o o o o o o o o o

_It was hard for Aya to find someone she could talk to in Konohagakure. It's not that the people and ninjas were nice, it's just that… She needed someone she can trust and the only person she trusted was angry at her. Aya felt alone now ever since Kakashi refused to acknowledge her presence or existence._

_Aya, however, finally found someone… or more like something that she can open up to. She turned to Obito whose name was carved on strong stone. She talked to it for a good long while too._

'_It's really hard…', she thought._

'_I feel like I can't talk to anyone here in the village seriously… because I'm not close to anyone here…', Aya's lips twitched into a rather small smile when she thought of Gai and how she almost asked for advise about her problem._

_Suddenly, she heard light thudding. It was footsteps that were muffled slightly by the ground. Aya's heart sank when she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder. Soon, however, she felt a presence a few feet away from her. Gulping, she slowly turned her head and much to her dread, Kakashi was there._

_Aya felt tears coming out but did the best she could to stop herself from crying in front of him. She gave the stone monument a short glance and bowed on respect. Aya then quickly made a dash when she felt she could no longer contain the tears._

o o o o o o o o o o

Aya decided to stop digging in her mind for the painful memories she experienced in a few weeks. Aya wanted nothing more than to pour out what she felt right now. She couldn't go to the monument since there's a really high chance of her meeting him there. But it suddenly dawned to her when she thought of her Best Friends fomr Mist. She felt stupid not thinking about the person.

She slapped her forehead many times while scolding herself for being stupid. She really did felt stupid for not thinking of that person in the first place. She has solved the problem to who she could to talk to. The next problem would be where to find the person. An answer came up when she heard a familiar sound and feeling. Her stomach growled which meant that it is now lunchtime.

"I guess it's Ichiraku Ramen then…", she chirped.

o o o o o o o o o o

Aya's feet scraped the ground as she walked nearer and nearer to her destination. She reached the small stall and lowered her head to get in. She smiled when she smelled a delicious and familiar aroma. Aya then saw two familiar figures eating there too. She immediately sat next to the older one and greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Iruka-kun!", she greeted.

Turning to Aya, he greeted back, "Good afternoon to you to, Aya-chan."

The little boy turned to the new guest, "You're eating here Aya-neechan?"

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Yeah, I'm eating here.", she answered before turning to the old owner of the restaurant, "One pork miso ramen please."

The old owner smiled, "Hai hai!", he cheered and went off to cook Aya's order,

"How have you been, Iruka-kun?", she asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm doing fine…", he said after slurping his noodles.

"How about you and Hikaru?", she said, face filled with mischief.

The older man almost choked on the soup he was drinking after hearing Aya mention Hikaru. He coughed several times, blushing when doing so. Aya's smile widened even more to see Iruka acting so nervously. Naruto looked at his previous teacher curiously.

"What about Hikaru-neechan?", the blonde haired boy asked curiously.

"You don't know Naruto-kun?", Aya exclaimed, feigning shock.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his blush turning into an even deeper hue. Seeing this, Naruto's ever curious nature wanted to know the reason to his teacher's beet red face. The boy then inched closer to hear Aya better.

"Know what?", the boy whispered as if they were discussing a secret mission of some sort.

"Hikaru-chan is Iruka-kun's –", after saying this, Aya raised her pinky finger. Iruka gulped and shifted in his seat uncomfortably for the umpteenth time.

"Woah! Iruka-sensei! You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!", the blonde boy exclaimed gawking at his previous teacher as if he just bought him the Ichiraku Ramen store.

The man smiled nervously, "I wanted to keep the relationship quiet."

"Oh… So Hikaru-neechan is Iruka-sensei's girlfriend…", he mumbled to himself, thinking deeply.

Aya's order of Pork Miso Ramen arrived. She took the chopsticks and smiled while saying how grateful she was of the food. She then started eating the ramen in front of her with a smile. Naruto suddenly made a loud noise which sounded like something devouring an animal loudly.

"I'm done!", he chirped before paying for the ramen he ate, "I'm going to train now!", he said then went off towards the training grounds but not before saying his farewell to the two adults.

The two, Aya and Iruka, suddenly become quiet. The only sound they heard was of Aya's loud slurping. The man with the high ponytail looked to his side and stared at Aya as if worried about something. He was deciding whether or now he should ask her. It took him a good while to make the decision, but he finally blurted it out.

"What's wrong, Aya-chan?"

Aya momentarily stopped slurping the soup from the bowl. What seemed like minutes, she continued drinking the rest of the soup down. She sighed sadly when she finished drinking, she placed the bowl in front of her then the chopsticks she used on top of the bowl. She stared at the bowl for a long time as if thinking. Iruka could only wait for her to speak.

Without glancing at the man she answered his question, "It… hurts… Iruka-kun.".

She turned to him with a pained look upon her face, her expression showing the same feelings when she answered him, "It really hurts…"

Iruka looked even more concerned, "What hurts?"

"I don't know what or where it hurts… but it just feels painful…"

"What happened?"

"I had a fight with Kakashi.", she felt herself tearing up when she said this.

Iruka seemed a bit shocked, it was clear in his face for a fraction of a second. He however chose to concentrate at the situation at hand. He decided to give a comforting pat on Aya's back. The act didn't help her too much though, the more she thought of the the fight the more it hurt her in the inside.

"What happened exactly?"

Sobbing, Aya told Iruka of her fight with the silver haired shinobi. She told him of the kiss she received just outside the door of her house which Kakashi saw happening. She told of him of the day where her friends left to go back to their village and how Aizu fought with her. She told him of the day where they fought at the monument. He said that he saw her kissing Aizu but it was the other way around. She said she tried explaining to him that he may have kissed her but she didn't kiss him back. She said to Iruka that it was all a big misunderstanding. When she finished telling him of everything she gave a little hiccup which Iruka answered with a light pat on her back.

"What did you and Aizu fight?", he asked after Aya had calmed down a little.

"..Kakashi…"

Iruka's expression contorted into a confused one, "You fought about Kakashi-kun?"

"Kind of… When Aizu said that he loved me, I said that I'm no longer interested in him. He got angry and said that I loved a pervert. He claimed it to be Kakashi!", she scoffed at the middle sentence then ave a hard cold glare at the table in front of her. The old owner already took the bowl so she probably won't be able to burn holes or break it into pieces.

She huffed, "How would he know! He hasn't contacted me in who knows how long?"

'Well…", Iruka mumbled thinking carefully of what he is going to say.

Aya turned to Iruka with an angry and annoyed look, "Well what?"

Iruka raised his hands in defense, "Don't hurt me when I say this, Aya-chan. I can't help but notice that ever since you came here in Konohagakure, I always see you hanging-out with Kakashi-kun."

Aya raised her brow, "So? What if I am?"

"You look like a couple."

"In what way?", she questioned.

"During our triple date you defended Kakashi-kun for bringing "the book". You didn't seem to mind it one bit. I don't think that was tolerance because tolerance means that you hate it but try to work with it anyway. I think you accepted him.", Iruka explained.

"I don't see the difference really…", Aya said truthfully.

Iruka took a moment to think of how to explain and he finally did, "I told you what tolerance means. Acceptance is actually very different from tolerance if you think about it. I can't really explain it, Aya-chan. But I know that you accept Kakashi-kun and acceptance is often a sign of love. If it's not love then I don't know what is…"

It made sense in a way. Her eyes widened a little when she looked away from Iruka. Ayasuddnely found herself evaluating her relationship with her friend. Is it possible? That she is in love with Kakashi? Did they really look like a couple? Does Kakashi love her? Was she in love with him? Was his love for her cause him to get angry because she he thought she loved another man?

"Am I… really in love with him?", she questioned herself silently.

Iruka answered the question for Aya, "I'm not saying that it's true. I don't know if you are in love with him. You're the only one who can answer that question Aya-chan."

Aya smiled when he said those words. She felt lucky to have him as a caring friend… and a wise one too. She turned to him with a thankful smile. Aya thanked him for his words of wisdom and he smiled back. He gave Aya an encouraging pat on the shoulder before he checked what time it was.

"I better go. Classes start in a few more minutes and I can't be late.", he mumbled while standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, thanks again, Iruka-kun…", Aya thanked with a small smile.

The male shinobi was soon out of sight and Aya was the only customer left in Ichiraku. She decided to pay her bill now so she grabbed her wallet from her pocket and took out the money. She then laid it on the table while saying good-bye and thanks to the owner. She then left with one thought in her head.

'There's a possibility, I guess… I'll just have to wait."

o o o o o o o o o o

Iruka walked down the hallways of the Academy. He ran quicker each second for if he stays in one place for a few more extra minutes, he would have been late. Students aren't the only ones getting late in to class you know. He ran around the corridor and took a sharp turn to the next hallway.

The hassled teacher spotted a silver-haired shinobi doing some business of his own. He's probably here in the school to attend with the upcoming Chuunin exams. Iruka walked towards Kakashi. The silver haired one took out his book before Iruka came to him and said something.

"Aya-chan was really upset with what you had said to her.", despite looking very hassled his face bore the expression of serious when he said it.

"So?", Kakashi muttered nonchalantly without looking at Iruka.

"I know that you saw them kissing…", Iruka's tone still serious.

Kakashi started to turn away not wanting to hear excuses from Iruka. He walked pretty quickly too but Iruka caught up with Kakshi. He continued talking and making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by Kakashi.

"And I know for a fact that you're hurt but I bet that what you didn't know was that Aya didn't kiss him back…"

Kakashi immediately stopped when he heard Iruka say that. Iruka almost collided with the tall jounin. They stood still for a long time. It seemed like Kakashi was too shocked to move or just thinking deeply. Iruka took note of the time.

"I need to go now… classes are going to start and I believe that if I stay here longer I'm going to be late… But remember what I have said because I really wanted to tell you that… You made her cry hard, you know", Iruka then continued his way towards a classroom.

The white haired man stood still in the middle of the hallway for a long, long time. He didn't know how long though. Everything seemed to slow down after Iruka had left. He did gather his thoughts a little later and left the Academy. He was still very quiet.

---------------------------------------------------\

**Whew! Took me a really long time to type this one! I guess because I didn't feel like typing and stuff! Hehe, so hope you like this installment! It was really long! And oh yeah! The next chapter will be really something to look forward to guys! I'm going to make sure of that! Weee! See ya'll!**


	25. Blackout

**Sorry guys! I got sick! Plus we had our examinations! Got low in Physics… sigh… I've been busy with life and all. Plus I fainted yesterday morning due to my sickness… I should really not use the computer but you guys have waited too long so I'm typing like mad and I can only hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do –hint hint- Anyway! On to the story!**

**Warning for the younger readers: Don't say mean, hurtful and bad words that will be present in this chapter. Just because they do it doesn't mean it's cool. Don't roll your eyes when you read this too cuz it's rude.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to me in my dreams.**

**----------------------**

It was a lot colder now in Konoha but nothing drastic has changed. There was no snow but that's to be expected since Konoha is in the Land of Fire. Although there is no snow, the Christmas spirit could be sensed. You could see it and feel it everywhere for ever house and door, there were many colorful decorations. There were bright lights everywhere.

People chose to ignore this showcase of bright and cheery decorations due to their last minute shopping for their loved ones. The streets were bustling and everyone looked harried. A young woman was also doing her last minute shopping too but she couldn't help it. She IS a Shinobi and it IS her obligation to do missions even if it was Christmas time.

Aya checked her shopping bags just in case she missed anything. The gifts she bought were there and also the equally bright and cheery gift-wrapping paper and ribbons were present too. She smiled and went home immediately to wrap the gifts she had. She will have to send the bracelets to Suara and Hikaru by mail since they don't live anywhere near her anymore.

She got back home when it was that special time of the day, where it was neither day nor night but a mix of both; a playful blend of pink and yellows with the purples and blues. Aya took a moment to admire the breath taking sight before taking out the keys to her house and going in. She then proceeded to wrap all of the gifts she bought.

Once she was done with the gift wrapping, she proceeded to change into a comfortable outfit. She put on her favorite pair of jeans (bell-bottoms) and paired it with a sleeveless red shirt to get a Christmas-y feel to her outfit. She then wore a red and white pair of sandals and she gathered her hair in a neat ponytail. Aya added red lip gloss to her lips and she took her gifts and proceeded to the venue of the party.

It was night now and the sky was decorated with tiny diamonds sparkling in a black velvety cloth. Not wanting to be late, she quickened her pace. Aya did reach the building. It was a small restaurant which the teachers and students booked for the night. Aya struggled to open the door and balance the gifts but thankfully someone else opened the door from the inside.

The person who opened the door greeted her with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Aya-neechan!", Sakura chimed.

Aya couldn't help but smile and greet back, "Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!"

"Want me to carry your gifts?", the pink-haired one offered.

"If it's okay.", Aya said before giving the gifts to Sakura.

Sakura took them and let Aya inside the warm restaurant. It was bustling with activity and almost everyone was there. There were several teachers already present (No Kakashi yet, he must be late again), and a lot of genin students. Aya saw Sakura making her way to a table of gifts and dumping Aya's own set of gifts to that table. She then spotted a familiar face and decided to walk towards him and give him a warm greeting.

"Merry Christmas, Iruka-kun!", she greeted, sitting next to him.

He turned to her, "Merry Christmas.", he said with a smile.

"How's the party so far?", she asked.

"It's doing fine so far. Nobody's completely drunk yet.", Aya gave out a chuckle which Iruka responded with his own chuckle.

"So? Do you want a drink?", Iruka asked, offering her a small cup filled to the brim with Sake.

Aya stared at the drink and gave it a distrustful look, "Sorry but no drinking this time. The damage it caused the first time was bad enough."

Iruka responded with a laugh, "That's true."

The two talked for a little while, about things that normally perplex them and how thankful they are that they can finally relax during the holidays. The man soon got hungry so he excused himself towards the buffet table and Aya sat alone, waiting. After a while, Aya suddenly heard the door open. She turned to look at the newcomer but she suddenly found herself blushing like mad.

_He's here…_

Kakashi has finally arrived. He didn't wear his forehead protector like everyone else but his mask was still ever so present. He wore dark blue jeans and paired it up with a semi-tight black shirt which showed off his drool-worthy body. Aya could just stare at him the whole night and admire how he looked handsome even if the face behind the mask was still ever so mysterious to her.

Her heart beat's pace quickened and she shifted in her seat nervously. Aya forced herself to look away and she tried calming herself down. She took in deep breaths saying that she can do this, she can greet Kakashi. It took her a while but she did finally turned to look back at him. But she found a muscular chest clad in black in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked up. It was Kakashi. She felt blood rush into her head and she struggled to say the greeting.

"Ah… Um….. I…"

Thankfully, he greeted her first, "Merry Christmas."

A little shocked, she greeted back, "Merry Christmas!"

He nodded and walked towards the direction of the buffet table. Aya turned back away. She placed her hands to the bases of her cheeks and felt their warmth. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Iruka with a plate of food.

"I got some food, would you li-", he paused and stared at Aya. He then started laughing boisterously, almost dropping the plate while doing so.

"What's so funny?", she pouted.

He tried suppressing his laughter but failed. So he pointed at her face. Aya looked at Iruka skeptically but decided to find a mirror. Luckily she found one near the table she was sitting. She looked at herself with wide eyes when she saw that she was as red as a tomato. She felt herself blush even more and tried to cover her cheeks with her hands again.

"This is not funny, Iruka-kun!", she whined with a pout.

"Haha! Sorry! Maybe you drank too much sake when I was getting the food. Don't worry it'll go away soon if you can wait."

"Thanks Iruka-kun…", she mumbled and sighed. He soon left her after giving a supportive pat on the shoulder.

Aya then placed her chin on her hands, her elbows resting on the tabletop. Her brow wrinkled in confusion and her lips puckered. This was sort of her habit when she feels kind of frustrated and confused with her emotions.

'Why did I blush when Kakashi greeted me? It's not like he hasn't greeted me before or something…'

Her thoughts floated around her head and she was completely oblivious to some young shinobis who were busy planning their sneaky matchmaking. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were gathered in the corridor that was connected to the restaurant kitchen. The three discussed their plan in hushed whispers. The topic was something called the MASK.

"Okay. You both know what you must do." Sakura said, her voice surprisingly serious.

"Yes…", the two boys chorused.

Sakura muttered with a glare, "This plan must not fail… I won't allow it!"

The two nodded in response. The three then placed their hands in the center of their small circle and they shouted in unison.

"Mission Aya Smooches Kakashi! Go!", the three immediately started moving out to execute the plan that they carefully planned out for a long, long time.

The pink-haired one immediately dashed to where her ex-best friend was. Once she was in position, her calculating green eyes searched for the brown-haired young woman. She finally spotted her. Aya was sitting alone in a small table; Sakura called for her.

"Aya-neechan! Will you help me arrange the gifts?", she hollered.

Aya turned to Sakura with a smile, "Sure! Wait for me until I get to you!", she then proceeded to where Sakura was.

In another part of the room, two boys were not far away from the pink-haired girl. They were still looking for their assigned victim. The blonde one beamed and pulled a part of Sasuke's shirt which got his attention. Naruto pointed to the buffet table where their jounin teacher was located. He was having a conversation with Asuma who looked slightly drunk. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and he nodded. They turned to where Sakura was and they already saw that Aya was already there beside Sakura. Their plan starts now.

"Sasuke! You bastard!"

"Shut up asshole!"

"What did you say?", Naruto threatened with a fist.

Due to the overexposure to their petty quarrels, Kakashi hear the two immediately. Turning, he saw his two male students pushing each other roughly, clearly attempting to know each other to the floor. He sighed, knowing that the fight might get ugly if he won't act now. He then quickly made his way towards the loud-mouthed enemies.

-------------------------------------

Sakura looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke. They were already fighting and Kakashi was already there trying to calm the two of them down. Sakura took this as a signal. She turned to Ino and shoved her hard.

"Sasuke's mine, Ino-pig!", Sakura screeched.

Ino, infuriated, pushed Sakura back. She screeched even louderm "Shut up Forehead-girl! No way will he date you and your forehead!"

"Is that a threat?", Sakura screamed, her face turning rather red.

'This is your only chance Sakura. Get it right!', she thought and waited for Aya to get into position.

"Guys! Please don't do this in the middle of the party!", she exclaimed while moving towards Ino's back where she could get Sakura's attention and keep Ino down.

'Now's your chance!', Sakura thought when she saw Aya reaching the desired position.

"Shanarooooooooo!", she gave out a loud shout and pushed Ino with all her might. The female blonde was pushed back due to Sakura's inhumane strength. This caused Ino to 'accidentally' bump into Aya. She gave out a little yelp and was thrown back hard. She collided with something hard behind her and she turned around to look at what or who she bumped into.

Her jaw dropped when she saw who she collided with. She bumped into Kakashi, and he looked rather flabbergasted. They stared at each other for a good long while; that was until somebody shouted out something that made their blood run cold.

"Hey! There're two people under the mistletoe!"

Aya felt her heart sink lower than the earth's core when she heard that. She could see Kakashi also feeling the same thing. His eye was rather expressive. Gulping, they both looked up to see the guilty mistletoe hovering above them.

"How did we get here?", Kakashi asked, his voice clearly nervous and shaky.

"I…. Um… Sakura and Ino fought and I was pushed back when Sakura shoved Ino…", she babbled. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kakashi straight in they eye.

"Um… What about you?", she asked all of a sudden but she still didn't dare to look at him.

"Naruto and Sasuke fought and the same thing happened to me.", he answered rather calmly while rubbing his nape.

Asume disturbed the two's conversation, "Well? Aren't you both going to kiss?", he shouted out with a smirk.

Iruka backed up Asuma, "Yeah! It's a Christmas tradition!"

Kurenai joined in as well, "Do it!", she cheered with a big smile.

Sakura walked up to them with a smirk on her face. She said with mischief matching that of her smirk's, "Yeah, and this time, take off you mask, Kakashi-sensei. It would be very rude to Aya-neechan."

It hit them both when Sakura said those words. Team 7 had planned everything. Aya's face grew an even darker shade of red when she the thought of kissing Kakashi came into mind. Everyone was looking at them expectantly which made Aya even more jumpy. Kakashi felt the same. He felt pressured that everyone wanted him to kiss Aya, without his mask! Everyone in the party cheered for the kiss. THEIR kiss.

'Help me!', she thought helplessly, closing her eyes.

"Kiss her!"

"You know you want to!"

"Do it!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", they all chanted with big grins in their faces. The two of them were cornered. They had no means of escape. The crown won't take no for an answer, whether they liked it or not. Kakashi slowly turned and looked down at Aya's eyes. She looked back at his eyes, the black one and the Sharingan.

Shaking, Kakashi reached up to take hold of the mask. Aya's heart skipped a beat when he did and she felt the adrenaline rushing. He pulled down a little and Aya felt herself panicking. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was short and fast. A bit of face can now be seen.

'I'm not ready yet!', was all that she could think of the moment when he pulled even lower.

The eyes of Team 7 almost popped out stating at the masked face. They were going to see his face soon! The face that remains oh so mysterious to them and everyone they know. Kakashi pulled even lower and their hearts quickened in excitement and anticipation. His face was almost visible now. Their faces started to hurt for smiling too wide in their excitement. Their eyes went wider and wider when the mask got lower and lower. They can finally see it now! He's almost done pulling it! Then all of a sudden…

Darkness…

"What happened?"

"I can't see!"

"What's going on?"

"The lights are out!"

"Don't move anyone! You might break something!"

"Hurry and fix the lights!"

Aya tried staying still. She couldn't see the front of her nose in the darkness! She felt vulnerable in the dark but she can't resist moving around and try grabbing something for reassurance. When she turned, she felt something…. on her lips

It was warm and soft… somewhat dry but still rather nice. It made butterflies fly pleasantly in her stomach. The feeling was still foreign to her so she was still shocked at the touch and feeling. The gentle touch soon went away and she felt a hot wind brush her face until she felt nothing and vulnerable in the darkness again.

Before she could completely analyze the situation, the lights turned on again. The bright lights momentarily hurt everyone's eyes but they soon adjusted to its luminous intensity. A waiter soon came in.

"Sorry! The fuse burst but I fixed it!", he hollered.

Aya was still rather shocked and her face was red from blushing. People looked at her peculiarly. They asked her if she was fine. She finally did snap back to reality.

" Sorry! I was still thinking!", she apologized.

Iruka walked towards her and asked in a concerned tone, "Are you fine? What happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine.", she replied simply. She then made her way to the table that she sat in and she was back to her deep thinking.

'Was that what I think it was? Could he have? Did he?', she thought and then turned to look at him. The man still had his mask on and he was still his calm and aloof self. But why is she still blushing so profusely? She looked away and touched her lips lightly. The memory of the feeling replayed on her mind and she blushed even more but she couldn't help but smile genuinely.

The girl wasn't alone with the genuinely happy feeling. Kakashi's lips twitched upwards into a secret smile, hidden safely behind his mask. He was also deep in thought and was sitting near the window. He stared outside of it and he looked up at the moon.

'I didn't need to kiss her but I did it anyway… I don't know why I did it… It wasn't as if I needed to do it… Maybe… I really wanted to do it…', Kakashi felt blush on his cheeks but he was really glad that he had on his mask.

The two didn't look at each other for the rest of the party. People crowded around them, curious about what had really happened underneath the mistletoe when the lights went out. The two of them would just shrug nonchalantly leaving busybodies frowning with disappointment.

The party went on smoothly but not before everyone heard Sakura screaming bloody murder in the girl's bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke looked really upset too but thankfully, it didn't affect the party that much. Soon enough was the Gift giving game. The rules were simple enough. Each person present in the party was assigned to a certain table with their names, written neatly in a piece of paper, was on top of it. People who want to give that person a gift will then place their gift to that person on his/her assigned table.

The game started and the party was bustling with activity. Aya immediately went to Kakashi's table. She neatly placed a white envelope on his table with a smile on her face. Hopefully, he'll like what she has given to him for Christmas. She then proceeded to give the rest of her gifts to her friends. A dolphin keychain to Iruka (it seemed appropriate), a necklace with the fan resembling the Uchiha clan symbol for Sasuke, a perfume for Sakura to enjoy and use, some orange leggings for Gai (seems even more appropriate) and and orange bandana with swirls for Naruto.

Later one was the highlight of the party, the opening of gifts! Aya was very pleased to see a pile fore her resembling a small mountain. There was one from Gai, Iruka, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke (surprisingly) and Kakashi. She decided that she will save the best for last.

Gai gave her a clip with a pink lotus flower sitting delicately on it, Sakura gave her a cute looking comb, Naruto gave her candy and Sasuke, a handkerchief. The last gift was from Kakashi. His was a small box whit fit her palm just right.

Aya took the tiny gift covered with a rather untidy Christmas themed wrapping paper. She carefully untied the ribbon, in the same manner, she tore off the paper and she found an elegant velvet box.

Aya squealed in delight, certainly expecting that she'll get jewelry. She opened the small box and smiled. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she was struggling to not let them fall. The gift Kakashi gave to her was the necklace that she had admired during their window shopping (see Chapter 2). The elegant engravings of the master craftsman were there. The pink stone called the rose quartz, decorated elegantly on the silver metal was sitting there innocently. The opal stone looked amazing when it shone mysteriously of the gleaming light. The pendant looked more beautiful now than it had been during that moment.

She held the pendant in her hands delicately, afraid that she might break it. A single tear quietly slid down her cheek. This time, it wasn't a tear of sadness.

In the other side of the restaurant, Kakashi was also finished with his opening of gifts and all that was left was Aya's. Her gift was very distinctive, a clean white envelope which was eye-catching against the brightly colored presents around him. He tore the side of the envelope open and he found a gift certificate from a bookstore. The amount was enough to buy him three or four more volumes of his favorite book series. It won't seem much to an average person but the certificate truly showed him how Aya accepted him as himself, who he is and what his imperfections are, how dirty it may be.

----------------------

Three kids were once again found discussing something at the same hallway as before. They all looked glum, tired and unenthusiastic, even after the opening of gifts.

"MASK completely failed….", Naruto mumbled.

"It was a complete waste of time…", Sasuke also mumbled.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh as well, "Well… The real objective of the mission WAS to unmask Kakashi-sensei, but the other objective might have come out fine."

"Why do you say that?"

"I noticed, after the black-out, that Aya-neechan was blushing and smiling."

Naruto, still not getting the point, asked, "So? What's wrong with smiling after the black-out?"

Sakura smacked the blonde at the back of his head for his lack of comprehension, "Stupid! It means that Kakashi-sensei might've kissed Aya-neechan!"

Sasuke nodded, "One of our objectives was to get Aya-san a boyfriend…They'll probably be the next "in" couple."

Naruto though about it, "Yeah, that's true…. But we still don't know what's underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask…"

Sakura and Sasuke said in unison, "Yeah…", the three then bowed their heads in defeat.


	26. Awkward

**I know you've waited long but life's keeping me busy and I had a huge, HUGE Writer's block! I couldn't think of what to do after Chapter 24. But hopefully this will suffice!**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------**

"What am I going to do?", a young woman cried out, almost desperately. The mistletoe even happened a few days ago and she's hanging out with Kakashi again. But some things have complicated her interaction with Kakashi.

Aya was lying on her bed fully-clothed. Her hair was down and it spread over the pillow that her head was resting on. Another pillow was on top of her head though. She was covering her head in a vain attempt to hide.

Rolling to her side, she remembered the feeling of something warm on her lips…. She knew what it was now and who it was too and she felt chills running down her spine and goose-bumps started forming around her arms. Aya involuntarily blushed when she remembered the man who had given her, her first real kiss in a long time… and she felt happy.

But what will happen after this event?

Will Kakashi and Aya just become the next big couple in Konoha? That would be too good to be true. Aya's a realist… of course she does let her imagination run wild and rampant but she has to face the facts. Nothing ever blooms in just one night… Aya never did believe in Love at First Sight… She wants things to go slowly and let love develop between two people… What the heck? She's thinking as if they were already a couple… Well… there've been moments… She thinks… Maybe their love and fondness of each other grew and she didn't know it...

"I hate love… it's too confusing!", she muttered.

Well there're two things that she's pretty sure of right now:

A.) She's confused.

B.) She's so confused that she doesn't know what to do right now.

Well, one thing's for sure, Aya won't get anything done if she's going to stay here and mope in her bed. Sighing, she rose up and went to her vanity desk to comb her hair into a clean and high ponytail. She took her Forehead protector and tied it around her waist.

"I'm not going to stay here… even if I want to... There are missions to be done since Christmas has ended.", she said to herself while sliding her foot into her sandal. She then left her home and headed off to the Hokage's office. Unfortunately, Kakashi was also going to the same direction in order to get the details for his mission also.

She dashed to the nearest door when she saw him, walking causally towards her. He was reading his book so there's a good chance that he had not seen her. Aya pressed her ear to the door of the room that she was hiding. She heard his footsteps getting louder and then softer. Aya felt her heart slow down when she did. He was now going somewhere else. She finally took a gulp of air when she calmed down. She forgot to breathe when she heard him. _Bang!_

Aya was thrown butt first on the floor. She cursed silently while rubbing her bottom to ease the pain a bit. She then heard a man's concerned voice, asking her if she was alright. Looking up, she gasped. She did not expect Kakashi to be standing in front of her with his hand holding on to the doorknob.

"Aya? Are you okay?", he asked her, his voice obviously shocked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… startled.", she answered while standing up. She didn't know what to say to him after that.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I just had something to do here.", she answered him, shocked that she was able to make her voice sound calm but her hands were already shaking.

"You have something to do here? In the men's bathroom?"

Aya felt her heart drop lower than her stomach did. She's inside the men's bathroom. She has to think up an excuse!

"Uh… Oops…. I guess that I… needed to go so badly that I ignored the signs! Hehe…", she uttered, scratching and smiling at her blunder.

"Well.. just remember to look after this.", he said as his eyes giving a little twinkle signaling that he was laughing in the inside.

"Right.. Umm… Bye…", she mumbled and went dashing towards the Hokage's office. She did not want to stay in this place a moment longer. She stopped when she did get to the door. Aya raised her arms and knocked on the hard wood. She heard a sound that signaled that she can come inside. She twisted the knob and came in.

"Hokage-sama, what are my missions?", she asked.

"Aya! Ah, will tell you everything", Tsunade said and handed her a scroll which Aya took and unrolled.

"I would have wanted to tell you everything but there are many ninjas who have missions that I need to give out. You best prepare for this one."

She skimmed through the sentences and rolled back the scroll when she finished. Aya gave a bow to Tsunade and left in a cloud of smoke to prepare for her mission. This mission is going to be rather difficult. She was to escort a family of three to Konoha. Problem was, they were to wait at the border of the Sound country and she was to go there and back to Konoha with them. They are to stay alive since they're probably the only ones left in their clan and the path to Konoha from Sound is a dangerous one. Typical ninja path…

Well, there's nothing she can do about it. Ninjas must do what they have to do in order to protect their countries and villages. Aya shrugged as she placed her kunais neatly into her bag pocket. She'll be ready by dusk but she'll leave in the morning where there are less attackers and bandits.

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -**

Before the sun had completely come out of its hiding place, Aya was already standing in front of the Giant Gates of Konoha. She was ready for her mission. The gates were going to be opened soon and she was ready to get out of Konoha in order to avoid Kakashi, not that she didn't want to hang out with him like always. But ever since he kissed her during that Christmas night… well, everything changed. She didn't know how to act around him anymore! She's nervous all the time whenever he's there at her side!

Aya shook her head vigorously. It is not the time to think of Kakashi and of their relation to each other. It is the time to become a shinobi. Her feeling must not get in the way or else another's life might end.

The huge doors swung open and now it was her time to go. She took a step forward and started formulating plans in her head.

Good-bye Konoha… There might be a new addiction to its family soon…

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -**

Phew… I finally found a suitable continuation for this chapter! I know you've guys have been waiting for a long time and for that I'm very sorry. There's this thing that's been bothering me, see? I call it "Real Life" and it's been bugging me since this is my last year in high school. Life's been hard on all of us so I'm sorry. I hope that I'll be able to update soon. See you guys next time.

Thanks to those who will review, you guys have been a great pick-me-up for this story. So this chapter goes to you all. Happy Halloween!


	27. Announcement

Dear my darling readers,

I realize that it's already this late but once again a lot of things had taken a turn. There was a time when I was almost unable to pass my thesis and fail, but it's fine now. I'm so sorry you guys! A lot of things had just turned up you know. You all know how school is.

And I have an announcement to make.

I realized that after rereading my fanfiction that there needs so much to be redone. So many inaccuracies, inconsistencies, and so many mistakes that my friend and I will have to start again from the very beginning and rewrite the entire story.

OHPLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEASEDON'T KILLME! Don't hate me for the rest of your fanfiction reading lives! *runs away*

I promise that I'll get this thing done no matter what! My friend will force me to finish this long overdue fic if that's the last thing she will do! This is going to be, in my part, a Herculean task. But I owe you guys so much and I think you deserve something better than this old fic.

So my dear readers, I will be erasing this entire fic in a week. I have already have the back-up files for this fic so there's no need to panic.

I sincerely apologize to you my dear readers but I hope that you guys will understand.

Sincerely, The blackdash


End file.
